¿Qué pasó ayer?
by Payaso Coronado
Summary: Todos sabemos como terminaron Sasuke y Sakura e incluso hemos visto cómo pudo ser su boda. ¿Pero se han preguntado como fue su despedida de soltero? Sasuke pensó que solo sería una despedida de soltero normal, pero no contó con lo que se avecinaría ¿Qué pudo haber pasado? entren y descubranlo. Inspirado en la película ¿Qué pasó ayer? Advertencia: Lenguaje fuerte.
1. Chapter 1: ¿Que podría salir mal?

**¿Qué pasó ayer?**

**¡NO ME ODIEN! Sé que en estos momentos debería estar escribiendo el próximo cap de "Un sentimiento inesperado" o de "La leyenda de Naruto" pero se los juro cuando les digo que esta historia me ha rondado tanto por la cabeza que no me deja concentrarme en mis otras historias, no se preocupen, esta va a ser más corta que las demás porque solo va a tener como ocho capítulos. Bueno para empezar, esta historia está basada en la película ¿Qué pasó ayer? O The Hangover como también se conoce, por lo que van a ver una cantidad moderada de boconadas y vulgaridades que posiblemente lastime los ojos de algunos, pero quiero retarme a mí mismo para ver si puedo hacer algo así, no me refiero a vulgar sino algo más fuerte comparado con mis historias, ósea humor bizarro, además van a haber ciertas circunstancias con los personajes que van a hacer que me odien cuando lean este fic XDDDDDDDDD. Para ponerles un ejemplo, él como van a amanecer todos después de la fiesta va a hacer que me odien o que me amen XDDDD eso no lo sé. Si uno se fija, mis historias están en un punto interesante y ahora les salgo con una nueva historia ¡Soy un infeliz XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD! Pero así me quieren XDDDDDD.**

**Desde ahora les digo que voy a ocupar todo el tiempo que tengo en esta historia para terminarla pronto y seguir con mis otras historias y que ustedes sigan disfrutando de mis otros fics. Casi lo olvido, este fic va a tratar sobre la despedida de soltero de Sasuke, quizás más adelante haga un fic sobre la de otro, como la de Naruto por ejemplo, pero eso será más adelante. Otra cosa que quería decirles es que voy a prescindir de Sai para este fic por lo que no va ni a ser nombrado, lo siento por sus fans.**

**Sin más aquí el primer cap:**

Capitulo 1: ¿Qué podría salir mal?

**Advertencia: **Este fic contiene lenguaje fuerte y situaciones no patas para todo público, por lo tanto se recomienda discreción a los lectores, por lo tanto di no tienes más de dieciocho años vete a la chingada y deja de leer cosas para adultos… y que dejen su review, no sean ratas que el teclado no se les va a romper XDDDD.

**Disclaimer: **Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto yo solo uso a los personajes con el fin de entretener.

Era otro hermoso día en la aldea de Konoha, más específicamente en la residencia Haruno donde una cabellera rosa asomaba por las sabanas que fueron retiradas sin previo aviso revelando a una bella joven pelirosa de modesto pero atractivo físico quien dormía plácidamente.

― Despierta― ordenó un joven de cabello negro, piel pálida y ojos igualmente negros quien tenía una expresión algo seria y somnolienta. El nombre de ese joven era Sasuke Uchiha, quien en estos momentos se encontraba despertando a su prometida Sakura Haruno con la que se casaría dentro de muy poco, es más, se casarían dentro de tres días y aun faltaban varias cosas para que su boda estuviera lista.

― ¡No quiero! ― respondió la pelirosa pataleando como niña pequeña.

― Levántate Sakura, mira que ya son las nueve y aun te falta escoger el vestido― dijo Sasuke zarandeándola levemente a lo que Sakura abrió los ojos con una sonrisa traviesa.

― Parece que alguien está impaciente por casarse conmigo― murmuró Sakura divertida.

― Yo solo quiero que todo sea perfecto, lo último que quiero es que alguien critique mi boda― comentó Sasuke matando las ilusiones de Sakura, pero de todos modos ella estaba acostumbrada a su arrogancia y aunque jamás lo gritaría, la amaba como a nadie en el mundo.

― Estás más obsesionado con esto que yo e Ino juntas. Deberías monitorear tus niveles de estrógeno y testosterona, no vaya a ser que después me salgas con que quieres ser diseñador de ropa― dijo Sakura ahogando una carcajada haciendo que a Sasuke se le hinchara una vena en la frente.

― Si mis niveles de testosterona están bajos será por tu culpa, después de todo no me dejas en paz, solo me vez como a un pedazo de carne― murmuró el pelinegro con molestia, desde que empezó a vivir con Sakura apenas y podía dormir, su futura esposa realmente era fogosa y el cada vez parecía más un bagazo que un hombre.

― Y que carne ¡GRRRRRR! ― dijo Sakura mirando a Sasuke con picardía.

― Eres imposible― musitó el Uchiha con un suspiro― Pero ya estuvo bueno, levántate para que te bañes y vayas a comprar el vestido de una vez― agregó cruzando los brazos con autoridad.

― Cárgame― pidió la ojijade extendiendo los brazos hacia su novio quien con algo de molestia la cargó hasta la puerta del baño que quedaba a dos habitaciones de la suya.

― Ahora báñate y ponte algo de ropa, yo iré a preparar el desayuno― exclamó el ojinegro dejándola en la puerta del baño y saliendo rumbo a la cocina.

Sakura se bañó tranquilamente y se tomó su tiempo para preparar su ropa pues había quedado con Ino para salir y escoger su vestido de novia. Algunos podrían pensar que eso es en lo primero en lo que una mujer piensa cuando se va a casar, y Sakura no era la excepción, pero Sasuke era tan paranoico que expresamente le prohibió comprar el vestido antes por miedo a que algún incidente pudiese arruinarlo y quedase en vergüenza por lo que el vestido era de las últimas cosas en la lista de Sasuke.

Mientras cocinaba, Sasuke recordaba el día en que le pidió a Sakura que se casara con él luego de tres años de relación en la que si bien no se veían seguido por la obsesión de Sasuke por su redención.

―――――**FLASHBACK****―――――**

Sasuke se encontraba en casa de Naruto charlando con este acerca de un asunto de vida o muerte, según él y que por alguna especie alineación planetaria Naruto sabía de que se trataba incluso antes de que Sasuke se lo dijera.

― ¿Y de que se trata ese asunto tan importante? ― preguntó Naruto a un tenso Sasuke quien miraba en todas direcciones como si lo estuvieran siguiendo. El pelinegro no dijo nada y comenzó a caminar por el apartamento de Naruto poniendo sellos para que nadie supiera de qué iban a hablar.

Una vez terminada su labor Sasuke se destensó un poco y de uno de los bolsillos de su capa de viaje saco un pequeño estuche aterciopelado y lo abrió mostrándole a Naruto un anillo de oro con un diamante en forma de flor de cerezo realmente bello― Y bien ¿Qué piensas? ― preguntó Sasuke extendiendo la mano para que Naruto mirara mejor el anillo.

―Sasuke- kun, yo-yo no puedo aceptarte. Ahora estoy con Hinata-chan, lo siento― respondió Naruto con timidez y un sonrojo además apartó la mirada mientras flexionaba un poco el cuerpo hacia adelante y se cubría la boca con el puño. Prácticamente estaba actuando como Hinata para molestar un poco a su viejo amigo.

Sasuke se puso bastante enojado y varias venas comenzaron a hincharse en su frente, cara y prácticamente en todo el cuerpo― NO ME VENGAS CON TUS MARICADAS, PENDEJO! ― rugió el Uchiha dándole a Naruto un fuerte puñetazo en la mejilla que lo mandó a volar y estrellarse contra la pared.

― Jeje, valió la pena― dijo un adolorido Naruto reponiéndose del golpe.

― No sé ni en qué carajo estaba pensando cuando vine con este estúpido― susurró el pelinegro con molestia.

― Ya, ya, deja tu histeria― exclamó Naruto acercándose a su amigo― estoy seguro que a Sakura-chan le encantará el anillo. Solo recuerda, que no huela tu miedo o te torturara un rato y luego aceptara― recomendó el rubio poniéndose serio.

― ¿Y tu desde cuándo sabes cómo se comporta una mujer en una situación así? ― preguntó Sasuke casi en shock, si bien era raro a Naruto decir algo lógico, era cien veces más raro verlo dando un consejo que de verdad sirviese.

― He estado en varias pedidas de mano y siempre pasa lo mismo― contestó el ojiazul encogiéndose de hombros.

― Bueno, solo venia para eso, me retiro porque tengo que ir a preparar todo para esta noche― musitó el pelinegro y acto seguido desapareció con un shunshin.

― Ojala todo le salga bien al teme― murmuró Naruto y se acostó en su sillón a dormir un rato, ya después averiguaría como le fue a su amigo. Pero eso quedó en el olvido cuando Sasuke volvió a aparecer en su apartamento― ¿Y ahora qué quieres? ― preguntó Naruto sin voltear a verlo.

― Tu también vendrás a la pedida de mano, no quiero que Sakura sospeche de nada y fácilmente podemos hacerlo pasar como una reunión de equipo por los viejos tiempos. Y antes de que se me olvide, viste muy formal― eso en vez de sonar como una petición más bien sonó como una orden, pero de todos modos no se lo perdería por nada del mundo así que solo agitó la mano en señal de aprobación y Sasuke nuevamente desapareció.

…

Mientras tanto por las calles de Konoha iba paseando Sakura felizmente acompañada de Ino pues era su día libre en el hospital y querían salir a dar una vuelta.

― ¡Que hermoso día! ― comentó Ino con alegría.

― Tienes razón, hacia mucho que no tomábamos un descanso― exclamó Sakura estirando los brazos.

― ¿Nos vamos de compras? ― preguntó Ino contenta.

― Puedes apostarlo― respondió Sakura con una radiante sonrisa.

Ambas iban de camino hacia alguna tienda de ropa cuando en el camino se toparon con Sasuke quien parecía que la estaba buscando.

― Buenas tardes Sakura, Ino― saludó el pelinegro educadamente y luego le dio un beso en los labios a su novia.

― Ah, hola Sasuke-kun― saludó Ino con una sonrisa.

― Hola Sasuke― saludó la pelirosa con un pequeño sonrojo olvidándose del sufijo, de todos modos lo conocía desde hace tanto tiempo que ya ni lo usaba― ¿Qué quieres? ― preguntó curiosa.

― Quería decirte que esta noche vamos a hacer una reunión del equipo siete en el restaurante "La Salamandra" ― respondió el pelinegro quien tuvo que contenerse para no inflar el pecho de forma arrogante. La Salamandra era el restaurante más costoso y exclusivo de Konoha donde solo los más adinerados podían ir a comer por lo que cuando le pidiera su mano, ella no tendría ningún reparo en aceptar.

― ¿Tu pagas, cierto? ― preguntó dudosa la pelirosa (N/A: Me salió un verso sin hacer esfuerzo XDDDDD).

― Si, yo pago― contestó Sasuke algo ofendido por la duda.

― Esta bien, por ahora si nos disculpas nos vamos de compras ya que quiero lucir espectacular― comentó la ojijade y se fue seguida de su amiga rubia.

― Ahora solo falta buscar un traje elegante― murmuró el Uchiha y volvió a desaparecer en un shunshin. Por suerte se había encontrado con Kakashi y le había notificado del "asunto" dejando muy sorprendido a su maestro por tal revelación pero muy feliz de que al fin se atreviera a pedirle matrimonio.

…

Ya en la noche Sasuke estaba sentado en la mesa que había pedido mientras esperaba a que llegaran sus compañeros y maestro. El Uchiha había pedido la mejor mesa de todo el restaurante haciendo una reservación con dos semanas de anticipación y casi había amenazado con quemar el lugar si siquiera un cubierto estaba desalineado por lo que se extra esforzaron para que todo estuviera bien. Para la ocasión, Sasuke vestía un esmoquin finísimo que lo hacía ver realmente atractivo por lo que la mayoría de las féminas del lugar no le quitaban los ojos de encima e incluso algunas le habían invitado alguna que otra bebida que rechazó educadamente.

― Tardan mucho― murmuró el pelinegro teniendo un ataque de histeria al ver que ya tenían tres minutos de retraso. Pero como caído del cielo, por la puerta del restaurante apareció Kakashi vistiendo también un esmoquin muy elegante que dejó sorprendido a Sasuke pues jamás lo había visto con otra ropa que no fuera su uniforme de jounin.

― Buenas noches, Sasuke― saludó el peliplata sentándose en una de las sillas vacías.

― Llegas tarde― señaló el pelinegro con algo de molestia, pero luego recordó que Kakashi siempre llegaba tarde por lo que se lo perdonó.

― Lo siento, es que no sabía que ropas vestir― se excusó el jounin con una mano en la nuca y una sonrisa nerviosa.

― Déjalo, solo espero que los demás no tarden porque me estoy teniendo un ataque de ansiedad― comentó el ojinegro sin dejar de golpear las yemas de los dedos contra la mesa.

― Cálmate o las cosas podrían salir mal― le recomendó Kakashi viendo que su alumno estaba bastante ansioso e irritable.

Para matar el tiempo ambos se pusieron a hablar sobre cosas banales hasta que al fin llegó Sakura quien vestía un ajustado vestido rojo que le llegaba a medio muslo y que hacia resaltar su esbelta figura además lucía unos altos tacones rojos a juego, de más está decir que la mayoría de los hombres se la comían con la mirada cosa que molestó a Sasuke quien les envió una mirada de muerte haciendo que desistieran de sus intenciones.

― Wow― fue lo único que atinó a decir Kakashi al ver a su alumna tan despampanante.

― Buenas noches― saludó la pelirosa caminando hasta su novio y dándole un suave roce en los labios para luego sentarse con ayuda de Kakashi quien le retiró la silla.

― Te diría que estas hermosa, pero me quedaría corto― dijo Sasuke sonriendo de lado, ver lo hermosa que estaba le hacía sentir el hombre más afortunado del mundo, no le importaba que no fuera tan desarrollada como las demás, él así la amaba y eso era lo único que importaba.

― Gracias― respondió Sakura al alago― ¿Y Naruto? ― pregunto con una expresión curiosa― creí que ya estaría aquí― agregó aun confusa.

― Seguro que ese dobe lo hace a propósito para molestarme― siseó Sasuke con molestia, pero solo necesitó de una mirada divertida de Sakura para calmarse.

Y así los tres comenzaron a charlar sobre su día o cualquier cosa que pudiera ser e interés hasta que pudieron escuchar la voz de Naruto.

Para la ocasión, Naruto iba vestido con increíblemente elegante kimono purpura con diseños de peces koi el cual estaba amarrado con un kaku obi (Cinturon usado para para asistir a celebraciones formales y que es bastante rigido), sobre sus hombros lucia un haori azul marino y calzaba unas zori (Calzado japonés para reuniones formales). Por si fuera poco se había peinado su rebelde cabello hacia los lados y no llevaba su protector ninja al igual que sus compañeros, todo ese conjunto le daba la apariencia de un príncipe o mínimo de algún noble acaudalado. De más está decir que las mujeres dejaron de prestarle atención a Sasuke para voltear a ver a ese bombón que acababa de entrar el cual se paró frente a la mesa de aquel guapetón azabache dejando algo decepcionadas a algunas mujeres que tenían la vaga ilusión de que quisiera sentarse en sus mesas.

― Muy buenas noches tengan ustedes― saludó el rubio con una radiante sonrisa que sonrojó a muchas y dejo shockeados a sus compañeros y maestro al ver lo educado y formal que iba― Kakashi-sensei, Sasuke― les saludó con un asentimiento de cabeza y luego volteó hacía Sakura― Oh Sakura, estás tan hermosa como la paz de un atardecer y tan radiante que el más bello de los amaneceres― exclamó con un labia y un tono seductor increíbles que dejó a Sakura tan sonrojada como a las demás que lo escucharon mientras Sasuke solo quería matarlo.

― Gr-gracias, Naruto-kun ― agradeció la pelirosa desviando la mirada mientras que Sasuke giró violentamente su cabeza hacia su novia con los ojos abiertos como platos.

¿Desde cuándo carajo llamaba con el "kun" a Naruto? ¿Qué mierda le había pasado a ese dobe que primero llegaba tarde y después venia como si quisiera conquistar a Sakura? Y lo más importante ¡¿Cómo demonios había osado vestir mejor que él?!

― ¿Y tú desde cuándo tienes modales? ― preguntó Sasuke con molestia.

― Sasuke tiene razón ¿Cuándo aprendiste a ser tan educado? ― preguntó Kakashi en las mismas que su alumno.

Naruto los miró un momento con curiosidad y luego les sonrió ampliamente― Es una larga historia y tenemos mejores cosas de que charlar― respondió de forma calmada y suave con un deje de seducción en su voz. Demonios el maldito incluso brillaba de lo perfecto que era, tanto que asustaba.

― No, ellos tienen razón. Queremos y tenemos que saber cómo sucedió este cambio― musitó Sakura con verdadero interés, siempre había pensado que Naruto era un idiota incorregible, pero al parecer no era así.

― Pues verán…

―――――**FLASHBACK DEL FLASHBACK―――――**

Naruto iba a toda velocidad hacia el complejo para pedirle consejo a Hinata sobre cómo vestir para la cena de esa noche, después de todo era un lugar muy lujoso y no quería dejar a sus compañeros en vergüenza llegando con sus ropas de diario por lo que lo primero que se le ocurrió fue pedirle consejos a Hinata, después de todo ella vivía en una familia adinerada y debía de saber cómo debía de vestirse.

― Buenos días Naruto-sama― saludaron los guardias del complejo Hyuga.

― Ya les dije que no me llamen con el "sama" ― les recriminó el rubio pero ellos ni se inmutaron.

― Es nuestro deber llamarle así, después de todo usted pronto será el esposo de Hinata-sama― respondió uno con una sonrisa algo nerviosa.

― Bueno está bien― dijo el rubio agitando la mano restándole importancia, después de todo tenían razón. Pronto se casaría con Hinata y podrían ser felices juntos por el resto de sus vidas― Por cierto ¿Se encuentra Hinata? ― preguntó curioso.

― Si, ella está en casa. En estos momentos debe de estar charlando con Hiashi-sama― respondió el guardia― Si espera un momento mandare a un sirviente para avisarle de su presencia― propuso el hombre a lo que Naruto asintió y llamaron a una mujer que fue a avisarle a la heredera Hyuga.

…

Mientras tanto dentro de la mansión se encontraban Hiashi y Hinata charlando amenamente sobre algunos asuntos del clan y otros temas sobre la vida de ella.

― ¿Y cuando piensan casarse tu y Naruto? ― preguntó suspicaz el líder del clan haciendo sonrojar a su hija quien solo bajó la mirada de la pena.

― Espero que pronto― murmuró con vergüenza, si bien había logrado eliminar su tartamudeo, lo de sonrojarse aun no lo superaba y siempre que estaba en compañía de Naruto este trataba de robarle un beso para verla sonrojada.

― Yo solo espero que me llenen de nietos― comentó el castaño como quien no quiere la cosa sonrojando aun más a su hija quien se imaginó a ella y a su rubio con varios hijos corriendo por doquier. Si bien Hiashi no estaba muy convencido al principio, Naruto le demostró su valía en más de una ocasión por lo que no puso muchas trabas a su relación con si primogénita, incluso comenzaba a caerle bien, aunque fuera igual o más hiperactivo que su madre.

― ¡Pa-padre por favor n-n-n-no diga eso! ― chilló la peliazul toda roja de la pena.

Hiashi iba a seguir con su asedio hacia su hija pero de pronto una mujer de la servidumbre entró a la habitación― Mi disculpas si los interrumpo― dijo con algo de nerviosismo.

― ¿Qué sucede? ― preguntó Hiashi no muy contento con la interrupción.

― Naruto-sama está en la puerta y pide ver a Hinata-sama― respondió la mujer a lo que una sonrisa de enamorada se asomó por los labios de Hinata.

― Vaya, como si lo hubieses llamado con el pensamiento― dijo un divertido Hiashi― háganle pasar― ordenó Hiashi a lo que la mujer asintió y salió lo más rápido posible para no hacer esperar a Naruto.

En esos momentos Naruto se encontraba charlando con los guardias sobre temas banales para no estar aburrido hasta que llegó la mujer a decirle que podía pasar y así lo hizo.

― Buenas tardes, Hiashi-san, Hinata― Saludó el rubio educadamente a lo que ambos Hyuga asintieron.

― ¿A qué se debe tu visita joven Naruto? ― preguntó Hiashi con su habitual seriedad mientras bebía un poco de té, después de todo siempre era divertido ver a Naruto esforzarse por ser lo más educado posible aunque fuera… bueno, él.

― Emm, bueno. Vine porque voy a tener una reunión hoy en el restaurante "La Salamandra" y quería que Hinata me dijera que tipo de ropa debería usar― respondió el ojiazul con simpleza.

Hiashi al solo oír nombrar el nombre del restaurante escupió su té sobre el rostro de Naruto. Si bien el clan Hyuga era bastante acaudalado, comer en "La Salamandra" era tan caro que solo iban de vez en cuando para mantener las apariencias ya que era increíblemente caro.

― ¡Padre, contrólate! ― recriminó Hinata al ver como Hiashi le escupía a Naruto.

― Emmm, bueno Hinata ¿Crees que puedes ayudarme? ― preguntó el rubio limpiándose el rostro con una servilleta. Justo cuando Hinata iba a responder Hiashi tomó la palabra.

― Hinata no puede, yo como cabeza del clan seré quien te ayudará a escoger la ropa más elegante y te guiaré en todo lo que necesites para tu reunión, además te enseñaré modales― dijo Hiashi lo cual solo más como una orden para el rubio que sintió como era jalado del brazo por su suegro. Para Hiashi era muy importante que Naruto luciera perfecto para esa ocasión, después de todo era novio de su hija, no podía ni debía dar una mala impresión frente a toda esa gente pues podría poner el mal al clan y eso no podía ser.

― ¡HINATA-CHAN AUXILIOOOOOOO! ― gritó Naruto agarrándose de todo lo que podía para que Hiashi no se lo llevara, bien sabía sus métodos de enseñanza y no quería tener que sufrirlos.

― ¡Ven de una vez! ¡No pienso permitir que pongas a mi hija en vergüenza! ― rugió el ojiperla jalando a Naruto de los pies hasta que logró llevárselo.

― Lo siento Naruto-kun, ojala sobrevivas― susurró la peliazul mientras suspiraba.

Y así Naruto se pasó horas eligiendo ropa y siendo apaleado por Hiashi quien le daba de golpes con una regla cada vez que se equivocaba con algo, casi que por un momento deseó que se lo hubiese cargado la chingada en la guerra ninja.

―――――**FIN DEL FLASHBACK DEL FLASHBACK―――――**

― Y así fue como aprendí modales― respondió Naruto sacándole una gota de sudor a todos los presentes― pero no dejemos que eso opaque nuestra velada mis queridos compañeros― agregó haciendo que todos lo miraran con desconfianza.

― Te vigila ¿cierto? ― preguntó Sakura con suspicacia.

― Como un halcón― contestó Naruto sintiendo la penetrante mirada de su suegro en su nuca esperando el mínimo error para caerle encima y darle una paliza.

― Pobre, pobre dobe y pensar que creímos que aprendiste a ser educado solo― comentó Sasuke con burla.

― No debes sentirte inseguro con mi presencia, Sasuke. Sé que quisiste matarme cuando le dije aquel cumplido a Sakura, pero debes aprender a confiar en ella― rebatió Naruto virtuosamente, casi le faltaba un halo de luz en la nuca.

― Por favor no hagas que te estrelle contra la pared― murmuró Sasuke conteniendo su furia para no matar a su mejor amigo.

Una vez todos se calmaron, charlaron amenamente recordando sus momentos de juventud y todo por lo que habían pasado para poder estar ahí en esos momentos. Naruto incluso propuso un brindis por todos los caídos en la guerra. Sasuke por su lado estaba cada vez más tenso, la hora de declararse se acercaba y el no tenía nada preparado. Una vez sirvieron la comida, Naruto degustó las delicias que ordenó con una tranquilidad y paciencia dignas de un Daimyo, porque sabía que Hiashi seguía observándolo y no lo dejaría hasta que hubiese llegado a su casa. De más está decir que todos se sentían un poco incómodos con la actitud de Naruto, su educación y modales eran tan perfectos que hasta asustaban, era como si fuera alguna clase de asesino en serie que aparenta ser una buena persona para no levantar sospechas.

Casi para finalizar la velada, Sasuke por fin pudo reunir todo su valor y se paró de la silla llamando la atención de todos para luego acercarse a Sakura poniéndose de rodillas y sacando el estuche con el anillo.

― ¿SakuraHarunotecasaríasconmigo? ― preguntó a toda velocidad mientras su valor se esfumaba con cada palabra a lo que Naruto se palmeó la frente, lo primero que le dijo no hacer y era precisamente lo que hizo, demostrar miedo.

― Sasuke, yo no sé si sea lo mejor, aunque seamos pareja no creo estar lista para un compromiso así― respondió la pelirosa desviando la mirada con tristeza.

― ¿Entonces esa es tu respuesta? ― preguntó Sasuke tratando de alejar sus manos de los cuchillos de plata para no suicidarse por la vergüenza y el dolor.

― Nah, mentira ¡Claro que te acepto tontito! ― chilló Sakura emocionaba mientras tomaba el anillo y besaba a Sasuke quien sintió que el alma le volvía al cuerpo.

― ¡Ella es mía, cabrones! ― rugió el azabache al ver como varios le dedicaban miradas de molestia pues más de alguno hubiese aprovechado la oportunidad para ligarse a esa belleza en un momento de debilidad. Por otro lado muchos aplaudieron por la feliz pareja mientras Naruto y Kakashi suspiraban tranquilos, aunque Naruto lo hizo con mucha discreción pues Hiashi aun lo vigilaba.

― Te amo― susurró una sonriente Sakura en el oído de su futuro esposo.

― Yo también― respondió Sasuke con una sonrisa de felicidad.

―――――**FIN DEL FLASHBACK―――――**

― Uf, que noche― murmuró el pelinegro recordando la noche que le propuso matrimonio a Sakura.

― Parece que alguien está muy nostálgico hoy― exclamó una divertida noche detrás de él que reconoció como Sakura quien vestía sus ropas de diario a lo que Sasuke frunció el seño.

― Ah no, tú te cambias, que no quiero que nadie te ande viendo las piernas― ordenó Sasuke bastante mosqueado, si bien antes jamás le había importado cómo se vestía Sakura, ahora que se iban a casar no quería que cualquiera la anduviera viendo exhibir lo que pronto le pertenecería solo a él.

― Parece que alguien está en sus días― murmuró Sakura con ironía.

― No me cambies el tema, te cambias y punto― exigió molesto.

― No quiero― respondió la pelirosa con tono infantil.

― Cabrona― siseó el ojinegro a lo que la ojijade le sacó la lengua.

― Por cierto ¿No es hoy la dichosa despedida de soltero? ― preguntó la pelirosa como quien no quiere la cosa. Sasuke frunció el seño de inmediato, desde aquella noche de la pedida de mano el dobe le había insistido en que debían de hacerle una despedida de soltero como la de Asuma cuando estaba vivo, bueno, esa se las contó Kakashi y dijo que había estado de lo mejor.

― Tch, ese dobe es un incordio. Se cree mucho solo porque es el padrino― volvió sisear el azabache, de verdad odiaba eso de las despedidas de soltero. Sabía que donde el tuviese una, Sakura también tendría una y odiaba la idea de que se fueran a algún club de stripers donde tipos musculosos y el poca ropa le bailaran encima.

― No te preocupes, no creo que pase nada malo― exclamó Sakura, de todos modos conociendo a Naruto simplemente se emborracharían con sus demás amigos y eso no le molestaba, lo que la mosqueaba un poco es que la despedida sería en Iwagakure por lo que estarían separados por mucho. Si se preguntan cómo se supone que llegarían hasta allá en menos de un día es simple, Naruto aprendió a dominar el Hiraishin de su padre y colocó un sello en la entrada de la aldea para poder llegar lo más rápido y poder volver a tiempo.

― Con ese dobe uno nunca sabe― rebatió el Uchiha, sabía que algo podría e iba a salir mal con Naruto a cargo y para rematar el asunto Kiba junto con los demás lo apoyaban en su loca idea.

― No te preocupes, Neji y Gaara van a estar ahí, no creo que algo malo pase durante su "guardia" ― dijo Sakura haciendo comillas aéreas. Desde que supo que iban a hacerle una despedida de soltero a su novio pidió no, ordenó a Gaara y Neji ir para asegurarse que no fueran a hacer nada estúpido por lo que podría estar tranquila con ellos ahí.

― Eso espero― murmuró el ojinegro mientras servía el desayuno y ambos comían en silencio.

Después de unos minutos se oyó que alguien tocaba a la puerta y cuando Sakura fue a ver se trataba de Ino, Ten Ten, Hinata, Matsuri y Temari, estas últimas invitadas a la boda por correo y seguro que apenas habían llegado pues tenían puestas sus ropas de viaje. Las cuatro prácticamente se la llevaron arrastrada y apenas pudo despedirse de Sasuke.

― ¡No vemos el día de la boda! ― gritó la pelirosa antes de irse. Un dato que se me `pasó el que ellos volvería justo el día de la boda unas cuantas horas antes para prepararlo todo.

― Que el cielo me ayude― susurró Sasuke pidiendo que nada malo pasara en su dichosa despedida de soltero. Una vez terminó de lavar los platos comenzó a arreglarse para irse a la entrada de la aldea porque de seguro Naruto y los demás ya estarían esperándolo.

…

― ¡¿Ese teme no piensa venir?! ― gritó molesto Naruto mirando a todos lados buscando a su mejor amigo.

― Cálmate Naruto, seguro que pronto llega― comentó Gaara con su habitual estoicismo.

A la despedida iban a ir Naruto, Kiba, Neji, Shikamaru, Gaara, Kankuro, Shino, Chouji y obviamente Sasuke quien se estaba tomando su tiempo y hacía rabiar a Naruto. Por desgracia Lee no pudo ir porque estaba de misión, pero se juró que estaría para la boda y se disculpaba por no poder estar ahí.

― Ya llegué― dijo Sasuke apareciendo en un shunshin.

― ¡Al fin llegas! ― recriminó el rubio pero fue vilmente ignorado― como sea, tómense de las manos para que pueda transportarnos a Iwagakure― dijo molesto

Y así todos formaron un circulo tomados de las manos y dos segundos después ya estaban en Iwagakure donde luego de identificarse pudieron entrar sin problemas, aunque varias fans de Naruto los estuvieron acosando pero luego de que las despidiera amablemente estas se fueron.

―Es tan duro ser hermoso― dijo Naruto en tono dramático que molestó a más de uno.

― Eres un creído― comentó Kiba con molestia, él también estuvo en la guerra pero parecía que a nadie le importaba.

― Bueno, bueno, paren sus peleas. Vinimos aquí a divertirnos― habló Kankuro para calmar los ánimos.

― Kankuro tiene razón lo mejor será ir a registrarnos a un hotel y turistear un rato― propuso Gaara, tan practico como siempre.

― Te estoy vigilando Uzumaki― siseó Neji en la nuca de Naruto, la única razón por la que había aceptado ir a esa despedida era porque Naruto también iba a ir y quería asegurarse de que no hiciera nada estúpido, o al menos intentarlo.

― Si, si, como digas― respondió Naruto agitando la mano.

Todos se fueron a uno de los mejores hoteles de Iwa donde fueron bien recibidos e incluso les ofrecieron la mejor suite para su estadía, y todo por haber llevado a Naruto pues el tener de huésped al héroe del mundo ninja era una gran publicidad ya que muchos creían que Naruto tenía gustos increíblemente refinados sin saber que aun vivía en su pequeño apartamento, pero bueno, ellos no se hicieron de rogar y aceptaron gustosos menos Naruto a quien le pareció un abuso tenerlo todo gratis. Luego de una hora de ruegos por parte del dueño terminó aceptando y argumentó que sería descortés no aceptar su hospitalidad. Una vez en la habitación todos se quedaron con la boca abierta al ver lo lujosa que era, incluso algunos tenían miedo de romper algo pues les tocaría vender hasta sus almas para poder pagar siquiera un vidrio del lugar.

― Ser héroe tiene sus ventajas―comentó Naruto acostándose en la cama que le tocó.

― La comida se ve deliciosa― dijo Chouji relamiéndose los labios.

― Contrólate y no abuses de la hospitalidad― le regañó Shikamaru dándole un coscorrón para que se calmara.

―Eres cruel Shikamaru― lloriqueó el castaño sobándose la cabeza.

― Bueno ¡A turistear! ― gritó Kankuro aparentemente muy emocionado.

Y así todos se fueron a los lugares de interés de Iwagakure mirando sus maravillas naturales y arquitectónicas las cuales el autor es demasiado holgazán como para describir. Incluso fueron a darle una visita al Tsuchikage y de paso saludaron a Kurotsuchi quien se veía algo deprimida, Naruto le preguntó que le pasaba y ella le contestó que era porque estaba soltera. Luego de eso siguieron recorriendo la aldea hasta que se hizo de noche y regresaron al hotel donde comieron la cena y se arreglaron para ir a los bares y casinos que habían ahí, después de todo Tsunade corría con todos los gastos y no les dolía gastar nada, lo cual era raro porque era increíblemente tacaña, pero se lo adjudicaron a que era su regalo de bodas.

― Muy bien antes de irnos hay que hacer un brindis― dijo Naruto llegando de la cocina con varias copas con vino.

― No creo correcto que bebamos temprano― comento Neji bastante serio siendo apoyado por Gaara quien argumentó lo mismo.

― Es solo una copa, ¿Qué podría salir mal? ― preguntó el rubio sin saber que había llamado a la mala suerte. Una vez las copas estaban repartidas todos formaron un circulo y alzaron sus copas.

― ¡Por la futura pareja! ― gritó Naruto y todos chocaron sus copas para luego beber el contenido de sus copas.

**A la mañana siguiente…**

Se puede ver la suite hecha una desgracia, Naruto Sasuke Kiba y Gaara estaban tirados por todo el piso inconscientes.

Sasuke se estaba levantando con una resaca de los mil demonios, con mucho esfuerzo se levantó y… ― ¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS?! ― gritó Sasuke despertando a los demás.

**¡Hasta aquí!**

**¿MERECE REVIEWS? **

**Muy bien sé que muchos deben de odiarme por no estar escribiendo la continuación de mis otros fics pero este no me dejaba trabajar en paz, no se preocupen, este fic va a ser más corto por lo que luego de terminarlo voy a seguir con los otros. Eso me lleva a la siguiente pregunta.**

**¿Quieren que me centre en un solo fic hasta terminarlo o que siga actualizando todos un capitulo a la vez?**

**Y en caso de centrarme en uno solo ¿En cuál?**

**Si bien puedo seguirlos así como siempre, quiero saber que opinan ustedes.**

**Se despide Payaso Coronado**

**Hasta la proximaaa!**


	2. Chapter 2:

**¿Qué pasó ayer?**

Capitulo 2: Más jodido imposible, o tal vez si

**Advertencia: **Este fic contiene lenguaje fuerte y situaciones no aptas para todo público, por lo tanto se recomienda discreción a los lectores, por lo tanto si no tienes más de dieciocho años vete a la chingada y deja de leer cosas para adultos XDDDDDD. Otra cosa que no dije en el cap anterior es que este fic va a tener elementos de las primeras dos películas para alargarlo un poco, pero va a tener el argumento de la primera. Saludos.

**Recomendación: **Lean este fic mientras escuchan la canción serial tv drama, que es el opening 11 de gintama, y primer opening de gintama 2011.

**Disclaimer: **Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto yo solo uso a los personajes con el fin de entretener.

Suite del hotel. 9:30 a.m.

Sasuke se estaba levantando con una resaca de los mil demonios, con mucho esfuerzo se levantó y… ― ¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS?! ― gritó Sasuke despertando a los demás.

― ¡CARAJO, NO GRITES PENDEJO! ― gritó Naruto con un dolor de cabeza atómico.

― Mierda, siento que me martillean la cabeza― dijo Gaara poniéndose de pie y viendo el deplorable estado de la habitación, ahora sabía porque Sasuke había gritado, el lugar realmente era una desgracia. Ropa regada por todos lados, cosas rotas, botellas de sake y otras bebidas además de que apenas y estaban vestidos.

― Creo que se nos pasó la mano― comentó Naruto con una sonrisa nerviosa dándose la vuelta para encarar a sus amigos.

― ¡Carajo! ― gritaron Gaara y Sasuke al ver a Naruto quien tenía un enorme tatuaje en el pecho de una mujer de perfil lamiendo su pezón derecho y el cual abarcaba al menos la mitad de su torso.

― ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! ― ambos no pudieron aguantarse la risa y cayeron al suelo entre carcajadas, de verdad que se les había pasado la mano, pero Naruto era un caso aparte.

― ¿Y a ustedes que les pasa? ― preguntó molesto el rubio.

― ¡Mira…! ¡JAJAJAJAJA...! ¡Tu pecho! ― respondió Gaara entre carcajadas.

Naruto no entendía un carajo y volteó hacia abajo para ver a lo que se referían topándose con una desagradable sorpresa― ¡PUTA MADRE! ― gritó el ojiazul al ver semejante tatuaje en su inmaculado cuerpecito― ¡¿QUÉ CHINGADOS ME PASÓ?! ― gritó Naruto histérico haciendo que sus amigos se carcajearan aun más.

― ¡Puto dobe depravado! ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! ―dijo Sasuke apuntando a Naruto quien se lanzó a golpearlo mientras él se seguía riendo al igual que Gaara quien trataba de separarlos.

― ¡Cállense pendejos! ― les gritó Kiba quien se iba despertando de su letargo y topándose con una destruida suite la cual parecía un chiquero de los peores― ¿Qué carajo pasó aquí? ― se preguntó el Inuzuka con sorpresa.

― ¡ME JODIERON! ― gritó Naruto pateando lo primero que se le ponía enfrente obviamente rabioso por lo del tatuaje el cual no tenía ni idea de cómo demonios llegó ahí― ¡¿Y AHORA CÓMO MIERDAS ME QUITO ESTO?! ― gritaba apuntándose al tatuaje el cual le ardía un poco.

― Cálmate dobe, eso se quita fácil― dijo Sasuke en un intento de calmar a Naruto, no tenía ni idea de si podría quitárselo pero era mejor que nada. Por suerte su plan surtió efecto y Naruto se calmó.

― ¿Qué carajo te pasó en el pecho? ― preguntó Kiba mirando el enorme tatuaje de Naruto.

― Ni puta idea― respondió el rubio con molestia y confusión mientras se revisaba el torso tratando de descifrar la razón por la que tenía semejante cosa encima.

― ¿Y los otros? ― preguntó Gaara volteando a todas direcciones sin lograr encontrar a alguno de sus compañeros.

― No lo sé― contestó Gaara tallándose los ojos para quitarse algo del sueño.

― Yo voy al baño, ustedes busquen a los demás en este chiquero― dijo Sasuke y acto seguido se metió al baño para orinar.

― Pues ya qué― exclamó Naruto poniéndose a la labor de encontrar a sus amigos siendo ayudado por Kiba y Gaara.

Sasuke se encontraba tranquilamente cuando de pronto un sonido similar a un ronroneo lo sacó de sus cavilaciones y al voltear se topó con un enorme tigre que parecía querer comérselo―Tu no me asustas gato de mierda― dijo el pelinegro en tono retador― ¡Chidori! ― gritó con la esperanza de cargarse al gato de un golpe, pero por más que lo intentó simplemente no podía moldear chakra.

― ¡Groooaaarrr! ― rugió el tigre asustando a Sasuke.

― ¡KYYAAAAHHH! ― gritó el Uchiha salió del baño como alma que sella el shinigami.

― ¿Y a ti qué carajo te pasa? ―preguntó Kiba a un muy pálido Sasuke, bueno, más pálido de lo normal.

― ¡Hay un puto tigre en el baño! ― respondió casi a gritos.

― No seas idiota, ¿Cómo demonios se va a meter un tigre a la suite? ― preguntó un escéptico Naruto dirigiéndose a la puerta del baño.

― ¡No habrás la puerta, imbécil! ― gritó Sasuke dándole un coscorrón al rubio quien se molestó por eso.

― ¡¿POR QUÉ HICISTE ESO?! ― preguntó Naruto extremadamente molesto, ya de por si le dolía la cabeza y ese golpe solo lo empeoró.

― ¡Idiota, si abres esa puerta el tigre nos va a comer! ―respondió el Uchiha con histeria.

― Eres un maricón, ¿Cómo es posible que te enfrentes a Madara y te de miedo un simple tigre? ― dijo Naruto con sarcasmo y molestia además de algo de decepción.

―Bueno, si te crees tan crabrón, abre la pinche puerta y dale con un rasengan al tigre―ordenó el azabache a lo que Naruto negó con la cabeza mientras iba abriendo la puerta.

Al abrir se topó con la sorpresa de que realmente había un tigre, que al parecer quería comérselo porque tan pronto lo vio comenzó a acercarse a él como si lo acechara― Hmp, ¡Rasengan! ― exclamó el rubio intentando formar su característica técnica, desgraciadamente no pudo hacerlo― ay carajo― musitó con nerviosismo.

― ¡Groaaarrr! ― rugió nuevamente el tigre y Naruto salió del baño casi a la velocidad de la luz.

― ¡De verdad hay un jodido tigre en el baño! ― gritó mientras se tomaba el pecho pues casi le da un infarto.

― Te lo dije― comentó el Uchiha con suficiencia y una sonrisa arrogante.

― ¡Este no es momento para tus pendejadas de Uchiha! ― rugió Naruto dándole un coscorrón que hizo que el pelinegro se cayera de rodillas por el dolor de cabeza.

― Hijo de puta― murmuró Sasuke agarrándose la cabeza.

― Ya, ya, cálmense― les dijo Gaara tratando se usar su arena para separarlos pero falló miserablemente― ¿Qué me está pasando? ― se preguntó el pelirrojo tratando de mover su arena pero por más que lo intentaba no pudo hacerlo.

― Eso iba a decirles― dijo Sasuke llamando la atención de sus compañeros―, al parecer nos drogaron y no podemos usar nuestro chakra―agregó con gran molestia dejando a todos casi en shock.

― No me jodas, ¿Cómo pasó eso? ― preguntó el Inuzuka sorprendido y molesto.

― No tengo ni idea, pero es seguro que nos drogaron, es la única explicación lógica― respondió Sasuke pensativo.

― ¿Alguien se acuerda de lo que pasó anoche? ― indagó Gaara mirando a sus compañeros pues era incapaz de recordar lo que pasó luego de que se pusieron a beber en la suite.

― No― respondió Naruto tratando de hacer memoria pero no tenía ni idea.

― Nada― dijo Kiba en las mismas.

― Yo solo recuerdo que nos tomamos una botella de vino y luego nada― comentó Sasuke tratando de hacer memoria pero tampoco recordaba nada.

― Tenemos un gran problema― dijo Naruto llamando la atención de los demás.

― ¿A qué te refieres? ― preguntó Gaara algo dudoso.

― Los demás desaparecieron― contestó Naruto dejando pálidos a Gaara y a Kiba pues si no llegaban a Konoha con sus respectivos compañero y hermano habían dos personas que podrían dejarlos medio vivos luego de una horrible golpiza. A Sasuke por su parte le importó un carajo pues de todos modos su compañero de equipo estaba ahí y se iba a casar con su otra compañera por lo que eso no le afectaba.

― A mi no me importa si no están o si se mueren― comentó Sasuke fríamente― lo único que me importa es tomar camino hacia Konoha para llegar antes del día de mi boda, así como estoy no puedo quedarme aquí y no sabemos cuánto va a durar el efecto de la droga― agregó molesto― vámonos dobe― ordenó pues en el caso de que su chakra volviera necesitaría de Naruto y su Hiraishin para volver lo más rápido posible a la aldea.

― Eso no será posible teme― respondió Naruto con tono desafiante― no podemos dejar tirados a nuestros amigos así como así― agregó con una mirada molesta.

― ¿Y cómo por qué debería importarme donde estén? ― preguntó el ojinegro con sarcasmo.

― Veras teme― dijo Naruto aclarándose la garganta y poniendo una mano en el hombro de Sasuke― Si no volvemos con ellos a la aldea, es muy posible que Sakura-chan y las demás chicas se preocupen, lo cual ocasionaría que pospusieran la boda hasta que los encontrasen y ten por seguro que la decoración como la comida se echaría a perder― siseó el rubio casi juntando su mejilla con la de su amigo quien se puso más pálido todavía.

― ¡Hay que encontrar a esos pendejos y evitar que jodan mi boda! ―declaró el Uchiha corriendo a buscar ropa limpia para cambiarse.

― Vaya que lo conoces― dijo Gaara entre divertido y asombrado.

― Es fácil manipularlo cuando has convivido tanto con él; nosotros también vamos a cambiarnos― ordenó el rubio y todos se fueron a buscar algo de ropa.

…

Naruto se puso a tratar de recordar lo que había pasado pero no lograba recordar nada. Cansado de no recordar nada se puso a buscar ropa limpia y lo único que encontró fue un pantalón naranja y una camiseta azul. Naruto se cambiaba tranquilamente hasta que por alguna extraña razón sintió una pequeña presión en los dedos de la mano izquierda, al voltear a ver su mano se topó con la sorpresa más bizarra y posiblemente también la más desagradable de su vida― ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! ― gritó el rubio llamando la atención de sus compañeros que fueron como rayo hacia su habitación para ver si se había topado con algo raro.

― ¡¿Qué sucede?! ― preguntó un alarmado Gaara pero Naruto sin dejar de gritar les mostró su mano y todos se quedaron de piedra. En la mano de Naruto había lo que parecían ser anillos de oro, pero no cualquier tipo de anillos no, ¡Eran anillos de matrimonio! ¡Y lo peor! ¡Eran tres! ¡TRES, JODER!

― ¡Quítamelos! ¡Quítamelos! ¡Quítamelos! ― chillaba el rubio agitando la mano como si tuviera alguna especie de parasito homicida.

― ¡Puta madre! ― atinó a decir Sasuke al ver la mano de su amigo.

― Carajo, este Naruto sí que estuvo al cien por ciento anoche― comentó Kiba en tono burlón.

― ¡Esto es malo! ¡Esto es muy malo! ― repetía el rubio agarrándose la cabeza con ambas manos.

― No exageres, no es lo peor que te podría pasar― dijo Sasuke en un intento de calmar a su amigo. Pero de pronto recordó algo que le decía que sí podría ser también su problema y que hizo que se pusiera pálido como un muerto.

― ¡¿Qué no es lo peor que podría pasarme?! ― preguntó molesto el ojiazul― ¡Hinata-chan va a matarme! ¡Matarnos mejor dicho! ― agregó señalando a sus amigos quienes se sorprendieron de que Naruto quisiera echarles el muerto a ellos.

― ¡No hay salvación! ¡Nos va a cargar la chingada! ― gritó Kiba entrando en pánico.

― ¡Hey hey hey hey! ¡A mí no me eches tus muertos, cabronazo! ― dijo Sasuke molesto, ni loco aceptaba parte de esa culpa.

― ¿Qué es lo peor que podría hacerte tu novia? No parece del tipo violento― comentó el pelirrojo del grupo obviamente sin saber nada.

Los demás lo miraron raro hasta que recordaron que él no era de Konoha por lo que no sabía el tipo de situación que tenia. En Konoha era bien sabido lo celosa que podía ser Hinata cuando alguna mujer se le acercaba a su novio, tanto así que el club de fans de Naruto en Konoha se tuvo que disolver luego de que Hinata fuera a darles una paliza por estar acosando a Naruto (N/A: Como si ella nunca lo hubiese hecho nunca XDDDDDDDD). Más que una paliza fue una carnicería, muchas de las implicadas terminaron en urgencias con casi todos los huesos rotos además de que algunas los tenían salidos de la piel. Incluso algunas muchachas se levantaban con pesadillas y algunas no querían quedarse solas en las noches por miedo a que Hinata se les apareciera para repetirles la dosis.

Los muchachos pasaron media hora contándole a Gaara lo que había sucedido con Hinata y el pelirrojo se quedó de piedra, jamás en su vida pensaría que alguien tan pacifica y tímida como Hinata podría hacer tales barbaries. Ahora entendía porque Temari siempre decía repetidamente la palabra amigo cuando estaba cerca de Naruto.

― Solo queda una cosa por decir― dijo serio el ojos aqua― ¡Este es tu problema! ― gritó señalando a Naruto para luego tratar de escapar al igual que los demás pero fue retenido por Naruto quien los tiró al piso y con una extraña llave de lucha los sometió sin que pudieran hacer nada.

― ¡O me ayudan a salir de esta o nos joden a todos! ― advirtió el rubio sin soltarlos― de todos modos aunque escapen ahora, Hinata-chan los perseguirá hasta el fin de sus días por no haberme vigilado― agregó en un tono tétrico que les erizó la piel y luego dejaron de forcejear. Si bien lo que Naruto decía no tenía ni gramo de sentido, la sola idea de que les echara la culpa frente al demonio de closet que era Hinata era suficiente como para que aceptaran ayudarlo.

Naruto los soltó y volvieron a ponerse de pie para tratar de solucionar el asunto― Okey, hay que calmarse y tratar de buscar pistas que nos digan lo que sucedió anoche― dijo Sasuke usando su lado racional para averiguar el misterio de lo que había sucedido.

― ¡Hay que buscar en la ropa que nos quitamos! ― propuso Kiba y todos se fueron a buscar su ropa para luego hurgar las bolsas en busca de lo que fuera que pudiese ayudarles.

― No tengo nada― dijo Naruto con frustración.

― Nada― dijo Gaara en las mismas.

― ¡Aquí tengo algo! ― gritó Kiba mostrándoles a todos una pulsera de hospital.

― Muy bien, hay que verificar de que hospital es, ahí podrían darnos respuestas― do Sasuke reaccionando rápidamente a lo que los demás asintieron.

― Dice, hospital público de Iwagakure―leyó Kiba cuidadosamente.

― Perfecto, ya sabemos dónde comenzar― exclamó Naruto algo más calmado.

― Pues vámonos antes de que se nos haga tarde― dijo Gaara cargando un enorme bulto con vendas en la espalda además de su típica calabaza.

― ¿Y eso de dónde demonios salió? ― preguntó Naruto mirando el bulto en la espalda de su amigo.

― Es una marioneta de Kankuro, si la dejo aquí hará un drama de días y prefiero cargar con ella antes que soportar su histeria― respondió el Kazekage con molestia.

― Déjame ayudarte― dijo Naruto quitándole la marioneta de la espalda para ponérsela en la suya― Rayos, esto sí es pesado; Kankuro debe de ser muy fuerte como para cargar algo así― exclamó el rubio con sorpresa al sentir el peso de la marioneta.

― ¡Basta de charlas! ¡Hay que buscar a esos idiotas! ― gritó Sasuke con decisión.

― ¡Y acabar con mi matrimonio! ―agregó Naruto.

― ¡Y acabar con su matrimonio! ― gritaron los demás apoyando la idea de Naruto, lo último que querían era que Hinata los medio matara, ni Sasuke estaba seguro de sobrevivir a su furia.

Y así, nuestros idiotas, que diga, héroes, se encaminaron hacia el hospital público de Iwagakure con la esperanza de poder encontrar respuestas de lo que pasó anoche y posiblemente a alguno de sus amigos.

― ¿Alguno sabe dónde queda? ― preguntó Kiba y todos pararon su búsqueda ante esa nueva interrogante.

― ¡A pedir direcciones! ― gritó Sasuke quien al parecer era el líder de esos desadaptados infelices.

Y así nuestros imbéciles, que diga, héroes se fueron a pedir direcciones con el fin de encontrar el hospital. Hasta queee…

El teléfono de la habitación sonó y Naruto lo tomó para contestarlo― Uzumaki-san ― llamó la recepcionista al rubio quien ya iba de salida.

― ¿Qué sucede? ― preguntó Naruto algo confuso.

― En la línea tengo a una tal señorita Hyuga quien desea hablar con usted― respondió haciendo que tanto Naruto como los demás se pusieran pálidos. En ese momento no estaba charlando por teléfono no, estaba en una situación equivalente a desarmar una bomba atómica con una mamila lo cual se podría interpretar como que estaban realmente jodidos― ¿Qué le digo? ― preguntó la mujer y Naruto sintió que estaba tomando la decisión más importante de su vida, además de que podría ser la última.

― Páseme la llamada― contestó Naruto sintiendo que se estaba metiendo a la boca del lobo.

― ¿Halo? ¿Naruto-kun? ― preguntó una dulce y tímida voz que pertenecía a su novia y futura esposa, Hinata Hyuga.

― Ho-hola Hinata-chan―saludó el rubio con mucha tensión además de que podía sentir las penetrantes miradas de los demás en su nuca― ¿Co-cómo supiste d-donde esta…vamos? ― preguntó esperando no haberla llamado mientras estaba drogado para decirle que se había casado.

― Bueno, como no nos dijeron dónde se iban a quedar estuvimos llamando a todos los hoteles de la cuidad hasta que dimos con este― respondió la ojiperla haciendo que Naruto se calmara un poco.

― ¿Y para qué nos llamaban? ― preguntó el rubio tanteando el terreno.

― Bueno es que queríamos saber cómo estaban― respondió la peliazul algo apenada ya que no quería que Naruto pensara que lo estaba acosando (N/A: Y hasta cuando le preocupa que la tache de acosadora XDDDD).

― Ah bueno, nosotros estamos bien, no hay nada de qué preocuparse― exclamó Naruto para zafarse de la conversación.

― ¿Podrías pasarme a Shino-kun? Quisiera hablar un rato con él― pidió la Hyuga y Naruto sintió como la desesperación volvía a su ser.

― No se puede, veras Shino salió temprano para recolectar algunos insectos de la zona― respondió el Uzumaki con unos nervios atroces, pero tratando de sonar lo más tranquilo posible.

― Que lastima ¿Y no está por ahí Kiba-kun? ― preguntó la Hyuga cosa que hizo que Naruto se mosqueara por eso.

― Lo siento, Kiba está dormido― respondió el rubio con una risa forzada haciendo que el Inuzuka se molestara un poco.

― Que mal― murmuró la peliazul pues tenía la esperanza de que alguno de sus compañeros le dijera que habían estado haciendo anoche. No es que no confiara en Naruto porque confiaba en él, era en sus fans en las que no confiaba y sabría el cielo que cosas querrían hacerle a su inocente novio. De pronto se escuchó una tercera voz que le quitó el teléfono a Hinata.

― Halo Naruto, pásame a Shikamaru o Chouji por favor― casi ordeno Ino quien quería indagar con sus compañeros por cualquier cosa que pudiese haber pasado.

― Lo siento Ino pero Shikamaru está dormido y ya sabes cómo se pone cuando lo despiertan temprano― dijo el rubio orgulloso de su excusa.

― ¿Y Chouji? ― preguntó algo dudosa la ojiazul.

― ¡Ah, Chouji! Él comió mucho anoche y se indigestó, ahora está durmiendo en la misma habitación que Shikamaru― contestó el rubio mientras sentía que esquivaba una bijuudama.

― ¿Y qué hay de los demás? ― preguntó otra voz que logró identificar como Ten Ten.

― Naruto, Ten Ten pregunta que como están los demás― dijo Ino como quien no quiere la cosa.

Ahora Naruto no sabía ni qué rayos hacer, ya se le habían acabado las excusas y aun faltaban unos cuantos que justificas. Pero como a diferencia de la creencia popular él no era idiota, rápidamente preparó una excusa convincente.

― Están abajo en la recepción, es que vamos a salir a turistear y comprar suvenires― respondió Naruto con voz calmada y una risa algo nerviosa.

― ¿Y por qué tú todavía estas en la habitación? ― indagó la rubia Yamanaka con suspicacia.

― Es que me olvidé del dinero y por eso regresé, fue una suerte volver tan a tiempo para contestar― exclamó Naruto sintiendo que esquivaba una flecha del Susano de Sasuke― discúlpame Ino, pero ya tengo que irme, les daré sus saludos a los demás― agregó el rubio y acto seguido colgó el teléfono para luego caer sentado sosteniéndose el pecho.

― Hay Dios, casi creí que no iba a sobrevivir― comentó el rubio recuperándose de un ataque de pánico.

― Yo quería hablar con Hinata― balbuceó Kiba algo molesto.

― No, es mejor así. Entre menos hablemos con ellas mejor― dijo Sasuke saliendo en defensa de su amigo.

― Ahora vámonos al hospital― ordenó Gaara a lo que todos asintieron y rápidamente salieron de la suite para irse a pedir direcciones y averiguar dónde quedaba el dichoso hospital.

…

Una hora después en el hospital de Iwagakure…

Hospital de Iwagakure. 11:05 a.m.

Los chicos pudieron encontrar al doctor que los había atendido y se pusieron a charlar con él. El doctor era un hombre calvo de de ojos negros, de mediana edad el cual vestía ropa de enfermero y una bata blanca encima

― Entonces doctor, ¿Podría decirnos cómo llegamos aquí ayer? ― preguntó Gaara al doctor que según les dijo la recepcionista, les había atendido la noche anterior.

― Lo que pasó es que estuvieron en una pelea y su amigo tuvo varios moretones además de unas costillas rotas―respondió el doctor mirando a Kiba quien se preguntaba qué demonios habían estado haciendo.

― ¿No sabe que nos sucedió? Anoche nos drogaron y no recordamos nada de lo que pasó ― dijo Naruto tratando de obtener algo más de información sobre la noche anterior.

― Pues ahora que recuerdo les hicimos unas pruebas de sangre y encontramos restos de una droga que no supimos identificar― respondió el doctor tomándose el mentón.

― Pudo haber empezado por ahí― murmuró un molesto Naruto.

― ¿Y no se enteró de dónde veníamos o algo así? ― preguntó Gaara esperanzado de poder encontrar a su hermano y demás compañeros.

― Como sea, según recuerdo venían de celebrar una boda en un bar y hubo una pelea, creo que fue la tuya― contestó el doc mirando a Naruto quien se puso aun más pálido de lo que ya estaba, aun albergaba la mínima esperanza de que se hubiese robado esos anillos durante la borrachera, pero no, lo jodieron y bien jodido― Por cierto, casarte con tres mujeres… ufff, debes de ser un maldito suertudo― agregó el doc con clara admiración en sus palabras mientras Naruto lloraba en una esquina con una pesada aura cubriéndolo.

― Hinata-chan me va a matar― susurraba el rubio a lo que todos le miraron rato―, y se los va a llevar a ustedes entre las patas― agregó dejando a los demás deprimidos.

― Dígame doctor ¿Alguna de las esposas de este tarado vino con nosotros? ― preguntó Sasuke para ver si podrían averiguar algo más.

― Lo siento, pero no, solo vinieron ustedes― contestó el doctor encogiéndose de hombros.

― Oiga doc, ¿No sabe donde fue la ceremonia? ― preguntó Naruto recuperándose de su depresión.

― Ah sí, está en la calle de "no me importa" y "váyanse al carajo" ― respondió el doc algo mosqueado― miren, yo soy doctor no guía turístico y si no tienen nada más que hacer les pido que se retiren porque tengo muchos pacientes que atender― finalizó el doctor marchándose.

― ¡Espere! ―le pidió Naruto― ¿No sabe al menos en donde se celebran las bodas aquí? ― preguntó Naruto con la esperanza de al menos saber eso.

― No estoy seguro, pero en el norte de la aldea creo que hay una capilla donde la gente va a casarse rápido y sin muchos problemas, si piden direcciones pueden llegar ahí antes del medio día ― respondió el hombre y acto seguido se largó a atender a sus pacientes.

― ¡Muy bien! ¡A pedir direcciones! ―gritó Naruto y todos se dispersaron para averiguar donde quedaba la dichosa capilla.

…

Calles de Iwagakure 11:30 a.m.

― ¿Alguien supo algo? ― indagó Sasuke mirando a sus compañeros.

― Según me dijeron queda a unas veinte cuadras al norte si seguimos derecho este camino― dijo Gaara señalando la calle donde estaban― luego son tres cuadras a la derecha y se supone que deberíamos llegar a la capilla― agregó a lo que todos cruzaron miradas y asintieron. Por el momento la prioridad era disolver el matrimonio de Naruto lo antes posible o quizás no habría un mañana.

― ¡ALTO AHÍ NARUTO UZUMAKI! ― gritó una voz realmente furiosa. Todos se voltearon para ver de qué se trataba topándose con el Tsuchikage Onoki quien iba acompañado de varios jounin además de que iba hecho una furia y los miraba fijamente.

― Creo que es con nosotros― comentó Kiba suplicando al cielo que estuviera equivocado.

― Nah, debe de haber algún otro Naruto Uzumaki cerca― dijo Gaara intentando negar la realidad. Pero eso no duró mucho pues una enorme roca lanzada por Onoki casi los aplasta.

― ¡Corran! ― gritó Naruto esquivando varias rocas voladoras cortesía de Onoki. Ninguno se lo pensó dos veces y emprendieron veloz carrera en dirección hacia la capilla.

― ¡VUELVE AQUÍ UZUMAKIIIII! ― gritó Onoki siguiendo a esos pobres infelices que corrían por sus vidas a toda velocidad.

― ¡¿QUÉ MIERDA LE HICISTE AL VIEJO?! ― preguntó Sasuke esquivando un justu de fuego que por poco lo rostiza.

― ¡NO LO SÉ! ― respondió Naruto totalmente aterrado. Si bien pudiesen haberse quedado a pelear, lo único que habrían conseguido fue que los matasen pues no podían moldear chakra y eso los dejaba en desventaja.

― ¡VUELVE AQUÍ MALDITO VIOLADOR! ― gritó Onoki aun más furioso dejando a Naruto y los demás shockeados por esa revelación.

― ¡¿QUÉ MIERDAS HICE ANOCHEEEEEE?! ― gritó Naruto corriendo aun más rápido.

― ¡NO ESCAPARAS! ― aseveró el Tsuchikage lanzando varioas rocas a Naruto y los demás.

― ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! ― gritaron todo mientras esquivaban las rocas que Onoki tiraba a matar.

Esos pobres infelices tuvieron que correr por al menos dos horas antes de perder a Onoki y a sus jounin lo cuales los cazaban como si fueran sabuesos. Tanto Naruto como los demás estuvieron cerca de morir un par de veces antes de que se les ocurriera la brillante idea de esconderse en unos enormes cestos de mimbre de los que habían en el marcado.

― Este escondite es un cliché― comentó Sasuke con molestia, él jamás había tenido que huir de una pelea y el haber corrido así le hizo sentir como si su orgullo hubiese sido pisoteado.

― Me importa una mierda, con que nos salve el trasero es suficiente para mí― dijo Naruto sacando la cabeza del cesto para asegurarse de que no hubiesen moros en la costa.

― ¿Despejado? ― preguntó Gaara quien estaba en un cesto arriba de Kiba quien sentía como era aplastado por el peso del pelirrojo y de su calabaza completamente rellena de arena.

― ¡Bájateme de encima! ― pidió el Inuzuka molesto.

― Despejado― informó Naruto y todos salieron rápidamente de los cestos.

― Ahora hay que ir a la capilla lo más rápida y sigilosamente posible― ordenó Sasuke y los demás asintieron en silencio.

…

Ya en la entrada de la capilla…

Afueras de la capilla de Iwagakure 1:10 p.m.

―Hasta que al fin la encontramos― dijo Naruto algo aliviado pues les tocó irse a hurtadillas para que Onoki no los encontrara.

― Entremos― dijo Gaara siendo seguido por sus amigos mientras abría la puerta del local.

La capilla aunque no muy grande, era bastante bonita y se veía como un buen lugar donde ir a casarse, o al menos seria así si no eres drogado por sabrá el cielo quien.

― ¡Holaaaa! ― gritó un hombre pelinegro de unos cuarenta y cinco años que vestía una camisa verde a rayas y un pantalón negro además de unas sandalias. Una vez los divisó corrió a abrazarlos a todos― creí que no los volvería a ver― dijo mirándolos a todos para luego concentrarse en Naruto― saben, durante toda mi vida he visto gente loca, ¡pero nadie como tú! ― agregó abrazando a Naruto quien se veía bastante incomodo― ¿Qué pasa? ¿Ya no amas a Coyote? ― preguntó el hombre algo molesto.

― No es eso, lo que pasa es que no nos acordamos de nada de lo que pasó anoche y queríamos ver si tu nos decías algo― respondió Naruto con una sonrisa nerviosa.

― Es broma ¿Cierto? ― preguntó el hombre como si fuera alguna especie de broma de cámara oculta. Los demás solo lo miraron serios lo que le dio a entender que no estaban bromeando― ¿En serio no se acuerdan de nada? ― preguntó sorprendido.

― No estamos bromeando, queremos saber con quien se casó este idiota y ver si puedes deshacer el matrimonio― dijo un muy serio Sasuke.

― Bueno eso puedo hacerlo, pero tienen que estar las partes involucradas― contestó Coyote tomándose el mentón.

― ¿Y sabes quiénes son? ― preguntó Kiba tratando de saber un poco más.

―Pues no me acuerdo de sus nombre, pero ahora que recuerdo aquí está un álbum de fotos― exclamó el pelinegro mayor yendo hasta un mostrados de dónde sacó un enorme álbum de fotos que luego le entregó a Naruto quien se puso a ojearlo con los demás.

― ¡IMPOSIBLE! ― gritó Kiba mirando el álbum.

― ¡NO ME LO CREO! ― gritó Gaara al borde del colapso.

― ¡PUTA MADRE! ― fue lo único que atinó a decir Sasuke.

― ¡AHORA SI QUE ME JODIERON! ― gritó Naruto viendo a sus esposas.

―Ellas son…

**¡Hasta aquí!**

**¿Qué pasaría la noche anterior?**

**¿Quién los drogó?**

**¿Por qué Onoki quiere la cabeza de Naruto? (La mayoría lo intuye XDDDDDDD)**

**¿Quiénes serán las esposas de Naruto?**

**Okey okey, sé que me van a odiar por cortarlo en la mejor parte, pero era necesario para darle suspenso a la trama. Espero que les haya gustado el cap, me entristeció que este fic no tuviera la acogida de los otros pero bueno, me hizo feliz que al menos casi doscientas personas lo hubiesen leído XDDDD. Adiós.**

**RETO: Quien adivine al menos dos de las esposas de Naruto se lleva un oneshot.**

**¡Hagan sus apuestas señoras y señores!**

**Pero recuerden, irse a lo obvio solo hará que no ganen nada, ¡sean creativos con sus respuestas!**

**(Modo Germán Garmendia On)**

**Y si te gusto no te olvides de comentar y darle follow, subo capítulos casi todos los días, Ok no XDDD uuun abrazo psicológico y espero que estén pendientes del próximo cap donde se va a revelar parte de lo que pasó la noche anterior además de que se va a conocer la identidad de las esposas de Naruto. Saludos.**

**(Modo Germán Garmendia OFF)**

**Contestando a los reviews:**

**Serpiente Obsidiana: gracias por leer viejo. El fic está inspirado en la película pero con sus cambios para adaptarlo al mundo de Naruto. Saludos y ojala te guste este cap.**

**Nekuroshi kyu: ¡No estabas muerto, andabas de parranda! XDDDDDDDD. Ya en serio, disculpa que no fuera lo que esperabaso el cap que esperabas XD, pero es que estas cosas me pasan a veces, estoy tranquilo escribiendo y de pronto una súper idea de cruza por mi mente y no me deja en paz hasta que la escribo ¿Cómo crees que mis otras historias aparecieron XDDD. ¿Esperas un chino violador? Pfffff ¡INGENUO! Ni vas a ver venir lo que va a pasar en este fic que podría ser el más alocado que he escrito XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD. Créeme cuando te digo que un chino violador seria la cosa más normal que podrías ver en este fic XDDD. Saludos.**

**Yomii20: Gracias por leer. Y si, me voy a concentrar en este fic hasta que lo termine para poder continuar con mis otras historias que por cierto te invito a que les des una mirada a ver que te parecen. Saludos.**

**Ziotzae: Muchas gracias por leer, como ya dije me voy a centrar en este fic hasta terminarlo. Créeme cuando te digo que será mejor que estés usando un pañal de adulto cuando leas donde están los demás amigos de Naruto XDDDDDDD. Sé que Sasuke debía de estar perdido pero me pareció mejor dejarlo en la habitación para joderlo un poco más. Me inspiré en esa película porque el otro día la estuve viendo mientras hacia un dibujo de Naruto (Si, soy un multiusos XDD) y me pareció graciosísimo hacer un fic inspirado en una de mis películas favoritas. Saludos. **

**Natyqg: Nah, eso ya está gastado, lo mejor es dejarlos solo sin que sepan ni un carajo XDDDDDD. Saludos.**

**Se despide Payaso Coronado**

**Hasta la proximaaa!**


	3. Chapter 3

**¿Qué pasó ayer?**

Capitulo 3: ¿Quién dice que las cosas no pueden empeorar?

**Advertencia: **Este fic contiene lenguaje fuerte y situaciones no aptas para todo público, por lo tanto se recomienda discreción a los lectores, por lo tanto si no tienes más de dieciocho años vete a la chingada y deja de leer cosas para adultos XDDDDDD. Otra cosa que no dije en el cap anterior es que este fic va a tener elementos de las primeras dos películas para alargarlo un poco, pero va a tener el argumento de la primera. Saludos.

**Recomendación: **Lean este fic mientras escuchan la canción serial tv drama, que es el opening 11 de gintama, y primer opening de gintama 2011.

**Disclaimer: **Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto yo solo uso a los personajes con el fin de entretener.

―Pues no me acuerdo de sus nombres, pero ahora que recuerdo aquí está un álbum de fotos― exclamó el pelinegro mayor yendo hasta un mostrador de dónde sacó un enorme álbum de fotos que luego le entregó a Naruto quien se puso a ojearlo con los demás.

― ¡IMPOSIBLE! ― gritó Kiba mirando el álbum.

― ¡NO ME LO CREO! ― gritó Gaara al borde del colapso.

― ¡PUTA MADRE! ― fue lo único que atinó a decir Sasuke.

― ¡AHORA SI QUE ME JODIERON! ― gritó Naruto viendo a sus esposas.

―Ellas son… haber aquí dice sus nombres. Según mi libro se llaman Hanabi Hyuga, Sakura Haruno, y ¿Nekobaa? Qué raro nombre― dijo Coyote leyendo los nombres de las esposas de Naruto.

― ¡TE VOY A MATAR DOBE HIJO DE PUTAAAAAA! ― gritó Sasuke tirándose sobre su ex amigo para matarlo.

**¡Corten!**

**Payaso Coronado: Nah, los estoy troleando XDDDDD. Las verdaderas esposas de Naruto vienen ahora.**

**¡Levante la mano quien manchó el pantalón de la risa al leer el nombre de Nekobaa!**

**En fin, ahora sí, ya vienen las verdaderas esposas del rubio. Si lo sé, ¡SOY EL DIABLO! XDDDDDDDDDD**

**¡DE VUELTA A LA ACCION!**

―Pues no me acuerdo de sus nombres, pero ahora que recuerdo aquí está un álbum de fotos― exclamó el pelinegro mayor yendo hasta un mostrador de dónde sacó un enorme álbum de fotos que luego le entregó a Naruto quien se puso a ojearlo con los demás.

― ¡IMPOSIBLE! ― gritó Kiba mirando el álbum.

― ¡NO ME LO CREO! ― gritó Gaara al borde del colapso.

― ¡PUTA MADRE! ― fue lo único que atinó a decir Sasuke.

― ¡AHORA SI QUE ME JODIERON! ― gritó Naruto viendo a sus esposas.

―Ellas son…

― ¡LA MIZUKAGEEEEEE! ― gritó Kiba aterrado mirando la primera fotografía del álbum donde salía una hermosa mujer de atractiva figura, ojos azules y larguísimo cabello castaño rojizo quien vestía un vestido azul de una pieza.

― ¡No! ¡Imposible! Ella es… ella es… ¡ES UNA COSPLAYER! ― gritó Naruto tratando de negar la realidad.

― ¡UNA COSPLAYER! ― repitieron todos para tratar de mentirse a sí mismos.

― Según mi libro de registro se llama Mei Terumi― dijo Coyote mirando a esos pobres infelices que estaban experimentando el peor ataque de pánico de sus vidas.

― ¡SE CAMBIO EL NOMBRE PORQUE ES UNA COSPLAYER BUENISIMA! ― decretó el rubio siguiendo con su mentira.

― ¡MUY BUENA COSPLAYER! ― gritaron todos. De verdad que no querían ver la realidad, o mejor dicho, tenían miedo de la realidad.

― Por cierto, olvidó esto aquí― habló Coyote mostrándoles un sombrero de Kage color azul que más de uno habría jurado vérselo a Mei.

― ¡ES PARTE DE SU COSPLAY! ― siguió gritando Naruto con las lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos. Ya podía verse ahí, en medio de Hinata y Mei siendo brutalmente apaleado hasta la muerte.

― ¡QUE BUENA COSPLAYER! ― gritaron los demás. Por dios que no querían aceptar la realidad. Sabían que si eso se llegaba a saber, Hinata los mataría y luego colgaría sus cabezas en la entrada de la aldea.

― ¡Hinata-chan me va a mataaaar! ― dijo Naruto tirándose al piso para lloriquear.

Si se preguntan cómo eran las fotos pues se los diré. En la primera foto aparecían Naruto y Mei besándose mientras el rubio le metía mano en el busto y el trasero, en la segunda aparecían nuevamente los dos besándose con más pasión y casi cogiendo sobre Coyote quien al parecer no se quito a tiempo antes de que le cayeran encima, los otros por su lado estaban riéndose a más no poder. desgraciadamente solo aparecían ellos además de Mei por lo que dedujeron que los demás ya se habían perdido antes de llegar ahí.

― ¡Madre mía! ― gritó Sasuke con el rostro descolocado mirando la tercer foto.

― No es para tanto, además esa expresión ya esta pasada de moda― comentó Kiba al escuchar a Sasuke.

― ¡No estúpido! ― corrigió el Uchiha sin creer lo que veía― ¡Lo que digo es que este pendejo se ha casado con mi madre! ― gritó mirando una foto donde aparecía su sacro santa madre Mikoto Uchiha - quien debería estar muerta- metiéndole la lengua hasta la garganta a Naruto quien al igual que con Mei le estaba metiendo mano en el busto, solo que en vez de tocarle el trasero como a Mei, le estaba tocando el frente, cosa que dejó a Sasuke traumado de por vida― ¡EXPLÍCATE HIJO DE PUTA! ― rugió el azabache restregándole el álbum al pobre rubio que no entendía un carajo.

― ¡¿De qué me hablas?! ― exigió saber Naruto a lo que un realmente furioso Sasuke le puso el álbum frente a su rostro haciendo que se sonrojara al ver como aparecía en esa foto.

― ¡EXPLICAME POR QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTAS TOQUETEANDO A MI MADRE! ― exigió conocer el ex último Uchiha aun más furioso.

― ¡No seas imbécil! ― rugió Naruto dándole un coscorrón― ¡Tu madre esta muerta! ― le recordó con molestia― ¡Esta mujer solo se le parece! ― agregó dejando a Sasuke confundido.

― Okey, lo mejor será que terminemos de ver el álbum― dijo Gaara quitándoselo a Sasuke para ver las próximas fotos donde aparecían Naruto y la aparente Mikoto besándose mientras que en otra aparecían abrazados con junto con Mei quien no parecía sufrir por compartir a su "esposo".

― Hay dios mío― dijo Gaara mirando las últimas fotos.

― ¡¿Qué pasa?! ― preguntó Naruto a sabiendas de que no le iba a gustar la respuesta. Gaara rápidamente le dio el álbum a su mejor amigo quien se quedó de piedra al verlo. En las últimas fotos aparecían él y Kurotsuchi, la nieta de Onoki, solo que las fotos eran diferentes. En esas fotos los dos se estaban abrazando como si fueran enamorados de toda la vida y se veían realmente felices.

― Naruto, ¿Estás bien? ― preguntó Kiba mirando la cara inmutable de Naruto.

― ¿Podría alguien prestarme un kunai para suicidarme? ― preguntó educadamente el ojiazul haciendo que los demás se preocuparan.

― Pues no, pero si quieres puedo asistirte en tu suicidio― propuso Coyote sacando un grueso libro― solo tienes que poner tu firma y consentimiento aquí― agregó señalando unas líneas en el libro.

― ¿Asisten suicidios? ― preguntó Gaara sin creérselo.

― Pues sí, no muchos se casan. Pero te sorprenderías cuantos desean morirse y aquí les damos atención para que no los encuentren tirados en cualquier lado― respondió el pelinegro con una sonrisa― pero es una lástima, tener a tres lindas chicas siendo una la Mizukage además otra la nieta del Tsuchikage no es algo para suicidarse, más bien para celebrarlo― agregó con algo de tristeza.

― ¡Oye tú! ¡Dime como se llama esta mujer! ― exigió saber Sasuke mostrándole a Coyote la foto de quien se suponía era su madre y por dios esperaba que no fuera así.

― Déjame ver― dijo el pelinegro mayor mirando los nombres de las esposas de Naruto en su acta de matrimonio― se llama, Mikoto Uchiha ¿Por qué preguntas? ― preguntó confundido.

― ¿Eres hijastro de Naruto? ― preguntó un shockeado Gaara.

― Hijastro del dobe― murmuró el Uchiha en las mismas que los demás― ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ― gritaba el Uchiha en el suelo pataleando y llorando como un niño berrinchudo.

― Por cierto, tú y tu esposa morena me dejaron el baño hecho una desgracia, por dios que es intensa esa mujer― comentó Coyote refiriéndose a Mikoto y sacando a Sasuke de su berrinche.

― NO HABLES ASÍ DE MI MADRE, BASTARDOOOO! ― gritaba Sasuke tratando de ahorcar a un divertido Coyote quien sí que no se esperaba eso.

― ¡Cálmate Sasuke! ¡No eres al único al que le ha pasado! ― dijo Kiba tratando de animar a Sasuke quien lo miró con curiosidad y enojo.

― ¡¿Acaso tu madre se acostó con Shino?! ― preguntó el Uchiha fuera de sí.

― No, fue con otro compa, pero igual me jode que haya pasado― respondió el Inuzuka con molestia, aquellas palabras fueron como un bálsamo para Sasuke, ¡De verdad había alguien que comprendía su dolor― No estás solo amigo― dijo Kiba mirando a Sasuke con una mirada de un hermano que compartía el dolor de saber que su madre se acostó con un imbécil de su edad.

― Muchas gracias, amigo― exclamó Sasuke con lágrimas en los ojos mientras abrazaba al castaño haciendo que a los demás les saliera una gota de sudor por la nuca.

― Muy bien, ignorando eso… si se puede ¿Podrías darme la dirección de alguna que no fuera Kurotsuchi? ― pidió el rubio pues ahora que sabía porque Onoki lo estaba buscando, ni de joda se acercaba a su casa pues algo le decía que no lo quería vivo.

― Haber... lo siento pero solo está la dirección de sus casas y no están en la aldea― respondió Coyote desilusionando a Naruto pues si sabían dónde estaban podrían ir a traerlas para deshacer el susodicho matrimonio― ¡Ah sí! Ahora que recuerdo la pelirroja dijo que se estaba quedando en el hotel Palazzo― comentó con una mano en el mentón.

― ¿Sabes dónde queda? ― preguntó Gaara esperando obtener respuestas.

― Claro, denme un momento y les doy un mapa para que se orienten por la aldea― respondió el pelinegro mayor marchándose a buscar el mapa y marcarles donde quedaba el hotel. Fueron cinco de los más incómodos minutos en la vida de Naruto pues Sasuke y Kiba seguían abrazándose en el piso diciéndose lo mucho que se entendían y que de ahí en adelante siempre serian buenos amigos. Al fin luego de un rato Coyote volvió con el mapa que le fue entregado a Naruto.

― ¡Muchas gracias! ― dijo Naruto abrazando al tipo antes de irse.

― ¡No se preocupen, para lo que necesiten! ―les gritó antes de que se fueran.

…

Afueras de la capilla 2:00 p.m.

―Bueno, ahora hacia el hotel― dijo un decidido Naruto cruzando miradas con los demás quienes solo asintieron. Pero de pronto, dos ninjas desconocidos se les atravesaron y uno de ellos cargaba una especie de rifle rudimentario.

― ¡Alto ahí pendejos! ― gritó el ninja del cañón.

― ¡Esperen! ¡Esperen! ― pidió Naruto subiendo las palmas.

― ¡Regrésenlo! ― ordenaron los ninjas dejando confundidos a los demás.

― ¡No sabemos de qué hablan! ― exclamó Gaara con miedo de que le dieran un tiro.

― ¡Que lo regresen de una vez, malditos! ― volvieron a exigir pero de pronto.

― ¡Déjenlos en paz! ― gritó Coyote saliendo armado de la capilla armado con una afilada katana.

Sasuke aprovechó la distracción y le pateó las pelotas al tipo del rifle gesto que fue imitado por Gaara quien pateo al otro tipo. Pero desgraciadamente el del rifle soltó un disparo que le dio a Coyote en el hombro.

― ¡Huyan! ― les gritó el pelinegro. Ellos no lo dudaron y salieron corriendo dejando a Coyote a su suerte.

…

Calles de Iwagakure 2:40 p.m.

― Hay por dios, creí… que no íbamos a salir… de esa― dijo un jadeante Kiba agarrándose el pecho pues les costó bastante el huir de la capilla pues para rematar los jounin de Onoki los encontraron y los corretearon varias cuadras hasta que pudieron perderlos de vista volviendo a esconderse en los cestos de mimbre.

― Bueno, por suerte y según este mapa, estamos a cuatro cuadras del hotel donde está la Mizukage― dijo Naruto mirando el mapa que les había dado Coyote por quien rogaban estuviera bien. Incluso Sasuke pensó en invitarlo a la boda por haberle salvado el trasero, bueno, eso sí sobrevivía a lo que les esperaba.

Nuestros idiotas siguieron caminando un rato hasta que encontraron el dichoso hotel donde todos sus problemas quedarían resueltos, o al menos una parte pues si encontraban a Mei y la supuesta madre de Sasuke sabrían dónde estaban los demás. Sin miedo entraron a la recepción donde fueron atendidos por la recepcionista quien se sorprendió un poco de verlos pero recibió a Naruto con una gran sonrisa.

― Buenas tardes, señor Uzumaki. Su esposa me dijo que le notificara cuando volviera― dijo la mujer dejando a Naruto en shock al igual que a los demás.

― ¿P-podría decirme la habitación en la que está? ― solicitó el rubio con algo de miedo pues no sabía que podría encontrarse.

― Es la doscientos nueve― informó la recepcionista quien marcó uno de los números de teléfono e informó a las esposa de Naruto que él ya había regresado.

― (Esto se está poniendo feo) ― pensó Naruto sintiendo la penetrante mirada de Sasuke en su espalda, si estar casado con alguien sin saber quién era es algo malo, saber que te casaste con la difunta madre de tu mejor amigo es algo peor. Solo esperaba que fuera Mei quien estuviera en la habitación y que Mikoto no estuviera por ahí porque de ser así, Sasuke lo mataba.

― (¡Matar, matar, matar, matar!) ― era lo único que pasaba por la mente del Uchiha quien solo esperaba una oportunidad para saltar sobre el dobe para acabar con su indigna vida.

Una vez frente a la habitación los cuatro amigos se pararon en la puerta sin mover un musculo o siquiera hacer el más mínimo ruido. Simplemente se quedaron frente a la puerta sin saber qué hacer, pero entre ellos comenzó una guerra de miradas para decidir quién sería el sacrificio, que diga, el valiente que tocaría a la puerta. De pronto, todos se quedaron viendo a Naruto como si fuera alguna especie de sacrificio, que diga, elegido a lo que el rubio trató inútilmente de desviar la atención a otro pero todos se habían confabulado en su contra.

― Toca la maldita puerta― sisearon todos centrando su mirada en el rubio quien se sintió acorralado.

― Malditos…― murmuró furioso Naruto dirigiendo su mano hacia la puerta. Pero justo cuando iba a tocar, la puerta se abrió abruptamente y de la habitación salió una sonriente Mei.

― ¡Hola chicos! ― saludó la pelirroja y acto seguido tomó a Naruto del cuello y lo arrinconó contra pared para luego darle un fogoso beso y al parecer le metió la lengua hasta la garganta y posiblemente a su esófago. Naruto por su parte no sabía ni qué carajo hacer, frente a él estaba la soltera, o mejor ex soltera más cotizada de todo el continente ninja y eso sin exagerar pues no eran pocos los que le pedían su mano, es más, sus pretendientes se contaban por miles y de todos las clases sociales, desde simples campesinos hasta Daimyos, pero todos eran miserablemente rechazados. Y ahí estaba él, Naruto Uzumaki, el héroe de la cuarta guerra, besando a Mei Terumi frente a sus amigos que estaban en un shock increíble― ¿Por qué tan calladito? ― preguntó la ojiazul en un tono pícaro.

― Justo cuando creí que lo había visto todo― comentó Gaara con los ojos abiertos como platos.

― ¡Pasen! ― les dijo Mei a lo que todos entraron a la enorme suite de la pelirroja que era casi tan grande como la de ellos, pero era mejor decorada. Sasuke tuvo que ayudar a Gaara a sostener a Naruto pues el beso fue demasiado para el pobre quien parecía desconectado de la realidad y ni se podía mover. Una vez dentro Mei tomó a Naruto y se lo llevó hasta un mueble donde se sentó y puso la cabeza del rubio en sus muslos― Te extrañe mi amor― dijo la Mizukage de forma romántica dándole un tierno beso a Naruto quien estaba en alguna especie de forma chibi mientras lloraba de forma cómica.

― Mei-san, tenemos que hablar con usted― dijo Gaara tomando la palabra.

― ¿Qué sucede? ― preguntó Mei confundida, por algún motivo que desconocía Naruto se veía muy tenso.

― Vera Mei-san, ayer fuimos drogados y no recordamos nada― explicó el pelirrojo dejando a Mei algo confundido.

― ¿Es broma? ― preguntó la Mizukage con una expresión de extrañez.

― Ojala pudiera decir que sí, pero no. De verdad fuimos drogados, no sabemos porque ni por quien y lo peor es que no recordamos nada por lo que esperábamos que pudiera decirnos lo que pasó―contestó Sasuke con una mirada molesta, después de enterarse de que su madre estaba viva al menos esperaba verla ahí, pero al parecer tendría que esperar un poco más.

―Siento mucho lo que pasó anoche― dijo Naruto quitándose de los muslos de la pelirroja quien se veía bastante shocekada

― ¿Entonces todo lo que me dijiste era mentira? ― preguntó la pelirroja con lágrimas en los ojos― ¡Soy una estúpida! ―gritó rompiendo en llanto. De más está decir que todos estaban muy incómodos con eso. La pobre Mei pensó en que por fin había encontrado a un hombre que la quisiera por ser ella, mejor dicho por cómo era y no por su físico o su cargo de gobernante ya que en general algunos la buscaban por ser dirigente de una poderosa aldea ninja y pensaban que podrían ganar alguna posición social, además de que estarían casados con una mujer realmente hermosa, lo primero era por lo que los rechazaba a todos, hasta que llegó Naruto y la encandiló de tal forma que no dudó en casarse con él.

― No, no eres una estúpida― le dijo Naruto abrazándola para darle algo de consuelo.

― Lo que necesitamos es que venga con nosotros para que el matrimonio se pueda deshacer― comentó Gaara quien parecía no tener mucho tacto con la situación.

Mei iba a dar una respuesta pero de pronto la puerta fue derribada y por ella entraron cinco jounin de Iwagakure.

― ¡Alto ahí! ―gritó uno de los jounin.

― ¡Naruto Uzumaki! ¡Quedas bajo arresto por los cargos de violación y secuestro! ― gritó otro de los jounin.

― ¡Pero yo no presenté cargos! ― gritó Mei de la nada.

― ¡¿Violaste a la Mizukage?! ― preguntó un impactado Sasuke mirando a Naruto quien no creí eso siquiera posible.

― ¡Eres un bastardo! ― dijo un tercer jounin lanzándose a golpear a Naruto― ¡¿Cómo te atreves a hacerle algo así a tan distinguida dama?! ― preguntó golpeando al rubio quien hacía lo posible para defenderse.

― Bueno, de hecho es mi esposo y nos casamos luego de eso― comentó Mei algo sonrojada por lo que había dicho. Los jounin se quedaron de piedra al oír eso.

― Señor, encontramos a Naruto Uzumaki, esta con la Mizukage Mei Terumi y al parecer están casados― comunicó uno de los jounin por medio de un comunicador en su cuello.

― ¡Demonios! ¡Es un maldito suertudo! ― gritó un sujeto a través del comunicador.

― Entonces, ¿Lo arrestamos o le hacemos un altar? ― preguntó el jounin pues no todos los días te enteras que la mujer más deseada del continente se casa, y menos con el hombre más deseado del mundo. Literalmente y sin exagerar, Naruto era el hombre más cotizado del mundo, y al igual que con Mei, sus pretendientes contaban por miles o incluso millones.

― Esto es un dilema… arréstenlo pero tráiganme algún fluido corporal a ver si usándolo como loción me pasa algo de suerte― respondió el hombre del comunicador haciendo que a todos les saliera una gota de sudor por semejante estupidez.

― Muy bien, Naruto Uzumaki, quedas arrestado por el secuestro y posterior violación de la nieta del tercer Tsuchikage― exclamó el jounin sacando unas esposas.

― ¿Y por sobre quién piensan llevárselo? ― preguntó una enojada Mei, si bien su matrimonio no era algo tan sólido, Naruto seguía siendo su marido y no pensaba dejar que se lo llevaran así como así.

― No te preocupes, Mei-san, iremos a resolver este malentendido― dijo Naruto tomando la palabra y dejando sorprendidos a todos, bueno, sus amigos estaban sorprendidos por que los echara en cuenta.

― ¡Ya te dije que no me eches tus muertos, pendejo! ― se apresuró a decir Sasuke pues tampoco quería ir a la cárcel y menos por culpa de Naruto.

― Sasuke, hazme caso, debemos de enfrentar a la justicia― dijo Naruto dándoles la espalda a los jounin y mirando a sus amigos mientras hablaba. Lo que los jounin no sabían era que Naruto les estaba guiñando el ojo a sus amigos pues tenía un plan que podría resultar.

― Si no queda de otra― dijo Sasuke con fingida molestia, solo esperaba que su plan fuera bueno, o estarían muy jodidos.

― Volveremos más tarde cuando todo se solucione― dijo Naruto mirando a Mei quien se veía algo molesta por lo de su matrimonio, si bien no era agradable hacerla enojar, era mejor que estuviera así a que estuviera llorando.

― Las esposas no son necesarias― musitó Gaara mirando a los jounin quienes ya alistaban las esposas, pero las dejaron al ver que era el Kazekage y que ellos no pensaban escapar pues de querer hacerlo lo harían sin ningún problema. Obviamente no sabían que ellos estaban drogados y que no podían moldear chakra.

― Muy bien, vámonos― ordenó el jounin líder― por cierto, ¿podrías darme un poco de tu sangre o sudor? ― preguntó el sujeto esperanzado de poder conseguir algo para su jefe― aunque me conformaría con tu orina o al menos tu saliva― agregó para que Naruto no se sintiera incomodo pidiéndole su sangre. Al parecer este tipo fue criado por pervertidos.

― ¡Claro que no! ― gritó Naruto obviamente ofendido.

― Bueno, vámonos― dijo Sasuke caminando a la puerta seguido de los demás.

― Nos vemos―se despidió Mei viendo como se iban.

…

Afuera del hotel…

Calles de Iwagakure 3:10 p.m.

― Ya vienen, Tsuchikage-sama― notificó el jounin líder a Onoki quien se veía hecho un demonio.

― Perfecto, pronto podre matarlo para colgar su cabeza en mi pared― siseó el viejo con odio.

Luego de diez minutos de espera al fin pudieron ver como asomaban Naruto y los demás quienes se veían bastante tensos.

― Al fin nos vemos las caras, violador Uzumaki― siseó el viejo clavándole la mirada a Naruto.

― ¡MIREN ES MADARA! ―gritó Naruto apuntando hacia atrás. Pero no dio resultado y nadie se lo creyó.

― ¡¿ESE ERA TU PLAN?! ― preguntó Sasuke fuera de sí, al menos esperaba algo mejor que eso.

― ¡Eres un idiota! ― gritó Kiba golpeando a Naruto.

Y así comenzó una pelea campal entre los cuatro amigos hasta que los jounin decidieron pararlos. Pero cuando les pusieron las manos encima… los cuatro imbéciles los agarraron y se los tiraron encima a Onoki quien ni los vio venir por estar tan sumido en sus pensamientos sobre cómo torturar a Naruto..

― ¡CORRAAAAAN! ― gritó Kiba y así los cuatro emprendieron veloz carrera por las calles de Iwagakure.

― ¡UZUMAKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! ― rugió el pequeño anciano lanzando a los jounin por todos lados para luego ponerse a seguir a Naruto, aunque jamás se esperó que pudiesen correr cuatro cuadras en siete segundos, debía de admitir que eran rápidos. es increíble lo que el miedo puede hacer en algunos.

― De verdad es hijo de rayo amarillo de Konoha― susurró Onoki viendo que se le estaba haciendo difícil el seguirles el paso. Pero eso quedó compensado lanzándoles varias rocas que casi los matan.

― ¡Rápido! ¡Rápido! ¡Rápido! ― decía Gaara apurando a sus amigos.

― ¡Al mercado! ― ordenó Naruto, ya habían usado los cestos de mimbre dos veces por lo que podrían engañarlos una tercera vez.

― ¡Sensores! ― gritó Onoki y de pronto aparecieron varios ANBU de tipo sensor siguiendo a los idiotas por lo que los cestos no les servirían de nada.

― ¡Doblen a la izquierda! ― gritó Kiba y todos entendieron el mensaje por lo que doblaron hacia la derecha con al menos treinta ninjas de elite pisándoles los talones.

― ¡¿Pero qué demonios?! ― se preguntó Gaara al ver que en medio de la calle había una especie de maldita piscina olímpica con varias personas haciendo una competencia de natación.

― ¡¿Qué hacemos?! ― preguntó Naruto desesperado, no podían subir a los techos porque eran demasiado altos y no podían dar la vuelta a menos que pretendieran luchar a muerte.

― ¡Úsenlos como plataformas! ― ordenó Sasuke y así lo hicieron, se fueron a través de la piscina saltando sobre los nadadores hasta que…

― ¡Se acabaron los nadadores! ― exclamó Kiba entrando en pánico.

― ¡Naden! ― propuso Naruto, si bien podía parecer algo estúpido, no es como si tuvieran más opciones por lo que se pusieron a nadar por la piscina a toda velocidad. Esos infelices iban tan rápido que parecían botes de motor.

― ¡Que no escapen! ― ordenó Onoki volando sobre ellos, pero ni volando sobre el agua podía alcanzarlos. Y con esa orden los ANBU comenzaron a lanzarles kunais explosivos a Naruto y compañía lo que hizo que nadaran aun más rápido.

― ¡PUTA VIDA LA QUE ME TOCÓ VIVIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIRRR! ― gritó Sasuke esquivando varios kunais.

― ¡Al fin! ― exclamó alegre Naruto viendo que llegaron al final de la piscina. Los cuatro siguieron corriendo mientras que esquivaban kunais explosivos, rocas y ninjas que salían de la nada para cortarles el paso. Por increíble que parezca, no les hicieron sin ni un solo rasguño. Otra cosa que notaron, era que habían varias personas corriendo con ellos, como si fuera alguna especie de competición.

Los cuatro siguieron corriendo por sus vidas hasta que llegaron a una parte de la aldea en la que había mucha nieve y todo era bajada.

― ¡¿Ahora nieve?! ¡¿Qué mierdas hace tanta nieve en medio de la aldea?! ― se preguntó Gaara mirando el camino el cual estaba cubierto de nieve.

― ¡Salten! ― ordenó Sasuke y los cuatro saltaron con intenciones de bajar por la nieve pero…

― ¡Ahora Gaara! ― gritó Naruto y ambos tomaron a Kiba y Sasuke poniéndolos debajo de ellos y parándoseles encima.

― ¡NO ME USES COMO TABLA DE PATINAJE, HIJO DE PUTA! ― gritó Sasuke sintiendo el peso de su amigo en su espalda.

― ¡¿Por qué no usaron la marioneta y la calabaza?! ― preguntó Kiba igual de furioso que Sasuke.

― ¡Porque se podían arruinar! ― respondieron los ex Jinchuurikis haciendo rabiar a sus tablas, que diga, amigos.

― ¡Bájateme de encima! ― exigió Sasuke usando sus brazos para tirar a Naruto pero este los agarró y los usó como si fueran un manubrio convirtiendo a Sasuke de una tabla a una especie de trineo impulsado por gravedad― ¡No uses mis brazos como manubrio! ― gritó tratando se zafarse pero era inútil Naruto lo tenía firmemente agarrado y no podía soltarse.

― ¡Suéltame, pendejo! ― gritó Kiba sintiendo como le hacían lo mismo que a Sasuke.

― ¡Dobla a la derecha! ― dijo Naruto a Gaara y ambos les doblaron los brazos a sus trineos para doblar.

― ¡TE ODIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ― gritaron Kiba y Sasuke sintiendo como les rompían los brazos por la fuerza.

― ¡Una rampa! ― avisó Gaara mirando una gran rampa donde varios de los patinadores del lugar la usaban para impulsarse.

― ¡No se atrevan! ― chilló un asustado Sasuke viendo la enorme rampa. De que por sí que ya tenía el pecho y los brazos hechos mierda como para que ahora quisieran saltar una rampa usándolos como trineos de nieve.

Pero como a Gaara y Naruto les valía madre, ambos saltaron la rampa casi matando a sus amigos por eso.

― ¡HIJOS DE PUTAAAAAAAAAA! ― gritaron Sasuke y Kiba sintiendo como sus huesos quedaban hechos polvo.

― ¡AAAAAAAAAHHHHH! ― gritaron los cuatro viendo como un furioso Onoki los esperaba en la línea de meta. Y no solo era él, sino que lo acompañaban varios jounin lo cuales no los dejarían escapar esta vez. Y sin poder evitarlo se estrellaron contra la nieve a escasos centímetros del Tsuchikage.

― Al fin los encontré― exclamó el viejo quien estaba realmente furioso― ¡ARRESTENOS! ― ordenó y los jounin los dejaron fuera de combate a golpes.

…

Media hora después en la oficina del Tsuchikage…

Oficina de Onoki 4:20 p.m.

―Naruto Uzumaki, se te juzga por el secuestro y violación de mi nieta Kurotsuchi además de huir de la justicia― dijo Onoki leyendo el acta de juicio de Naruto― ¿Creyeron que podrían venir a joderme? ― preguntó fastidiado.

― ¡¿Qué dijeron?! ¡¿Vamos a ponernos pendejos y secuestrar a la nieta de un Kage?! ― preguntó sarcástico Akatsuchi― ¡Pues no se puede! ― agregó furioso.

― ¡AQUÍ NO SE PUEDE! ― gritó un rabioso Onoki golpeando su escritorio.

― Con todo respeto Onoki-san, esto se puede solucionar con un rápido y fácil divorcio― dijo Sasuke tomando la palabra.

― ¿Eso crees? ― preguntó Onoki clavándole la mirada― en Iwagakure los matrimonios no pueden ser disueltos luego de que son consumados ¡Y TU YA LE ARRUINASTE LA VIDA A MI NIETA! ― rugió el pequeño anciano dejando a los cuatro tipos pálidos como muertos.

― ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ― gritó Naruto poniéndose de rodillas y golpeando el suelo. Ahora sí que estaba muerto y nadie podía decirle lo contrario.

― Ahora, te sentencio a pena de muerte para que así Kurotsuchi pueda casarse con alguien mejor― decretó el viejo sacando a Naruto de su dolor y miseria.

Pero antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo derribaron la puerta de la oficina y por ella entró Mifune hecho un demonio.

― ¡NARUTO UZUMAKI! ― gritó furioso el viejo general tomando al rubio del cuello de la camisa.

― ¿Y ahora qué? ― murmuró Naruto ya casi a sabiendas de lo que pasaba ahí.

― ¡¿Cómo te atreves a deshonrar a mi nieta y luego largarte?! ― preguntó el samurái dejando a Naruto aun más pálido.

― ¡¿Pues con cuantas mujeres se acostó este pendejo?! ― preguntó Onoki con molestia y sorpresa, según sus hombres se había casado con la Mizukage, con su nieta y una mujer identificada como Mikoto Uchiha, pero no se esperaba que apareciera aquel viejo samurái que los ayudó en la guerra.

― ¿Y ahora que hizo este mamón? ― preguntó Sasuke mirando a Mifune.

― Se aprovechó de mi nieta anoche y mancilló su honra para luego largarse― siseó el viejo dejando asombrado a Onoki, al menos no era el único con una nieta descarriada.

― ¿Usted también? ― preguntó Onoki a lo que Mifune lo quedó viendo.

― ¿Este infeliz se aprovechó de su nieta también? ― preguntó Mifune asombrado de ver lo que ambos tenían en común, una nieta deshonrada y un gran odio por Naruto Uzumaki.

― ¡Ojii-sama ya déjalo! ― gritó una chica castaña de ojos verdes y lentes quien portaba una armadura samurái con una katana en la cintura. Cuando todos la vieron se quedaron de piedra, era realmente hermosa, además en cuanto a su físico se podría decir que era una Tsunade de dieciocho años.

― ¡¿Pero qué dices Aiko?! ¡Claro que no lo voy a dejar hasta que te responda por lo que hizo! ― rugió Mifune molesto.

― Ho-hola Naruto-sama― saludó tímidamente la joven samurái dejando a los demás descolocados, si es que era como Hinata, pero un poco más dulce y más proporcionada.

― Lo siento, pero pienso ejecutarlo para que mi nieta pueda casarse con alguien mejor― dijo Onoki interrumpiendo a Mifune― además es ilegal por tener a tantas mujeres, tu madre debería de estar avergonzada de ti― agregó mirando al ojiazul que estaba cada vez peor.

― Esa no es una mala idea― comentó Mifune ante la propuesta de Onoki.

― ¡Naruto tiene derecho a todas esas esposas! ― gritó Gaara sin pensar en lo que decía.

― Explícate― ordenaron ambos ancianos.

― Gaara tiene razón, Naruto puede tener tantas esposas como quiera― apoyó Kiba.

― ¿Y cómo por qué? ―preguntó un furioso Onoki.

― Porque… porque… ¡Porque está en el programa de restauración de clanes! ¡Y él es el último varón del clan Uzumaki! ― respondió Sasuke tratando de salvar al padrino de su boda, era seguro que si no volvía con él a la aldea Sakura y Hinata lo mataban, aunque esta última igual iba a matarlo por eso.

― ¿Eso es cierto? ― preguntó Mifune mirando a Naruto quien estaba en shock.

― ¡Si, es cierto!―respondió el rubio sin dudar.

― Maldición…― susurró Onoki con odio. Una ley impuesta en todos los países era que no se podía matar al último varón de un clan extinto si este estaba en plan de procreación, era tonto pero cierto y se podría decir que era una de las pocas razones por las que Sasuke no fue ejecutado luego de la guerra por lo que Naruto quedaba libre.

― Solo por eso te salvas― dijo Mifune soltando a Naruto y retrocediendo un poco.

― Por ahora quedan libres, pero no pueden salir de la aldea porque si lo hacen les juro que los mato― amenazó el Tsuchikage a lo que todos asintieron y se largaron de la oficina.

― ¿Por qué los dejó ir, Tsuchikage-sama? ― preguntó confundido Akatsuchi.

― Solo quiero tiempo para pensar en algo― respondió el viejo con molestia― tiene que descuidarse y cuando lo haga… lo ejecutaremos― agregó con un brillo homicida en sus ojos.

― Ojala Naruto-sama este bien― murmuró una preocupada Aiko.

…

Calles de Iwagakure 5:00 p.m.

― Mierda, ¿saben en lo que me metieron? ― preguntó un muy molesto Naruto.

― ¡Perdónanos por querer salvarte el culo! ― exclamó Sasuke también molesto pues ahora no podía salir de Iwagakure, solo esperaba que para mañana todo estuviera bien y encontraran a los demás porque solo tenían justamente mañana para hacerlo porque pasado mañana seria la boda.

― Bueno, por ahora habrá que volver al hotel para descansar― comentó Gaara a lo que todos solo asintieron.

Pero de pronto, el bulto con vendas que Naruto cargaba en la espalda comenzó a moverse como si hubiese alguien dentro.

― ¡La marioneta se mueve! ― gritó Kiba apuntando al bulto.

― ¡Debe de ser Kankuro! ― dijo Naruto poniendo el bulto en el suelo mientras trataba de quitarle las vendas que lo cubrían ¿Cómo no se le ocurrió antes? Seguramente Kankuro terminó metido en lugar de su marioneta y por eso era que pesaba tanto.

― ¡Quítate! ― ordenó Sasuke viendo que Naruto era bastante lento en eso de quitar las mugres vendas. Lo que Sasuke no se esperó es que cuando quitara las vendas un hombre castaño completamente desnudo le saltará encima y le pegara en la espalda con un brazo de marioneta.

― ¡Quítenme a este hijo de puta! ― ordenó el azabache pero el hombre se le adelantó y se bajó de él no sin antes darle una patada en las bolas.

― ¡Alto ahí! ― exclamó Gaara moviendo sus manos para aprisionar al hombre con su arena, pero olvido que seguía bajo los efectos de la droga y lo único que se ganó fue un putaso en las bolas y otro en la cara cortesía del hombre quien luego eso pateó en el pecho a Kiba quien estaba muy sorprendido como para hacer algo.

― ¡Con que querían joderme! ¡¿No es verdad?! ― preguntó el desconocido a un asustado Naruto quien no sabía qué carajo hacer.

― ¡Cálmate, no te haremos daño! ― atinó a decir Naruto mientras el desconocido lo miraba fijamente agitando el brazo de marioneta― cálmate y te conseguiré unos pantalones― propuso el rubio pero lo único que se ganó fue que le lanzaran el brazo de marioneta en la cara.

― ¡Hasta nunca, pendejos! ― gritó el hombre mientras se iba corriendo.

― Puta vida la que me tocó vivir― murmuró Sasuke en el suelo mientras se agarraba la entrepierna.

― Odio esta puta aldea― musitó Kiba adolorido.

― Mejor vámonos a la suite a descansar― propuso Gaara anteponiéndose al dolor para luego ponerse de pie. Entre Naruto y Gaara se llevaron cargados a Kiba y Sasuke hasta el hotel donde entraron rápidamente hasta llegar a su habitación.

― Lo mejor será descansar y luego seguir la búsqueda― comentó Sasuke ya repuesto del golpe.

― Esperen ¿Oyen eso? ―preguntó Kiba poniendo el oído en la puerta.

― ¿Qué escuchas? ― preguntó Naruto.

― Pasos, son ligeros y creo que alguien está cantando― respondió el castaño.

― Abran la puerta― ordenó Gaara quitándose la calabaza y poniéndola frente a el para que esta recibiera cualquier ataque que pudieran mandarles.

Y así lo hicieron, abrieron la puerta pero…

― ¡Mi amor, volviste! ―gritó una bellísima mujer pelinegra de ojos negros y excelente físico quien vestía ropas normales de ama de casa que consistían en un vestido azul de una pieza por debajo de las rodillas y un delantal verde. La mujer al verlos comenzó a correr en dirección a ellos con una radiante sonrisa.

― ¡Mama! ― gritó Sasuke corriendo en dirección a la mujer, ahora ya no le cabían dudas, ella era su madre. Al ver como la mujer extendía los brazos Sasuke hizo lo mismo para poder abrazarla pero…

― Con permiso, Sasuke― dijo Mikoto apartando a su hijo para luego correr a donde estaba Naruto y plantarle un fogoso beso igual de intenso que el de Mei― ¡Hola, Naru-chan! ― saludó Mikoto dándole un tierno besito a su esposo.

― ¡¿EEEEEEEEEEHHHHH?! ― gritaron todos completamente incrédulos.

**Hasta aquí!**

**¿Qué chingados paso anoche?**

**¿Por qué carajo Naruto tiene tantas mujeres?**

**¿Dónde estarán los demás?**

**¿Cómo fue que Mikoto revivió?**

**Todo eso y más en el próximo capítulo de: ¿Qué pasó ayer? **

**Seee, ya sé que odian que lo corte en la mejor parte, pero así los dejo deseando más XDDDDD. Nadie se esperó que me sacara a Mikoto de la manga ¿Verdad? Bueno, en este cap pudimos ver que onda con las mujeres de Naruto. En el próximo cap van a encontrar a uno de los miembros perdidos y ni se imaginan a quien XDDDDDDDD. **

**¡Y AHORA! ¡LO QUE TODOS ESTABAN ESPERANDO!**

**¡EL GANADOR DEL ONESHOT EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEES!**

**Sakura1402**

**¡FELICIDADES A TI!**

**Si se preguntan por qué ganó ella es simple, fue la única que me dio los nombres exactos de las esposas, muchos o casi todos dijeron "la nieta de Onoki" pero yo les pedí nombres exactos y ella me los dio. ¡Los jodí con un tecnicismo XDDDDDD!**

**Pero para que vean que no soy tan desalmado y basura voy a dar una segunda oportunidad para que se ganen un oneshot.**

**RETO 2: quien adivine a quien van a encontrar en el próximo cap se lleva otro oneshot**

**¡Hagan sus apuestas señoras y señores!**

**Advertencia: el oneshot no puede ser yaoi o algo similar como el yuri porque no me gustan esos generos. En guerra avisada no muere soldado, excepto en la cuarta guerra ninja, esa ya se las habían avisado y de todos modos nubieron un chingo de muertos XDDD.**

**(Modo Germán Garmendia On)**

**Y si te gusto no te olvides de comentar y darle follow, subo capítulos casi todos los días, Ok no XDDD uuun abrazo psicológico y espero que estén pendientes del próximo cap donde se va a revelar cómo chingados es que Naruto tiene tantas mujeres y van a ver varios flashbacks ¡y quizás lemon! Pero no les juro nada XDDDD. Saludos.**

**(Modo Germán Garmendia OFF)**

**Contestando a los reviews:**

**MHidari: jejeje te entiendo, yo tampoco suelo leer sasusaku pero esta idea me salió de la nada y no pude evitar publicarla XDDDD. Lo siento por ti, pero si hubieses dado nombres exactos hubieses ganado. Aunque gracias por participar y de ya tienes otra oportunidad de tener un oneshot. Ojala que te guste el cap. Saludos.**

**Yomii20: Que bueno que te gustara el cap. Por cierto, soy chico. Y tienes razón ¡Van a castrar a ese cabron! XDDDDDDDDDDD. Saludos.**

**Kurayami No Kami: No sabía que leyeras mis otros fics O.o, pero bueno, lamento decirte que no ganaste pero puedes volver a intentarlo. Si eres lector nuevo de mis fics te digo que jamás podrás adivinar lo que pasara en los próximos caps XDDDDD, sin miedo a equivocarme puedo decir que sopy totalmente impredecible XDDDD. Saludos.**

**Nekuroshi kyu: Seeeeehh, estoy bien pinche loco XDDDDDDD. Pues lo de Naruto solo iba a ser una esposa, pero luego me dije ¡Jodamoslo más! Y así terminó con tres esposas y otra prometida que sería la nieta de Mifune XDDDDDDD. Pues lo del dialogo no, quedaba mejor en Naruto porque él fue el que se casó. Ojala te guste este cap. Saludos.**

**Guezaa: Si crees que eso fue bueno aun no has visto nada XDDDDDDD. Me diste buenas ideas pero naaaa, suficiente con tanto sufrimiento XDDDDDDD. Ojala te guste este cap. Saludos.**

**Dieguete 777: qué bueno que te gustara la historia. Lástima que no ganaras, pero todavía tienes oportunidad. Ojala te guste este cap. Saludos.**

**Saigo Linear: Eso ya lo tengo pensado y créeme que se van a morir de la risa cuando lo lean XDDDDD. ¡CLARO QUE LES VOY A JODER LA VIDA XDDDDDDDDDDD! Ojala te guste el cap. Saludos.**

**Gjr20900: Pues aquí tienes tu conti y ojala te guste. Saludos.**

**Alex- Rikudo-165: Seeeeehhh, el humor es mi fuerte, epro igual trato de hacer algo de acción. Pero por si quieres más humor puedes leerte mi fic "Un sentimiento inesperado" que también es de humor. En este fic van a aparecer todas las cosas que me dijiste y más XDDDDD. Saludos.**

**Jiv: seeee, lo puse para hacer más humor XDDDDD. Saludos.**

**Kristhel: Que bueno que te gustara el fic, créeme que aún faltan muchas más sorpresas que los van a dejar con la boca abierta. Lo de las esposas se me ocurrió para alargar el fic y darle aun más humor. Saludos.**

**Sakura1402: ¡FELICIDADES TE GANASTE UN ONESHOT! ¡QUE PUEDE SER DE LO QUE TÚ QUIERAS! (Siempre que no sea Yaoi, no me gusta el yaoi). Seeeeh, son todos unos desadaptados sociales XDDDDD. Tú fuiste al única que me dio nombres exactos por lo que te lo ganaste y solo dime de que quieres tu oneshot. Hice el fic basado en la película porque me encanta la trama que tiene, además el humor es de lo mejor que puede haber. Saludos.**

**Se despide Payaso Coronado**

**¡Hasta la proximaaa!**


	4. Chapter 4

**¿Qué pasó ayer?**

**Capitulo 4:** Explicaciones que te dejan aun más confundido

**Advertencia: **Este fic contiene lenguaje fuerte y situaciones no aptas para todo público, por lo tanto se recomienda discreción a los lectores, por lo tanto si no tienes más de dieciocho años vete a la chingada y deja de leer cosas para adultos XDDDDDD. Otra cosa que no dije en el cap anterior es que este fic va a tener elementos de las primeras dos películas para alargarlo un poco, pero va a tener el argumento de la primera. Saludos.

**Segunda Advertencia: **No leer este fic mientras comes, bebes algún líquido o estás en medio de una clase. Este fic puede causarte diarrea, falta de oxigeno, dolor en el diafragma y posiblemente te de una enfermedad venérea por leerlo XDDDD.

**Recomendación: **Lean este fic mientras escuchan la canción serial tv drama, que es el opening 11 de gintama, y primer opening de gintama 2011. Si son de "gatillo sensible" lo recomendable es que lean el fic en el baño para evitar ir hasta ahí caminando como cangrejo XDDDDDDDD.

Unas cosas antes de empezar este cap: la verdad no me decidía a escribirlo, pero al final decidí poner algo de lemon en el cap, para explicar cómo fue que Mikoto, Kurotsuchi y Mei terminaron casándose con Naruto, a Aiko la voy a dejar para otro cap. Por cierto, este cap tiene un pequeño crossover con un programa de history que de verdad en encanta y que se van a morir de la risa cuando lo lean XDDDDD.

**Disclaimer: **Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto yo solo uso a los personajes con el fin de entretener.

Suite del hotel 5:45 p.m.

― ¡Mama! ― gritó Sasuke corriendo en dirección a la mujer, ahora ya no le cabían dudas, ella era su madre. Al ver como la mujer extendía los brazos Sasuke hizo lo mismo para poder abrazarla pero…

― Con permiso, Sasuke― dijo Mikoto apartando a su hijo para luego correr a donde estaba Naruto y plantarle un fogoso beso igual de intenso que el de Mei― ¡Hola, Naru-chan! ― saludó Mikoto dándole un tierno besito a su esposo.

― ¡¿EEEEEEEEEEHHHHH?! ― gritaron todos completamente incrédulos.

― ¿Cómo estuvo tu día? ― preguntó Mikoto con una radiante sonrisa.

― ¿Eh? ― fue lo único que atinó a decir el rubio sin creerse lo que estaba viendo.

― Pero entren, la cena pronto estará lista― les dijo Mikoto a lo que todos entraron a la suite.

― Mía madre me abandonó ¿Quiere decir que me quedare solo? ¿Acaso ni mi madre me ama? ― se preguntaba Sasuke poniéndose melodramático― Parece que estoy destinado a la soledad y al rechazo, sí, eso es. La soledad me perseguirá hasta el fin de mis días― dijo el azabache aumentando su drama y haciendo que a los demás les rodara una gota de sudor. Lo más raro del asunto es que de fondo se podía escuchar la canción Sadness and Sorrow lo que lo hacía aun más dramático― ¿Les importa? Estoy teniendo un debate existencial― dijo un molesto Sasuke mirando hacia su derecha donde estaban A y Bee tocando un violín y un piano respectivamente.

― Lo siento bro, pero debes admitir que estaba quedando genial ― dijo Bee haciendo su pose de tipo cool.

― ¿Y ustedes que hacen aquí? ― preguntó Naruto con una sonrisa al ver a su viejo amigo.

― ¿No se habían retirado? ― preguntó Kiba algo confuso pues según recordaba, el Raikage se jubiló el año pasado y le dio su puesto a un tal Darui.

― Si pero solo vinimos de paso― respondió Bee con una sonrisa algo nerviosa.

― Pues pasábamos por aquí y decidimos venir ¡para que me devuelvan mi maldito tigre! ¡Montón de pendejos!― contestó A realmente enojado.

― ¿El tigre es suyo? ― preguntó Gaara sin entender un carajo.

― ¡Sí! ¡Es mío! ― respondió el rubio mayor con ganas de tirarlos por la ventana.

― ¿Podría decirnos que pasó anoche? ― preguntó Gaara aprovechando la oportunidad de conocer algo más de lo que sucedió la noche anterior y por la cara de A, no fue nada bueno.

― Pues según lo que me dijeron los ineptos guardias de mi casa, ¡un montón de pendejos se metió a robarse a mi jodido tigre! ― rugió A conteniéndose para no machacarlos a golpes.

― Cálmate bro, tanta tensión es mala para tu presión― rapeó Bee tratando de apaciguar a su hermano.

― Oye, cálmate viejo que hay una dama presente― le recriminó Naruto quien curiosamente tenía una mano un la cintura de Mikoto que fue bruscamente apartada por Sasuke de un manotazo quien le dio una mirada de muerte.

― Por eso te amo, cariño― dijo Mikoto dándole un tierno besito a Naruto quien se sonrojó violentamente por eso.

― ¡Mama, no hagas eso! ― recriminó Sasuke notablemente molesto.

― ¿Pero por qué? De todos modos ya estamos casados para toda la vida― comentó Mikoto sin que le importara lo que su hijo pensara sobre ella.

― A-san, por favor ¿Podría dejarnos solos? Y por cierto, el tigre está en el baño― dijo Gaara algo cansado de toda esa mierda de no acordarse de nada.

― Vamos Bee― dijo el rubio mayor a su hermano y ambos se fueron al baño para sacar al tigre quien se veía bastante dócil.

― Adiós― se despidió Mikoto del tigre quien solo le lamió la mano con empatía.

― Por cierto― dijo el ex Raikage llamando la atención de todos. Lo próximo que pasó nadie lo esperaba y es que A noqueó de un puñetazo a Kiba quien era el que más cerca estada de él― eso es lo que les pasara si vuelven a entrar a mi casa― advirtió para luego marcharse junto con Bee y el tigre.

― ¡Nos vemos! ― se despidió Bee chocando el puño con Naruto antes de salir.

― ¿Viste ese golpe? ― preguntó Naruto a Gaara― el Raikage aun tiene el toque― agregó haciendo un intento de uppercut. Luego de eso levantaron a Kiba y lo acostaron en uno de los muebles.

Algo en lo que ninguno se había fijado fue en que la suite estaba bastante limpia, tanto así que parecía que jamás tuvieron una fiesta drogados.

― ¿Usted limpió? ―preguntó Gaara impresionado de que aquel semejante chiquero que era la suite quedara limpio y reluciente.

― Si fui yo, la verdad se pasaron un poco con la fiesta y decidí limpiar, vieja costumbre de ama de casa― respondió la Uchiha con una sonrisa nerviosa y un gran sonrojo.

― Es impresionante― comentó Naruto impresionado de las habilidades de su esposa y mama de su mejor amigo.

― Que bueno que te gusta porque así mantendré nuestro hogar cuando lleguemos a Konoha― exclamó la ojinegra abrazando a al rubio por el cuello y dándole otro tierno besito que dejó a todos blancos al ver que no le importaba que estaba casada con el mejor amigo de su hijo quien estaba presente.

― Ay dios― murmuró Naruto al borde del colapso.

― Bueno, bueno, siéntense en la mesa y ya les llevo la cena― dijo Mikoto rompiendo el incomodo silencio. Luego de eso se marchó a la cocina meneando las caderas mientras le sonreía a Naruto de manera picara.

― Muy bien dobe, dame una razón por la que no debería de matarte― pidió Sasuke conteniéndose… por el momento.

― Pues no fue intencional, recuerda que nos drogaron y no recordamos nada de lo que hicimos― respondió Naruto dejando a Sasuke sin argumentos para rebatir eso.

― (Esquivé una bijuudama) ― pensó el rubio dando un suspiro de alivio.

Y así los tres que aun quedaban se fueron a la mesa y se sentaron para esperar la cena que Mikoto había estado cocinando.

― ¿Y bien? ― preguntó Mikoto viendo como su esposo degustaba su comida.

― ¡Está buenísimo! ― respondió el rubio comiendo su comida a toda velocidad de lo buena que estaba.

― Mama ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No se supone que estabas muerta? ― preguntó Sasuke haciendo la pregunta que nadie quería hacer.

― Te respondo luego hijo, por ahora comamos― respondió Mikoto a lo que Sasuke solo se calló y siguió comiendo su comida. Hacía tanto que no probaba esa rica comida casera que casi sintió que iba a llorar, hasta que se acordó que su madre estaba viva y casada con Naruto por lo que volvió a afilar la mirada y con ella fulminó a Naruto quien solo fingía demencia.

Gaara por su parte no dijo nada pues no quería meterse en problemas por andar diciendo cosas fuera de lugar. Una vez que todos terminaron de comer, se fueron a la sala donde Gaara, Mikoto y Naruto se sentaron frente a Sasuke quien se veía furioso.

― Muy bien, espero una buena explicación para esto― dijo Sasuke rompiendo el silencio.

― Pues siéndote sincera no recuerdo casi nada― respondió Mikoto tratando de hacer memoria― digo, recuerdo que Itachi me asesinó y luego de eso fui al cielo donde pasé un buen tiempo y luego de eso…bueno… este― Mikoto no sabía ni como decir lo que pasó luego porque le daba pena.

― ¿Qué pasó luego? ― indagó Sasuke mirándola fijamente a lo que ella se agarró del brazo de Naruto como buscando protección de la mirada de reproche de su hijo menor.

― Pues me desperté y…y… ― a cada palabra Mikoto se iba poniendo cada vez más roja, de solo recordar cómo despertó le hacía enrojecer.

― ¡¿Cómo despertaste pues?! ― rugió Sasuke bastante molesto.

― Me desperté desnuda y con Naru-chan sobre mí, emmm… haciéndome cositas― respondió por fin la mujer con un sonrojo legendario.

Sasuke, Gaara y Naruto se pusieron a reflexionar sobre lo que eso significaba, y como si fuera una bala al cráneo la correcta interpretación de eso les llegó a la mente.

― Si ella no estaba despierta cuando Naruto…― comenzó la oración Gaara pálido como un muerto.

― Quiere decir que ella estaba…― continuó la oración Naruto aun más pálido.

― …muerta…― dijo Sasuke finalizando la oración, pero toda esa sorpresa fue cambiada por odio rápidamente― ¡¿VIOLASTE EL CADAVER DE MI MADRE?! ― gritó Sasuke fuera de sí mientras se abalanzaba contra Naruto― ¡¿QUÉ MIERDA TIENES EN LA CABEZA?! ― exigió saber el Uchiha ahorcando a Naruto quien trataba de quitárselo como podía.

― ¡No Sasuke! ¡Déjalo! ― chilló Mikoto quitando a su hijo de encima de su esposo― ¡Naru-chan no me obligó a nada! ― dijo molesta.

― ¡¿Y lo dejaste que hiciera lo que quisiera contigo?! ― preguntó Sasuke furioso.

― ¡Sasuke cálmate! ― ordenó la ex matriarca del clan Uchiha.

― ¡¿CÓMO QUIERES QUE ME CALMÉ?! ¡LE FUISTE INFIEL A PAPA! ― gritó el Uchiha fuera de sí.

― ¡Él ya está muerto! ― respondió Mikoto igual de enojada.

― ¡¿Y POR ESO VAS Y TE REVUELCAS CON EL PRIMERO QUE ENCUENTRAS?! ¡ERES UNA PUTA! ― gritó Sasuke sin medir sus palabras. Durante un momento el tiempo se congeló hasta que un fuerte sonido los sacó de ese estado, ese sonido fue el de una fuerte cachetada que derribó a Sasuke dejándolo sentado en el sillón, iba a reclamarle a su madre pero de pronto vio su rostro, un rostro que reflejaba dolor y enojo, un rostro de alguien que ha sufrido bastante, justo como él en sus años negros.

― Durante años me aguanté las infidelidades de tu padre, él me ponía los cuernos con cuanta mujerzuela se le pusiera enfrente. Sufrí sus humillaciones casi a diario y solo me quedé a su lado por ti y tú hermano. ¡No tienes idea de cuantas noches pasé llorando por lo miserable que era a su lado! Pero sabía que si lo dejaba me mataría y ustedes se quedarían solos― dijo muy dolida Mikoto entre lágrimas. Durante años tuvo que soportar el maltrato de Fugaku quien la trataba de forma fría, como si no existiera, además de que le era infiel casi a diario e incluso la amenazaba con que si lo dejaba la mataría―Pero está bien, si eso es lo que crees de mi ¡Me voy! ― gritó molesta y corrió a encerrarse en una de las habitaciones separadas que tenia la suite cerrando la puerta con llave.

Sasuke estaba destrozado, aquel hombre del que tanto se había sentido orgulloso durante toda su vida resultó ser un miserable que maltrataba a su madre quien todos los días lo saludaba con una sonrisa mientras que por las noches se las pasaba llorando por culpa de su papa. Se sentía como un miserable por haberle hablado así, si bien no aprobaba su comportamiento, podía entender que buscara consuelo con alguien más ahora que tenía una segunda oportunidad. Nuevamente Sasuke fue sacudido por otro impacto, esta vez por parte de Naruto quien le dio un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro tirándolo al suelo poniéndose sobre él para seguirlo golpeando una y otra vez.

― ¡Naruto déjalo! ― gritó Gaara tratando de separarlo de Sasuke quien no movía ni un dedo para detener el ataque de su amigo.

― ¡Eres maldito! ― gritó Naruto furioso. No podía entender por qué Sasuke había llamado así a su propia madre, está bien, las cosas estaban difíciles, pero tampoco era para que la insultara así. De haber sido él hubiese abrazado a su madre en vez de insultarla.

― ¿Ya estás contento? ― preguntó Sasuke sintiendo como Naruto dejaba de golpearlo― porque si es así, déjame ponerme de pie para ir a hablar con mi madre― agregó en un tono frio y sin sentimientos.

― Bien dicho― respondió Naruto dejando en paz a Sasuke quien se paró y caminó hacia la habitación donde estaña su madre, justo frente a la puerta las palabras simplemente no le salían.

…

Dentro de la habitación se encontraba Mikoto sentada en la cama llorando a todo lo que daba. Ninguna de las humillaciones de Fugaku le dolió tanto como ese insulto de Sasuke, de antemano sabía que no estaría alegre cuando recobrara la consciencia, pero la vida le había dado una segunda oportunidad de ser feliz con alguien que si bien era casi treinta años menor, estaba segura de que sabría responder como hombre a diferencia de Fugaku quien le hizo la vida miserable durante años. Aunque Mikoto lo negara, una de las razones por las que se casó con Naruto era porque le recordaba a Minato, ella siempre estuvo enamorada de él, pero Kushina se le adelantó y terminaron casándose, por lo que al final terminó siendo forzada a casarse con el heredero del clan. Aunque se sintiera feliz por Kushina, parte de ella siempre deseó haber sido la que se casara con tan maravilloso hombre, lástima que la vida no siempre es como una la quisiera. Pero de lo único que podía estar orgullosa era de los maravillosos hijos que tuvo con Fugaku y a quienes sin importar nada, siempre amaría, aun cuando uno de ellos la hubiese matado y el otro la pusiera en la peor categoría de persona. De pronto Mikoto escuchó como tocaban a la puerta, de antemano sabía quién era el que tocaba la puerta y no quería hablar con él… no por el momento.

― Mama, abre la puerta por favor― pidió Sasuke realmente arrepentido.

―…― no hubo respuesta por parte de Mikoto, no tenía las fuerzas ni las ganas de encararlo.

― Lo siento mama, no sabía lo que tuviste que pasar. Por favor perdóname, no quiero que estemos enojados― suplicó el pelinegro con lágrimas en los ojos, porque si algo odiaba Sasuke era estar en malos términos con alguien importante para él y más si ese alguien era su madre quien por algún milagro desconocido volvió a la vida. Justo cuando se iba a largar, la puerta se abrió y de ella salió Mikoto llorando mientras se abalanzaba contra su hijo para atraparlo en un fuerte abrazo lleno de afecto.

― ¡Claro que te perdono mi niño! ― chilló la ojinegra abrazando a su retoño menor.

― Gracias mama― susurró Sasuke abrazado a su mami llorando de felicidad.

― Discúlpame tu a mí, sabía que te podías molestar pero no me importó― dijo la pelinegra entre lágrimas.

― No te preocupes, tú tienes derecho a ser la mujer más feliz del mundo. Yo fui el tonto que supo entenderte― exclamó Sasuke abrazando más fuerte a su mama.

Desgraciadamente ese tierno momento madre e hijo fue vilmente arruinado por el sonido de una puerta siendo golpeada.

― ¿Quién será? ― se preguntó Mikoto cortando el abrazo.

― Yo abro― dijo Naruto dirigiéndose a la puerta. Justo cuando abrió la puerta, dos brazos aprisionaron su cuello y luego sintió como algo suave y dulce se estampaba contra sus labios. Una vez que Naruto salió de su sorpresa, se dio cuenta de que era Mei quien lo había besado.

― Hola mi amor― saludó la Mizukage a un shockeado Naruto― Y antes de que digas nada, déjame decirte que decidí que como ya te casaste conmigo, ahora me cumples― decretó la pelirroja dejando a Naruto sin habla.

― Hola Mei― saludó Mikoto a la otra mujer de su esposo.

― ¡Ah, hola Mikoto! ― dijo la pelirroja respondiendo al saludo de la pelinegra.

― Buenas noches― dijo una tímida Kurotsuchi saliendo de detrás de Mei.

― Buenas noches― dijeron los demás, aunque en cuanto a Naruto, Sasuke y Gaara se les podía ver algo incómodos.

― Esto no podría ponerse más extraño― comentó Naruto con incomodidad.

Las recién llegadas se sentaron en uno de los sillones mientras que Naruto se sentó en otro junto con Mikoto y Sasuke quien aun lo fulminaba con la mirada, Gaara por su parte se sentó en un sillón individual que había ahí..

― ¿Y bien? ― preguntó Mei.

― ¿Y bien qué? ― preguntó Naruto de forma instintiva.

― ¿Cómo vamos a hacer que esto funcione? ― preguntó la Mizukage refiriéndose al matrimonio.

― Pues no he pensado en eso― respondió Naruto algo incomodo. Nadie podía decir si Naruto estaba jodido o era un puto suertudo pues a pesar de estar casado con tres bellezas y estar de prometido con otras dos (Aiko y Hinata, aunque esta última quien sabe XDDD), todas eran de diferentes lugares por lo que se le haría algo difícil el convivir con todas al mismo tiempo a menos que se las llevara a vivir con él a Konoha, aunque aún quedaba un pequeño inconveniente ¿Cómo mantenerlas a todas? No lo sabía, pero de todos modos tendría que ingeniárselas pues el daño ya estaba hecho y solo le quedaba enfrentar las cosas como un hombre.

― Te recuerdo que los matrimonios no pueden ser disueltos una vez que se consuman― comentó Kurotsuchi con un enorme sonrojo.

― ¡Awww, eres tan linda! ― chillaron Mikoto y Mei agarrándole las mejillas a una molesta Kurotsuchi.

― ¡No hagan eso! ― chilló molesta Kurotsuchi haciendo puchero pero solo se ganó que le siguieran jalando las mejillas.

― Bueno, bueno ¿Y qué piensan hacer? ―preguntó sagazmente el pelirrojo del grupo.

― Bueno pues Naruto vive en Konoha por lo que yo me quedare con él en la aldea y podrá ir a visitarlas cuando quieran― respondió Mikoto por fin mostrando el cobre a lo que las demás afilaron la mirada no muy contentas con eso.

― No lo creo― se apresuró a decir Mei― Yo fui la primera esposa de Naruto por lo que lo justo e que viviera conmigo en Kirigakure― propuso la pelirroja a lo que las demás no parecían muy contentas con eso.

― Pues considerando que nos casamos aquí, mi opinión es que deberíamos de quedarnos todos en Iwagakure―opinó la pelinegra menor dejando a los demás asombrados pues al parecer no era tan egoísta como las demás.

― Lo único que me intriga es saber cómo es que aceptaron ser esposas de este pelmazo― dijo Sasuke con molestia, si bien ya estaba más calmado, seguía odiando la idea de ver a su madre pelearse con otras dos mujeres por su mejor amigo, al menos le quedaba e consuelo de que Hinata lo iba a matar por eso.

― Pues la verdad es que yo estaba borracha también, así que lo vi, me gustó mucho y vi la oportunidad de no quedarme soltera― respondió Mei con una sonrisa nerviosa.

― Pues siendo sincera mi abuelo quería casarme con un noble de otro país y eso significaría que tendría que dejar mi carrera de kunoichi. Así que cuando vi que Naruto estaba borracho decidí aprovecharme de eso para al menos estar con alguien con quien yo decidiera estar y la verdad es que no es tan mal partido― dijo Kurotsuchi con algo de pena y molestia dejando a todos con la boca abierta.

― No tiene mucho sentido y te hace ver como una persona vil, pero puedo entenderte, yo hice lo mismo― comentó Mei dándole algo de apoyo a la ojinegra quien agradeció el gesto. Ahora toda la atención se centraba en Mikoto quien ahora debía responder a esa pregunta que nadie estaba haciendo.

― Pues a mí me gustó cómo me hizo el amor y pensé que no sería mala idea conseguirme un hombre como él― respondió la ex matriarca del clan Uchiha como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo.

― Mama, al menos pudiste decir que estabas enamorada de su papa y que te casaste con él porque te lo recordaba― dijo Sasuke obviamente traumado por las palabras de su madre. Y como una estrella fugaz, la imagen de su madre gimiendo de placer con Naruto sobre ella diciéndole cosas obscenas pasó por su mente haciendo que se traumara aun más.

― Mikoto tiene razón, Naruto es muy bueno en la cama― comentó Mei con una sonrisa traviesa.

― Es cierto, además es muy tierno y gentil― agregó Kurotsuchi con un gran sonrojo.

Mientras tanto Naruto estaba con la mirada en el techo fingiendo demencia y trataba de hacer como que no existía. El pobre infeliz no sabía ni dónde meterse.

―Mi vida es demasiado complicada― dijo Naruto tomándose la cara con las palmas, quien hubiese dicho que realmente dos de sus esposas se aprovecharon de que estaba borracho.

― Pobre, pobre Naruto. Tres lindas chicas además de la nieta del samurái que deja atrás a Hinata y Tsunade te quieren como su hombre y no les molesta compartirte. Pobre Naruto, tu vida debe ser horrible ¡Eres un marica! ―dijo Kiba quien llevaba un rato de haber recobrado el conocimiento y estaba escuchando lo que las esposas de Naruto estaban diciendo por lo que no pudo evitar decirle sus verdades, tener un harem era el sueño de todo hombre y ahora que él tenía uno se estaba quejando.

― cállate pendejo, tu ni sabes lo que esto conlleva― dijo un fastidiado Naruto pues no sabía si podría mantenerlas a todas con su sueldo pues serían cinco bocas que alimentar además de los hijos que vendrían después por lo que su vida se volvió increíblemente problemática de la noche a la mañana, no es broma, literalmente su vida cambio de la noche a la mañana.

― Pues ni modo, ya nos casamos y ahora te aguantas― comentó Kurotsuchi sorprendiendo a todos.

― Uiiiiii, parece que alguien está poniendo en cintura a su hombre― comentó Mikoto con una sonrisa picara.

― ¡Y-y-y-yo d-dije eso! ― se defendió la pelinegra toda sonrojada y nerviosa haciendo a los demás reír.

― Si claro, síguete quejando… marica― murmuró el castaño algo enojado, él siempre había querido un harem y ahora Naruto salía con quitarle otro de sus sueños. Como que no le bastaba con haberle quitado a Hinata y su sueño de casarse con ella como para que ahora le saliera con quitarle su otro sueño.

― Ahora que me acuerdo― dijo Naruto llamando la atención de los demás― ¿Podría alguien decirme cómo demonios llegó esto aquí? ― preguntó el rubio subiéndose la camisa para mostrar el tatuaje que tenía en el pecho.

― ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! ― nadie pudo evitar reírse un poco por eso, incluso Naruto se reía de ver la jodida que le habían hecho.

― Ese tatuaje te lo hiciste porque dijiste que te gustaba como te lamia los pezones Mikoto y por eso te hiciste el tatuaje de ella lamiéndote un pezón― respondió Mei tratando de no morirse de la risa.

― ¿Cuál es tu maldito problema? ―preguntó Sasuke casi riéndose de las estupideces que podía hacer Naruto borracho y drogado, era increíble el nivel de su perversión en ese estado. Sin duda estaba comenzando a aceptar la nueva relación de su madre, o al menos lo intentaba.

― Me drogaron, ese es mi maldito problema― respondió Naruto menos tenso que al principio que comenzaron a conversar, la verdad se estaba divirtiendo mucho y de no ser por los imbéciles que estaban perdidos, sería una noche fabulosa.

― Yo opino que te queda genial― dijo Mikoto sonriente, la verdad hasta a ella se le había olvidado ese tatuaje.

― Sea como sea pienso quitármelo, no me gustan los tatuajes― exclamó Naruto bajándose la camisa.

― No lo hagas, te queda muy bien y te hace ver misterioso y sexy― pidió Mei con una gran sonrisa.

― ¿Misterioso y sexy? ― preguntó Gaara con una sonrisa irónica― Parece un maldito pervertido de esos que aparecen en el libro del bingo― agregó riendo e hizo que los demás estallaran en risas.

― Eres un maldito ¿Lo sabes cierto? ― dijo Naruto mirando a Gaara con una sonrisa y ganas de golpearlo.

― Puedes decir lo que quieras, pero si fuera un padre en el parque y te viera rondando por ahí me largaría de inmediato― comentó Kiba haciendo que todos volvieran a reírse.

― ¡No soy ningún maldito criminal pervertido! ― se defendió el rubio pero todos lo miraron alzando una ceja con ironía.

― Ellos tienen razón dobe, tu crímenes van desde violación a una Kage, secuestro y violación de la nieta del Tsuchikage, necrofilia y posterior violación de una mujer resucitada además de aprovecharte de la nieta del general del país del hierro para luego largarte, en pocas palabras eres un violador en serie y solo Dios sabe que otras cosas horribles hiciste anoche― dijo Sasuke dejando a los demás con la boca abierta, ninguno se había puesto a pensar en esa parte.

― Acéptalo Naruto, eres el ejemplo de lo que los niños no quieren ser cuando crezcan, quiero decir, lo hiciste bien en la guerra, pero la cagaste y ahora has traído vergüenza a tu nombre.― agregó Gaara haciendo que Naruto se deprimiera por eso.

― Awww, no sean malos― dijo Mikoto abrazando a Naruto quien solo se dejó querer e incluso puso una mano en el muslo de su esposa, de todos modos el daño ya estaba hecho y no podía hacer nada. El único problema es que podría dejarlas viudas cuando Hinata se enterara.

― ¡Quite! ― exclamó Sasuke quitando de una manotada la mano de Naruto del muslo de su mama.

― No seas malo Sasuke, hasta podrías irle diciendo papa a Naru-chan― comentó Mikoto divertida.

― Primero muerto― respondió el pelinegro.

― Vamos Sasuke, será divertido. Te prometo que cuando volvamos a la aldea jugaremos a la pelota, iremos a pescar e incluso nos vamos a ir de campamento y te voy a entregar en el altar. Solo déjame ser tu amigo― dijo Naruto en un tono comprensivo como si fuera uno de esos padrastros clichés que se juntan con una mujer que tiene un hijo problemático.

― Te juro que te voy a meter un Kirin por el culo si sigues con eso― advirtió Sasuke con notable molestia.

― Sasuke, no deberías ser agresivo o cuando seas grande las niñas no te van a querer― continuó Naruto con su burla haciendo que los demás se rieran de sus estupideces.

― Mi amenaza iba enserio, pendejo y re recuerdo que voy a casarme, te lo advierto, si sigues con eso te mato― siseó el ojinegro fulminando a Naruto.

― Ahí está otra vez su faceta su faceta de emo vengador― dijo Gaara con fingida molestia.

― ¿Qué es eso de emo vengador? ― preguntó Mikoto quien no sabía de lo que estaban hablando. Sasuke se tenso al instante, lo último que quería era que su madre se enterara de sus pecadillos que iban desde asesinato de un Kage hasta conspiración además de otros intentos de asesinato.

― Nada importante― se apresuró a decir el pelinegro tratando de sonar lo más calmado posible.

― Sasukeeee― dijo Mikoto con tono acusador alargando intencionalmente la última silaba.

Sasuke suspiró pesadamente y procedió a contarle a Mikoto todo lo que le pasó luego de su muerte, a cada palabra la pelinegra se iba enterneciendo cada vez más al oír por todo lo que tuvo que padecer su retoño a lo largo de su vida. Aunque se alegro de saber que su hijo pronto se casaría y que podría ir a su matrimonio.

― ¡Mi pobre niño! ― chilló Mikoto abrazando a su pequeño quien correspondió al abrazo efusivamente. Pero luego Mikoto agarró a Naruto con su brazo izquierdo sumándolo al abrazo― ¡Te prometo que cuando volvamos a la aldea vamos a ser muy felices los cuatro! ― dijo apachurrando a su esposo e hijo.

― Mama, solo somos tres. Ah ya, estas contando a Sakura― dijo Sasuke dándose cuenta de a qué se refería su mama con cuatro.

― ¿Sakura? Yo me refería al hermanito que vas a tener― respondió Mikoto algo confundida dejando a los demás helados.

― ¡¿Estas embarazada?! ― preguntaron Sasuke, Mei y Kurotsuchi mientras que Naruto se quedó helado de oír que sería papa, ya mero lloraba de la alegría.

― Bueno no, pero espero que pase pronto― contestó la Uchiha con un gran sonrojo mientras abrazaba a Naruto.

―En primera, deja de insinuarle cosas al dobe en mi presencia y en segunda, no me des esos sustos― le recriminó Sasuke abrazándola nuevamente. Todos se calmaron menos Naruto quien estaba algo triste de saber que no sería papa.

― Pero bueno, vamos a ser muy felices― dijo Mikoto con una radiante sonrisa.

― ¿Podemos omitir al dobe y dejarlo aquí? ― preguntó el ojinegro esperanzado.

― Sasuke, por favor deja de rechazarme. Te quiero como si fueras mi propio hijo y solo quiero que nos volvamos más cercanos― dijo Naruto en su tono de padrastro rechazado a lo que todos volvieron a reírse por eso.

― En serio dobe, deja esa mierda de padrastro dolido o te juro que te mato― dijo Sasuke muy serio, la verdad al principio le pareció algo gracioso pero ya estaba hartándole.

― Bueno, dejando eso de lado y ya que están aquí, ¿Podrían contarnos cómo fue que Naruto se las llevo a la capilla? ― preguntó Gaara realmente intrigado por eso ya que aun no entendía cómo demonios aceptaron casarse con alguien así.

― Eso fue algo complicado― respondió Mikoto algo apenada recordando cómo fue que despertó.

― Vamos, dígannos, de verdad que no entiendo cómo fue que ustedes terminaron en una capilla casándose con este imbécil― pidió Sasuke quien al igual que Gaara quería saber en qué demonios estaban pensando ellas al aceptar semejante locura.

― ¡Yo primero, yo primero! ― pidió Mei levantando la mano.

― Está bien, ve tu primero― musitó Mikoto dándole la palabra a la pelirroja.

― Muy bien, lo que pasó fue que yo estaba bebiendo en mi casa, alguien entró y yo estaba demasiado ebria como para defenderme y Naruto se aprovechó de mí― dijo la Mizukage dejando a los demás algo sorprendidos― Pero para serles sincera me encantó que lo hiciera, Dios, de verdad que es excelente estimulando puntos erógenos― agregó con una sonrisita picara― luego de eso Naruto me dijo que se quería casar conmigo y que me mantendría además de que me prometió que seriamos felices para siempre― finalizó con una mirada soñadora.

― Un dobe violador en serie― comentó Sasuke haciendo que Naruto se volviera a deprimir por lo que nuevamente fue apapachado por Mikoto además de que volvió a poner su mano en su muslo― ¡Quite! ― volvió a decir Sasuke dándole otro manotazo a Naruto para que soltara a su mama.

― ¿Y qué pensó cuando vio que Naruto trajo a las otras? ― preguntó Gaara realmente curioso.

― Pues la verdad me molesté muchísimo, pero luego conocí mejor a Mikoto y ambas acordamos que compartiríamos a Naruto― explicó la pelirroja.

― Eso es increíblemente surrealista― comentó Kiba sin poder creerse la suerte de Naruto.

― Bueno, ahora creo que voy yo― dijo Mikoto atrayendo la atención de todos― como les había dicho desperté con Naru-chan sobre mí, al principio me asusté, pero luego me calmé y hasta lo disfruté mucho. Pero para serles sincera, primero creí que era Minato por el notable parecido y solo me dejé llevar, una vez que terminamos me dijo que quería casarse conmigo y yo dije ¿Por qué no? Estoy aparentemente viva, el desgraciado con el que me casé está muerto, así que bien puedo darle una oportunidad― explicó la ex matriarca del clan Uchiha― también me desconcertó que tuviese otra esposa, pero comparado con Fugaku, Naru-chan fue sincero desde el principio y me dijo que quería revivir el clan Uzumaki por lo que no me pareció tan mala idea compartirlo con Mei― agregó algo cohibida.

― ¿Solo así? ― preguntó Sasuke impresionado de que su madre de verdad estuviera tan necesitada de un hombre― Y dime ¿Acaso no intenté oponerme? ― preguntó algo molesto.

― De hecho tu me diste tu bendición y hasta fuiste el padrino― comentó Mikoto dejando pálido a Sasuke quien no vio venir eso.

― Vaya, vaya, no estabas tan desconforme con la idea, ¿no es así, Sasuke-chan? ― preguntó Naruto casi muriéndose de la risa por esa revelación, tanto que había jodido por eso y al final él fue quien terminó de juntarlos.

― ¿Y qué hay de ti? ― preguntó Kiba mirando a Kurotsuchi quien de inmediato se convirtió en el centro de atención.

― Creo que ya les había dicho que mi abuelo quería casarme con un noble de otro país para que no siguiera soltera― dijo Kurotsuchi ―pues la verdad es que si bien no me parecía tan mala idea al principio, cuando lo conocí esa idea se fue al diablo― agregó molesta.

― ¿Es feo o algo así? ― preguntó Sasuke con una ceja alzada.

― Pues no, es muy atractivo, pero es cien veces más altivo y arrogante que tú, además de que considera a los demás basura y ya tiene como quince esposas por lo que yo pasaría a ser una más de su colección y preferiría morir antes de que eso pasara― respondió la pelinegra con una mueca de asco. De verdad odiaba a su supuesto pretendiente.

― De verdad debes de odiarlo como para irte con el primer idiota que se te cruce enfrente― comentó Sasuke con algo de fingido pesar.

― ¿Y cómo fue que diste con Naruto? ― indagó Kiba quien comenzaba a sentirse interesado por esa plática.

―Pues eso fue en la noche cuando estaba dando un paseo, de casualidad miré a Naruto y no dudé en usarlo para salvarme― contestó la ojinegra como si nada dejando a todos sorprendidos por eso― No me juzguen, la verdad es que me pareció guapo, además es héroe de guerra y es alguien bastante agradable ¿Qué más podría pedir? ― se preguntó Kurotsuchi― Pero bueno, cuando me acerqué a él lo primero que me pregunto era si quería casarme con él ¿Se imaginan mi sorpresa? La verdad no me lo esperaba, y justo cuando creí que era broma me agarró de la cintura y me metió la lengua hasta el fondo y luego de eso nos fuimos a la capilla, la verdad que me sorprendí de eso, pero entre pertenecer a su harem o al del otro sujeto en definitiva prefería pertenecer a este― finalizó su explicación la ojinegra.

― Espera un momento― dijo Kiba tomando la palabra― Si mal no recuerdo te escuché decir que estabas triste porque estabas soltera― comentó el castaño recordando vagamente el haberla escuchado decir eso.

― Les mentí, no me gusta compartir mis problemas con alguien quien cree que debe resolver los problemas del mundo― respondió la pelinegra refiriéndose a Naruto.

― ¡Oye! ― dijo Naruto algo ofendido por eso.

― ¿Quieren saber cómo fue la boda? ― preguntó Mikoto a lo que los varones se le quedaron viendo interesados.

― ¡Habla! ― exigieron los cuatro hombres presentes haciendo reír a las mujeres.

― Pues verán…

―――――**FLASHBACK―――――**

En la capilla de Coyote se puede ver a Naruto tambaleándose de borracho y drogado siendo sostenido de la espalda por el padrino quien resultó ser Sasuke quien estaba en iguales condiciones mientras que Gaara y Kiba estaban sentados en unas bancas haciendo el público. A lado de Naruto estaban Mei y Mikoto mientras que Kurotsuchi estaba frente a él pues no aceptaba quedarse detrás o a los lados.

― Muy bien queridos hermanos, estamos aquí reunidos para unir en santo matrimonio a Naruto Uzumaki, Mei Terumi, Mikoto Uchiha y Kurotsuchi ― dijo Coyote vestido de sacerdote.

― ¡Vivan los novios! ― gritó Kiba a todo pulmón.

― Espérate wey, todavía falta para eso― le corrigió Gaara pasando una mano por sus hombros.

― Quítame la mano― dijo exclamó Kiba quitándose el brazo de Gaara de un manotazo.

― Antes de que prosiga ¿Alguien tiene algo que decir o alguna razón para que ellos no puedan contraer nupcias? ― preguntó el pelinegro mirando a todos los presentes a lo que Sasuke levantó la mano.

― ¡Quiero decir algo! ―gritó tambaleándose― quiero decir que Naruto es un pendejo― dijo dejando a los demás algo sorprendidos― pero es un buen pendejo y yo se que va a hacer feliz a mi mami, dobe, dale muchos hijos a ella y a mi muchos hermanitos― agregó el Uchiha abrazando a Naruto del cuello y dándole un afectuoso beso en la cabeza― y asegúrate de complacerla en la cama― finalizó Sasuke volviendo a su lugar detrás de Naruto para sostenerlo y evitar que se cayera.

― No te preocupes, que yo la voy a cuidar bien― dijo Naruto levantando el pulgar pero lo movía tan a lo loco que casi le saca un ojo al pelinegro menor.

― Bueno, si nadie se opone, yo los declaro marido y mujeres. Puedes besar a las novias― finalizó Coyote a lo que Naruto comenzó a besar a sus esposas y ahí fue cuando le tomaron las fotos del álbum.

― ¡Sobre mí no! ― gritó Coyote en el suelo con Naruto y Mei encima de él casi teniendo relaciones.

― Las bodas siempre me hacen llorar, soy un llorón― musitó Kiba limpiándose las lágrimas que le habían salido de la alegría.

― No te preocupes, eso quiere decir que eres un ser humano sensible y eso es hermoso, ¡Tú eres hermoso! ― gritó Gaara dándole un afectuoso abrazo a Kiba quien se dejó apapachar.

― Si fueras una mujer te amaría hasta el fin de mis días― dijo Kiba mirando fijamente a Gaara.

― Eso es tan lindo, ¡Te quiero amigo!― exclamó el pelirrojo poniéndose sentimental.

― Awww, ustedes harían una hermosa pareja gay― comentó Mikoto mirando lo tiernos que se veían Kiba y Gaara juntos.

― Muchas gracias, eso significa mucho para nosotros― dijo Kiba aun abrazando a Gaara.

― ¡Es hora de celebrar, cabrones! ― gritó Naruto quien ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba pero solo quería seguir festejando.

―――――**FIN DEL FLASHBACK―――――**

Una vez que terminaron de contar el relato Naruto y Sasuke se pusieron a reír como locos e incluso se tiraron al piso porque no se podían ni sostener.

― ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡Eres un puto, Kiba! ¡¿De verdad amas a Gaara?! ―gritó Sasuke sin poder contenerse.

― ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡No es tan puto como Gaara! ― dijo Naruto quien estaba muy rojo por la fuerza que hacia al reírse― ¡¿Kiba te parece hermoso, Gaara?! ― preguntó el rubio haciendo rabiar al pelirrojo y al castaño quienes estaban rojos de la vergüenza.

― ¡Cállense pendejos! ― rugieron ambos a lo que luego se voltearon a ver sorprendidos― ¡No me copies idiota! ― dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo para luego quedarse callados.

― Awww, su primera pelea―comentó Naruto con falsa ternura.

― Si no es porque estoy jodido por esa droga, los mataba a los dos― siseó Gaara molesto.

― Claro que si, campeón― dijo Sasuke levantando el pulgar.

Luego de eso siguieron charlando sobre cómo se dividirían a Naruto quien no parecía contento con eso de que lo vieran como un objeto. Al final acordaron que Naruto viviría un día con cada una para que así nadie dejara su hogar. En lo que al transporte se refiere Sasuke opinó que Naruto podría transportarse a las demás aldeas cosa que dejó sorprendidos a los demás ya que al parecer comenzaba a asimilar el que Naruto fuera su padrastro, por más macabro que fuera.

― Bueno ya se está haciendo tarde y lo mejor será irse a dormir― dijo Mei poniéndose de pie al igual que los demás― vámonos Naruto― agregó agarrando del brazo al rubio pero un carraspeo la sacó de sus planes.

― Lo siento Mei, pero Naruto se quedara conmigo esta noche― rebatió Mikoto poniéndose de pie.

― ¿Y eso como por qué? ― preguntó retadora la pelirroja.

― Acordamos que yo me quedaba con el martes y los viernes, te recuerdo que hoy es martes― respondió sagaz la pelinegra dejando vencida a Mei quien soltó a Naruto.

― ¿Y tú por qué no peleas por él? ― preguntó Gaara a Kurotsuchi quien solo estaba parada ahí mirando a las demás pelearse por Naruto.

― Lo último que quiero es que vaya a mi casa, si el abuelo lo ve seguro que tratara de matarlo― respondió la pelinegra menor eliminando las dudas de quien podría considerarse su cuñado.

― Eso tiene sentido― comentó el pelirrojo.

― En fin, Naru-chan se queda conmigo hoy y mañana con Kuro-chan― dijo Mikoto agarrando a Naruto del brazo y apartándolo de las garras de Mei.

― Bueno, bueno ya vámonos, Kuro-chan― contestó Mei haciendo enojar a Kurotsuchi, pues no le gustaba que le dijeran así― pero antes― dijo con un tono pícaro mientras jalaba a Naruto hacia si para luego plantarle un fogoso beso que pareció que le metió la lengua hasta el estomago antes de irse.

― Adiós― se despidió Kurotsuchi con un simple beso en la mejilla.

― Vamos Kuro-chan, puedes hacerlo mejor― le animó Mei pero la pelinegra simplemente la fulminó con la mirada.

― Ya vámonos― siseó Kurotsuchi saliendo de la suite toda roja de la vergüenza siendo seguida de Mei.

…

Suite del hotel 10:15 p.m.

Una vez que Mei y Kurotsuchi se fueron, los demás quedaron sumidos en un pesado silencio que nadie se atrevía a romper

― Bueno, lo mejor será que nos vayamos a dormir de una vez― dijo Sasuke tomando la palabra.

― Pues nosotros nos vamos a nuestro nidito de amor― dijo Mikoto tomando Naruto del brazo y llevándoselo a una habitación aparte tan rápido que Sasuke no tuvo ni tiempo de opinar algo.

― ¡Solo compórtense! ― les gritó Sasuke molesto.

― Buenas noches― dijeron Kiba y Gaara yéndose a dormir.

― Ustedes también compórtense, no quiero escucharlos gemir a media noche― dijo Sasuke quien obviamente se burlaba de ellos.

― Eso ve y díselo a tu madre y a Naruto― contrarrestó Gaara dejando fuera de combate a Sasuke quien no vio venir eso.

― Hijo de puta― susurró el Uchiha acostándose en un colchón que estaba al lado de la habitación de Mikoto y Naruto.

…

Suite del hotel 1:30 a.m.

Sasuke se despertó de golpe al oír varios sonidos extraños en la habitación contigua.

― ¡AH! ¡AH! ¡Dime que me amas! ¡AH! ― exigía una voz femenina gimiendo a todo volumen.

― ¡AH! ¡AH! ¡Te amo! ¡GAH! ― ahora otra voz masculina es escuchaba la cual también gemía a todo volumen.

― ¡Sí! ¡Chupa mis pezones! ¡¿Te gustan?! ― preguntó la fémina totalmente excitada.

― ¡Me encantan! ― respondió la voz masculina aun más excitada.

― ¡Pues dámelo todo! ¡EMBARÁZAME! ― ordenaba a gritos la voz femenina con gran lujuria en su voz.

― ¡ME VENGOOOOO! ― gritaba la voz masculina a todo volumen.

― ¡Si, sigue así! ¡Hazme un hijo! ― gritaba la voz femenina sintiendo como se vaciaban dentro de ella.

― ¡MAMA! ― gritó Sasuke quien estaba realmente traumado de escuchar a su madre teniendo una alocada noche de pasión con su mejor amigo, si es que podía seguírsele llamando así.

― ¡Mierda, Sasuke nos escuchó! ― murmuró Mikoto asustada.

― No lo creo, debe de haber tenido una pesadilla― susurró Naruto quien al parecer no tenía ningún cargo de conciencia por estar teniendo sexo con la madre de su mejor amigo.

― Si tienes razón, cuando era niño le pasaba seguido― comentó Mikoto con algo de pesar por su pobre pequeño que debía de estar teniendo un mal sueño.

― ¡Los estoy oyendo! ― les gritó Sasuke golpeando la pared.

― ¡¿Y ahora qué hacemos?! ― preguntó Mikoto por lo bajo.

― Mejor no hagamos nada para que se duerma y mañana crea que solo fue un sueño― propuso Naruto a lo que Mikoto bufó.

― ¡Pero yo quería otros tres rounds! ― chilló la pelinegra tratando de no levantar la voz.

― No te preocupes, cuando lleguemos a la aldea lo haremos todo el día si tu quieres― dijo Naruto tratando de complacer a su esposa.

― Gracias, mejor marido no pude haber pedido― chilló Mikoto aun tratando de no levantar la voz.

― ¡Cállense que los estoy escuchando, demonios! ― se quejó el Uchiha muy molesto― ¡¿Y dónde quedó lo de que te querías divorciar?! ― preguntó furioso.

―Lo hecho, hecho está y es mejor aprender a vivir con nuestros pecados― dijo el rubiales haciéndose el sabio― Además, solo estoy cumpliendo con lo que me pediste― respondió Naruto.

― ¡Al menos háganlo cuando estén solos! ― pidió Sasuke quien no quería tener que volver a escuchar eso― Por cierto dobe, por ahí salimos yo e Itachi― dijo el pelinegro en un intento por que Naruto al menos sintiera una pequeña aversión hacia su madre.

― Soy plenamente consciente de eso y no me importa― respondió Naruto dejando sin palabras a Sasuke.

― ¡ERES UN MALDITO PERVERTIDO! ― gritó Sasuke furioso.

**¡Hasta aquí!**

**Sé que este cap no quedó tan gracioso como los otros y que les dije que podría haber lemon y más flashbacks, pero en la película nunca hubieron flashbacks pero bueno, este cap fue algo así como transitorio y se explicaron algunas cosas que quedaron en el aire. Les juro que este cap me costó bastante para escribirlo porque no hallaba como explicar las cosas sin flashbacks porque si hacía flashback tendría que hacer lemon y eso me sale del asco, se los juro que no sé hacer lemon y antes de que esto parezca un relato porno barato prefiero omitirlo. En fin ojala les haya gustado el cap a pesar de que no fue tan gracioso como los otros y ojala dejen su opinión.**

**Y para que vean que soy bueno les voy a decir algo que va a ocurrir en el próximo cap. En el próximo cap va a parecer Rick Harrison de "el precio de la historia" y les juro que se van a morir de la risa cuando lo lean además de que van a encontrar a dos de los pelmazos perdidos XDDDDDD.**

**Por cierto ¿Alguien podría recomendarme algún fic de humor para leerlo y poder inspirarme? La verdad me inspiro mucho cuando leo el trabajo de otros porque así mis propias ideas fluyen.**

**(Modo Germán Garmendia On)**

**Y si te gusto no te olvides de comentar y darle follow, subo capítulos casi todos los días, Ok no XDDD uuun abrazo psicológico y espero que estén pendientes del próximo cap donde se va a revelar cómo chingados es que Naruto tiene tantas mujeres y van a ver varios flashbacks ¡y quizás lemon! Pero no les juro nada XDDDD. Saludos.**

**(Modo Germán Garmendia OFF)**

**Contestando a los reviews:**

**Alex-Rikudo-165: ¿Un mamut? Más bien va a parecer un narval XDDDDDD (Si no me equivoco un narval es una ballena mitológica con un cuerno similar al de los unicornios). Créeme que todo lo que dijiste va a aparecer en el fic porque simplemente me encanta joderles la vida a estos pelmazos XDDDD. Saludos.**

**Kristhel: Ese Naruto es un loquillo de niveles infinitos XDDDDDDD. Ojala te guste el cap. Saludos.**

**Yomii20: ¡Nadie se esperaba a Mikoto! ¡Para que vean lo cabron que soy! Y eso que este no es el fic de humor más loco que he pensado, pero no puedo seguir publicándolos o jamás terminaría. Por cierto ¡No soy peque! *Inserte voz chillona* Nah, la verdad es que tengo veinte y estoy bien pinche loco XDDDDD. Y tu ¿Eres chico o chica? *Feel like Proferor Oak XDDDDD*. Saludos.**

**Sakura1402: Esos infelices jodieron más a Naruto con eso de la restauración de clanes XDDDDD. Realmente que nadie lo vio venir jeje y por lo de si sobrevive pues quien sabe. Saludos.**

**Lady Omona: Seeeh, lo sé XDDDDD, tienes muchas dudas pequeña, pero créeme que nada de lo que hayas visto en tu vida te ha preparado para lo que veras en este fic el cual podría ser lo más vil y retorcido que he escrito en mi vida, hasta ahora XDDDD. Saludos.**

**Nakuroshi kyu: Pues solo por ti puse un aviso al principio del fic para que los demás sepan a qué se atienen cuando lo lean XDDDD. ¿Qué qué pasa con mi mente? Pues que estoy bien pinche loco XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD. Lo de Chao es un clásico de la película, imposible no poner a alguien igual que él. Y no te creas, Kurotsuchi tiene lo suyo jejeje. En fin ojala te haya gustado este cap. Saludos.**

**Serpiente Obsidiana: Amigo mío, yo te llevó cien pasos por delante y ya vislumbré el final de este fic y no quiero hacerte spoiler por lo que no te voy a decir XDDDDD. Saludos.**

**Guezaa: me alegra que te haya gustado el cap, la verdad ni yo sé de donde saco tantas tonterías XDDDD. Pues desde ahora lo aviso y si, Jiraiya va a aparecer en este fic por lo que ya saben que esperarse XDDDD. No exageres, Menma Namikaze no va a estar ni cerca, tampoco estoy tan loco, bueno si, pero no quiero poner a Menma XDDDD. Saludos.**

**Anonimooo: La verdad cuando leí tu review lo único que paso por mi mente fue: Y si no te gustaba ¿Por qué te leíste los tres caps? Si el fic no te gustaba, no tenias que poner algo así, aunque la verdad el fic está lleno de tonterías, que son precisamente para entretener a quienes buscan entretenimiento algo bizarro. Si a ti no te gusta, perfecto, pero no me vengas con eso de que "trataste de leerlo" y que te pareció una pendejada cuando tu review precisamente fue en el tercer cap lo cual te deja como un hipócrita, además de que nadie te obligó a leerlo. Y para terminar, este es un fic rating M, por lo que viendo eso deberías estar preparado para leer cosas retorcidas pues precisamente para eso se creó esa categoría, si eres tan sensible mejor lee fics rating K o K+. Saludos.**

**Se despide Payaso Coronado.**

**¡Hasta la proximaaa!**


	5. Chapter 5

**¿Qué pasó ayer?**

**Capitulo 5:** Situaciones que pueden empeorar aun más, si es posible y por supuesto que lo es.

**Advertencia: **Este fic contiene lenguaje fuerte y situaciones no aptas para todo público, por lo tanto se recomienda discreción a los lectores, por lo tanto si no tienes más de dieciocho años vete a la chingada y deja de leer cosas para adultos XDDDDDD. Otra cosa que no dije en el cap anterior es que este fic va a tener elementos de las primeras dos películas para alargarlo un poco, pero va a tener el argumento de la primera. Saludos.

**Segunda Advertencia: **No leer este fic mientras comes, bebes algún líquido o estás en medio de una clase. Este fic puede causarte diarrea, falta de oxigeno, dolor en el diafragma y posiblemente te de una enfermedad venérea por leerlo XDDDD.

**Recomendación: **Lean este fic mientras escuchan la canción serial tv drama, que es el opening 11 de gintama, y primer opening de gintama 2011. Si son de "gatillo sensible" lo recomendable es que lean el fic en el baño para evitar ir hasta ahí caminando como cangrejo XDDDDDDDD.

**Disclaimer: **Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto yo solo uso a los personajes con el fin de entretener.

Suite del hotel 6:07 a.m.

Naruto se encontraba despertando algo cansado luego de semejante noche de pasión que había tenido con su tercer esposa y es que, Mikoto era una mujer realmente fogosa que lo dejó literalmente seco. Naruto se revolvió en la cama un poco tratando de encontrar a su mujer, pero por más que buscaba no conseguía encontrar nada por lo que dedujo que ya se había levantado.

Fuera de la habitación, Mikoto se encontraba cocinando para su esposo, su hijo y los amigos de estos. La verdad que estaba muy contenta de volver a estar viva pues al fin podría vivir realmente, no como cuando estaba con Fugaku, ahora se sentía como una mujer amada y no como un adorno. La pelinegra estaba tan feliz que incluso se puso a tararear una melodía que le cantaba su madre cuando era niña y todavía era feliz. Ahora la vida le daba una nueva oportunidad con el hombre de sus sueños, que aunque no era Minato, era mucho mejor pues lo tenía solo para ella, al menos por ese día.

De pronto Mikoto sintió como unos fuertes brazos rodeaban su cintura y alguien apoyaba su cabeza en su hombro depositando un tierno beso en él. Ella supo de inmediato de quien se trataba y simplemente se dio la vuelta con una radiante sonrisa para besar a su amado esposo quien se veía recién levantado.

― Buenos días amor― saludó la ojinegra feliz.

― Buenos días conejita― saludó el rubio dándole otro tierno beso a su tercera esposa quien se sonrojó al ver el sobrenombre con el que la llamaba.

―Buenos días mi amor― saludó la ojinegra― ¿Podrías ir a despertar a lo demás? ― pidió Mikoto mientras se daba la vuelta pera seguir vigilando su guiso y que este no se quemara.

Naruto dio un suspiro cansado y se dirigió al colchón donde Sasuke dormía tranquilo como un bebe, se veía tan apacible, tan tierno, que Naruto no pudo evitar jugarle una broma para despertarlo, oigan, muchos lo hubiesen hecho en su lugar y no se le puede culpar por querer vengarse del teme que le arruino varios momentos de su vida, como su preciado primer beso o el haberlo dejado en ridículo varias veces. Por lo que ahora era el momento de la venganza, la dulce, dulce venganza. Con sumo cuidado Naruto se fue a despertar a Gaara y Kiba quienes extrañamente se hallaban abrazados por lo que cuando se despertaron casi ponen el grito en el cielo de no ser por Naruto quien los mandó callar de un puñetazo en los dientes. Una vez que se les pasó el coraje, Naruto les contó sobre su broma a lo que ambos sonrieron de forma maligna pues tenían unas cuantas cosas que arreglar con Sasuke y esta broma les parecía genial. Con mucho cuidado, Naruto se fue a donde estaba Sasuke y se acostó a su lado.

― Sasuke, Sasuke, despierta hijo― le decía Naruto dándole unas suaves sacudidas haciendo que el pelinegro comenzara a despertarse.

― ¿Eres tu papa? ― preguntó Sasuke sin abrir los ojos.

― Si hijo, soy yo― decía Naruto quien trataba de no reírse al igual que Kiba y Gaara.

― Papa, tuve un sueño feo― dijo Sasuke agarrándose de Naruto, al parecer aun no despertaba del todo y estaba en alguna especie de fantasía.

― Pues cuéntaselo a tu padre― comentó Naruto quien se sentía un poco mal por él, pero solo un poco y se le pasó bastante rápido de hecho.

― Soñé que mi mejor amigo se casaba con mama y se acostaba con ella, fue horrible― contestó Sasuke abrazándose más fuerte a su "Papa".

― Pero Sasuke, él no es tu mejor amigo― dijo el rubio preparándose para finalizar su broma.

― Verdad que no, papa― murmuró el pelinegro dándole la razón.

― No, él no es tu mejor amigo. Es tu padrastro…― dijo Naruto haciendo que Sasuke abriera los ojos de golpe― Sasuke, ¡Yo soy tu padrastro! ― exclamó Naruto poniendo una voz profunda.

― ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ― gritó Sasuke dando un enorme brinco que lo dejó fuera del colchón. Cuando Sasuke recobró el sentido se dio cuenta de que había sido una estúpida y para nada divertida broma por parte de Naruto y los otros dos papanatas que tenía por amigos― ¡SON UNOS HIJOS DE PUTA! ― gritó un furioso Sasuke lanzándose a golpear a Naruto quien al igual que Kiba y Gaara se estaba revolcando en el suelo muerto de la risa.

― ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡NO LE PEGUES A TU PAPA! ― decía Kiba quien estaba en el suelo agarrándose el estomago pues le dolía de reírse tanto.

― ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡Eres un idiota! ― gritó Gaara en las mismas que los demás, que bien se sentía de poder vengarse del pelinegro luego de lo que pasó anoche.

― ¡CÁLLENSE MALDITOS! ― rugió Sasuke agarrándoles a golpes a los otros que aun así seguían riéndose.

― Sasuke, ya déjalos en paz y ve a sentarte a la mesa que ya está listo el desayuno― dijo Mikoto en tono quien estaba recargada en el marco de la puerta viendo como Sasuke le daba de golpes a su esposo y sus amigos.

― Bastardos― masculló Sasuke saliendo de la habitación dirigiéndose hacia el comedor.

― ¿Y ahora que hicieron? ― preguntó la pelinegra con una media sonrisa.

― Nada― respondió Naruto fingiendo demencia. Mikoto solo suspiró y se acercó al rubio.

― No molestes a Sasuke, él ya está haciendo su mejor intento por aceptarte como mi pareja, así que no lo arruines― le regaño la ex matriarca del clan Uchiha a Naruto quien solo agachó la cabeza algo apenado― bueno, dejando eso de lado, ve a la cocina que el desayuno está listo― agregó dándole un beso en la mejilla y saliendo por la puerta.

― Que buena es la vida― comentó Naruto dirigiéndose hacia el comedor.

…

En la mesa estaban ya todos sentados comiendo su desayuno tranquilamente, o al menos la mayoría pues Sasuke aun les mandaba miradas de muerte a sus "amigos" quienes solo fingían demencia.

― ¿Dónde creen que podríamos encontrar a los demás? ― preguntó Gaara tomando la palabra quien comía unas tostadas con mermelada.

―No estoy seguro, pero si preguntamos por ahí seguro que alguien podría decirnos si lo vio o no― comentó Kiba comiendo unos huevos revueltos.

― ¡Esperen! ―gritó Naruto llamando la atención de todos― ¿Recuerdan que el doctor nos dijo que Kiba llegó al hospital luego de una despedida de soltero? ― preguntó el rubio haciendo que todos se quedaran estáticos por un momento.

― ¡Tienes razón! ― exclamó Kiba recordando ese pequeño detalle que se les había pasado.

― Pero el problema es que no sabemos cual club es― musitó Gaara rompiendo las ilusiones de los otros.

― ¿Tu no recuerdas algo, amorcito? ― preguntó Naruto mirando a Mikoto quien trató de hacer memoria pero no recordó nada.

― ¿Ayer era "Mikoto-san" y hoy es "amorcito"? ― preguntó Sasuke estupefacto al ver la familiaridad con la que Naruto trataba a su madre.

― Creí que ya habíamos resuelto esto― dijo Naruto mientras suspiraba pesadamente.

― Solo te diré esto, no te pases o te rompo los huesos, no la lastimes o te rompo los huesos, no mires a otra mujer… salvo tus otras esposas o te rompo los huesos y si yo me entero de que ella derramó ¡Una sola lágrima por tu culpa! Te voy a matar ¿Nos estamos entendiendo? ― preguntó el azabache mirando fijamente a Naruto quien al igual que Mikoto solo sonrió de forma radiante.

― No te preocupes Sasuke― respondió Naruto tomando una mano de Mikoto para darle un tierno beso― la haré feliz el resto de nuestras vidas y te juro que todos los días tendrá una sonrisa en el rostro― agregó el Uzumaki serio pero sonriente, eso fue suficiente para que Sasuke se calmara y siguiera comiendo su desayuno. Conocía lo suficiente a Naruto como para saber que cumpliría su promesa como un hombre, después de todo jamás retroceder a su palabra era su camino ninja.

― Pues ahora que lo dices…― dijo Mikoto haciendo que todos se centraban en ella― mientras limpiaba encontré una tarjeta de un club de striptease tirada por ahí― continuó la pelinegra ilusionando a los pelmazos―, pero la verdad no le presté mucha atención y la tire a la basura― agregó matando las pocas esperanzas que tenían.

― Muy bien, solo hay que buscar en la basura― propuso Sasuke terminando su desayuno y dirigiéndose al lavamanos donde dejó su plato, se lavó las manos y acto seguido se puso a buscar entre la basura que había en el basurero pues no quería perder tiempo ya que ese era el último día que tenían antes de la boda y de una forma u otra debían de encontrar a esos papanatas. Sasuke buscó minuciosamente entre los desperdicios –los cuales eran bastantes- hasta que luego de diez minutos encontró la tarjeta del club― Club Conejitas Locas ― leyó el pelinegro a quien se le hizo algo raro el nombre, pero bueno, era un lugar extravagante por lo que eso era algo normal.

―Bueno, terminemos el desayuno y vayamos a ver que encontramos―ordenó Gaara a lo que los demás asintieron y se pusieron a comer.

Una vez terminaron de desayunar todos se fueron a buscar ropa para cambiarse y luego se fueron a duchar. Aprovechando lo de bañarse, Mikoto quiso tener una apasionada ducha con Naruto, pero como a Sasuke nadie lo madruga sin pelea, se puso a un lado de la puerta para que ninguno de los dos quisiera pasarse de listos. Una vez que todos estuvieron listos se fueron de la suite dejando a Mikoto sola quien se sentía muy aburrida por lo que se puso a lavar la ropa para entretenerse.

…

Calles de Iwagakure 7:10 a.m.

― Muy bien, según la tarjeta el club queda relativamente cerca, solo serán unas cuantas y si nos apresuramos podremos llegar en una hora― dijo Sasuke siendo escuchado atentamente por los demás.

― Pues pongamos manos a la obra― comentó Gaara a lo que los demás asintieron y se pusieron a caminar.

Caminaron y caminaron mientras pedían direcciones hasta que se toparon un sujeto quien les dijo que si se iban por unos callejones se ahorrarían más de quince minutos por lo que decidieron seguir su consejo pues lo último que querían era seguir perdiendo el tiempo.

― ¡Miren ya casi salimos! ― dijo un entusiasmado Kiba a lo que los demás también sonrieron pues tal vez ahí encontraban a alguno de sus amigos. Los chicos apresuraron el paso para salir de los callejones.

Pero justo cuando iban a salir... dos sujetos fortachones les salieron al paso cerrándoles la salida por lo que decidieron salir por el otro lado pero también se les fue cerrado por otros dos sujetos.

― Maldita sea― siseó Sasuke viendo la desventaja que tenían.

― Nos volvemos a ver las caras, pendejos― dijo una voz a sus espaldas a lo que todos se voltearon y vieron al sujeto desnudo que estaba dentro de las vendas de las vendas de la marioneta de Kankuro, el cual se veía algo molesto.

― ¿Qué quieres con nosotros? ― preguntó audazmente Naruto.

― Pues solo vine a decirles que tengo a su amigo― respondió el ninja haciendo que todos se tensaran.

― ¿Y a cuál de todos tienes? ―preguntó Sasuke sin dejarse amedrentar por esos imbéciles.

― Al raro de pelo negro y mirada afilada― respondió el sujeto a lo que los demás se volvieron a tensar.

― ¡Tienen a Shino! ―gritó Kiba preocupado por su amigo.

― Si a ese mismo, y si quieren que se los devolvamos van a tener que entregarme cien mil ryo antes de la noche― amenazó el ninja a lo que los demás se asustaron pues no sabían ni de dónde sacarían semejante suma de dinero antes de que se hiciera de noche.

― ¡Eres un maldito! ― gritó Kiba furioso queriendo lanzarse a golpearlo, pero fue detenido por Naruto quien simplemente negó con la cabeza.

― Y a todas estas, ¿Tu quién demonios eres? ― preguntó Naruto bastante molesto.

― Me duele que no me recuerdes― respondió el hombre con fingido dolor― pero me todas formas volveré a presentarme, mi nombre es Kogure, Kogure Jenkins ― dijo el hombre a lo que los demás solo entrecerraron los ojos tratando de ubicarlo, pero por más que lo intentaron les fue completamente inútil.

― ¿De dónde es que te conocemos? ― preguntó Gaara hablando por primera vez.

― Se conocieron ayer en un casino y se pusieron a jugar, tu apostaste su dinero y le hiciste ganar mucho, eres muy bueno para los juegos de azar― respondió uno de los matones apuntando a Naruto quien se hallaba confundido.

― Esa sí que no me la esperaba― comentó Sasuke quien nunca esperó escuchar que Naruto fuera bueno para algo que no fuese ser un idiota.

― Si eso fue la parte buena― exclamó Kogure tomando la palabra― ¡lo feo fue cuando tú y tus pendejos amigos me secuestraron diciendo que era su maldito amuleto de la suerte! ¡Y luego me enrollaron en esas putas vendas! ―agregó el hombre completamente furioso― Pero bueno, lo que sucederá es esto, ustedes me traen mi dinero a este mismo callejón antes del medio día y o no van a volver a ese pelmazo que tienen por amigo ― finalizó Kogure para luego desaparecer junto con los matones que lo seguían.

― ¡Esto es una mierda! ― gritó un furioso Naruto lanzando un puñetazo contra la pared.

― Cálmate Naruto, la prioridad ahora es ir al club ese y ver si hay alguien ahí, luego vemos como conseguir el dinero― comentó Gaara tratando de mantener la calma.

― Gaara tiene razón, hay que calmarse― dijo Kiba quien al igual que el pelirrojo estaba tratando de mantener la calma.

Y así los cuatro amigos salieron de callejón con dirección al club para adultos en el que habían perdido a alguno de esos idiotas. Y luego de unos minutos pudieron vislumbrar el lugar, era realmente grande y había carteles por todos lados exhibiendo mujeres con poca ropa.

― Entremos― dijo Naruto con total seriedad.

― Que no se te olvide lo que hablamos ― siseó Sasuke mirando a Naruto seriamente pues no quería que hiciera alguna estupidez ahora que estaba casado con su mama.

― No te preocupes Sasuke, amo a tu madre y no pienso lastimarla― respondió el rubio con una mirada decidida.

― Por favor, llámala por su nombre en vez de decir que es mi mama, en serio, se oye macabro― dijo el azabache molesto, de verdad que intentaba aceptar a Naruto pero ese papanatas no hacia el intento por hacérselo más fácil.

Luego de eso entraron al lugar que por raro que fuese, estaba abierto ya que al parecer abría las veinticuatro horas.

Club Conejitas Locas 8:15 a.m.

Por dentro el lugar tenía toda la apariencia de un burdel de mala muerte, ebrios por todos lados, mujeres exhibiéndose en poca ropa mientras que otras bailaban en un escenario, además se podía ver por todos lados a hombres metiéndole mano a las chicas sin importarles si los veían o no.

― ¡Oigan chicos, vengan! ― les llamó un hombre de cabello negro y ojos azules, de tez bronceada y con una barba de unos días quien vestía un traje negro que le daba aspecto de mafioso.

― ¿Tu quien eres? ― preguntó Naruto mirando al tipo que tenía pinta de mafioso.

― Soy Kazim ¿No me recuerdan? ― preguntó el ojiazul algo extrañado a lo que los demás solo negaron.

― No te ofendas viejo, pero anteayer estábamos tan borrachos que ni nos dimos cuenta de qué demonios hicimos y queríamos saber si podrías decirnos que pasó aquí― dijo Gaara tomando la palabra.

― Wow, es malo oír eso, pero bueno que se le va a hacer. Uno hace muchas cosas raras cuando está borracho, en fin, no puedo hablar con ustedes ahora― contestó el pelinegro dejando algo abatidos a nuestros pelmazos― pero una de mis chicas que estuvo antenoche con ustedes puede ayudarles a recordar eso― agregó renovando las esperanzas de todos.

― ¡Eso es genial! ― exclamó Naruto entusiasmado de que alguien pudiese decirles que pasó anoche.

― Muy bien, los llevare ahora con ella― dijo Kazim caminando hacia los camerinos de las chicas donde había una gran cantidad de mujeres las cuales se estaban desnudas o en poca ropa lo que hizo que más de alguno se sonrojara, menos Naruto quien iba con los ojos tapados cortesía de Sasuke quien se estaba volviendo un poco obsesivo con lo de que no viera a otra mujer.

― ¿Cuál es? ―preguntó Gaara viendo a todas las chicas tratando de ubicar a la correcta.

― Aquella morena de ahí, se llama Nabiki― respondió Kazim señalando a una chica muy linda que tenía unos grandes pechos que podrían rivalizar con los de Tsunade o los de Aiko― bueno chicos, los dejo― se despidió el tipo dándose la vuelta para irse a atender sus propios asuntos. Sin perder tiempo nuestro grupo de papanatas se acercó a la pelinegra quien se estaba estirando para quitarse la pereza mientras que lucía un kimono rojo el cual estaba abierto por el pecho mostrando sus atributos.

― ¡Hola muchachos! ― saludó la pelinegra quien se aproximó a Kiba y le plantó un beso que casi le metía la lengua hasta el colon.

― Wow, que cabron eres Kiba― comentó Naruto quien se había quitado el pañuelo que cubría sus ojos mirando a la linda chica con la que se había empatado su amigo.

― Para que vean la calidad de hombre que soy― dijo el Inuzuka con arrogancia.

― ¿Y que buscaban ahora? ¿Quieren otro show como el de antenoche? ― preguntó Nabiki haciendo una pose sensual.

― No, no es eso. Lo que queremos es que nos digas es lo que pasó antenoche, por favor― pidió Sasuke educadamente mientras hacía su pose Uchiha dejando a la chica sonrojada por eso.

― Puedo entender porque quieren saber lo que pasó aquí hace dos noches porque enserio chicos, estaban realmente borrachos y quizás drogados― respondió la mujer haciendo que los chicos suspiraran algo molestos por eso― Miren lo que pasó es que vinieron aquí a hacer una despedida de soltero que no recuerdo de quien era. Siendo sincera ustedes son bastante alocados cuando se emborrachan, luego de una alocada fiesta nos Kiba y yo nos fuimos aaa… un lugar más cómodo mientras ustedes se quedaban charlando, pero cuando íbamos saliendo del cuarto unos tipos quisieron acostarse conmigo, Kiba se puso furioso y se agarraron a golpes. Luego de eso se lo llevaron al hospital y eso es todo lo que sé― respondió la pelinegra con una sonrisa divertida. Kiba se sentía el puto amo, no solo se había acostado con una buenorra sino que también le dio una paliza a unos tipos mientras estaban borrachos, aunque lo mandaron al hospital, pero bueno, nada es perfecto.

― Soy todo un macho― exclamó Kiba inflando el pecho.

― La verdad tuvimos una hermosa noche de pasión― dijo Nabiki con ojos brillosos (Esto va a ser bueno XDDDDDDDD) ― fue tan mágico cuando vacié mis espermas― agregó haciendo que todos se tensaran ante eso.

― Dirás mis espermas ¿No? ― preguntó el castaño del grupo quien creyó que había oído mal.

― Que dices, si me vacié en tu trasero― respondió la pelinegra parándose y dejando caer su kimono revelando su cuerpo desnudo. Lo que todos vieron lo dejó sin palabras, bajo el kimono de Nabiki se escondía un prominente miembro viril que se bamboleaba de izquierda a derecha.

― ¡PUTA MADRE! ― gritaron todos instintivamente alejándose de la "mujer" como si esta hubiese usado un Shinra Tensei.

― ¿Te vaciaste? ¿En mi culito? ― preguntó un shockeado Kiba en un hilillo de voz.

― Y que culito― agregó Nabiki con una voz algo ronca.

― ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! ―el grito de Kiba se escuchó por todo el lugar. Su grito fue tan fuerte que incluso rompió varios cristales del lugar y dejó sordos a muchos.

― Hay no te hagas Kiba, tu ya eres macho calado―comentó Nabiki con algo de molestia.

― ¿Qué hay de nosotros? ― se aventuró a preguntar Sasuke con pánico.

― Nah, ustedes estaban demasiado borrachos como para tener una erección― respondió la pelinegra o pelinegro, uno nunca sabe si son hombres o mujeres XDDDDD (No tengo nada contra los trans, la verdad lo respeto y no me molesta compartir el mismo espacio que ellos).

― ¡SI! ― gritaron los demás sintiéndose liberados de un gran peso.

― ¡Mi vida es un asco! ― gritaba Kiba llorando en el suelo.

― Ya, ya Kiba. Uno hace muchas pendejadas cuando esta borracho, una vez yo y Sasuke nos besamos ¿Te acuerdas? ― preguntó Naruto tratando de consolar a su amigo.

― ¡LALALALALA! ¡FUE UN GENJUTSU! ¡FUE UN GENJUTSU! ― gritaba Sasuke tapándose los oídos y tratando de negar la realidad.

― No te preocupes viejo, lo que pasa en Iwagakure, se queda en Iwagakure― dijo Naruto en tono serio tratando de reconfortar a Kiba.

― ¿Enserio? ― preguntó el castaño entre lágrimas.

― Si amigo, no te preocupes― le decía Naruto acariciándole un hombro.

Sasuke y Gaara por su lado se tensaron al ver como las demás personas los miraban raro o mejor dicho con deseo. Pero al que más miraban era a Naruto e incluso comenzaban a acercarse para probar la carne fresca del rubio.

― ¡Atrás, engendros! ― les gritó Sasuke a las chicas o chicos, la verdad no estaba seguro y no quería saberlo para no traumarse más― ¡Este hombre ya está casado! ― agregó haciendo que se decepcionaran un poco.

― Pero no queremos quitártelo, solo lo probaremos un rato y luego te lo devolvemos― explicó una chica o chico quien sabe, porque en ese lugar no se podía estar seguro de nada.

― ¡No estoy casado con él! ― rugió Sasuke furioso― se casó con mi madre y no pienso permitir que le ponga los cuernos― agregó el Uchiha con firmeza.

― ¿Tu amigo es tu padrastro y nosotros somos los raros? ― preguntó otra con incertidumbre.

― Okey, te doy la razón en eso ¡pero me importa una mierda lo que quieran! ¡A él no le ponen las manos encima y punto! ― declaró el azabache con el Sharingan en sus ojos. Las o los chic s se decepcionaron y se retiraron a su lugar para seguir charlando sobre banalidades.

― ¡Tienes el Sharingan! ― gritó Gaara viendo los ojos de su compañero.

― ¿Será porque soy un Uchiha? ― preguntó Sasuke con notable sarcasmo.

― ¡Eres un pendejo! ― le gritó el pelirrojo― ¡Eso quiere decir que ya podemos usar chakra otra vez! ― expuso a lo que los demás se dieron cuenta de eso. Naruto trató de hacer un rasengan para ver si era cierto, pero la verdad era muy pequeño como para hacer daño y no podría hacer mucho con él, pero ya era un logro.

― No se ha ido por completo, pero al menos la droga ya no está surtiendo efecto― dijo un feliz Gaara quien ya podía controlar aunque fuera un poco su arena.

― ¿Y no venía alguien más con nosotros? ― preguntó Sasuke con un semblante serio mirando fijamente a Nabiki.

― Pues venia un castaño de ojos blancos que creí que era ciego― contestó la pelinegra.

― ¡Neji! ― gritaron los cuatro al identificar esas señas de su amigo.

― ¡¿Y dónde está él?! ― preguntó Naruto exaltado, la verdad no quería encontrarse con Neji pero bueno, tarde o temprano tenía que dar la cara por haberle puesto el cuerno a Hinata y como dicen: al mal paso darle prisa.

― Pues como hizo algunos destrozos Kazim lo puso a trabajar sirviendo bebidas para poder pagar los daños― respondió Nabiki ― en estos momentos debe de estar trabajando afuera en el local― agregó con algo de pereza.

― Pues vamos a buscarlo― ordenó Sasuke quien ya quería encontrar a esos imbéciles antes de que no se cagaran en su boda.

― Gracias por la información― dijo Naruto de forma respetuosa antes de irse.

Y así nuestros héroes salieron de los camerinos para buscar a Neji, pero por más que miraban por todos lados no lo encontraban y eso era algo preocupante.

― (He deshonrado a mi clan, soy un maricón) ― pensaba un dolido Kiba― (¡No! ¡Eso es inadmisible! ¡Yo soy un macho hecho y derecho y no voy a permitir que esto me afecte) ― pensó decidido el castaño y con esa decisión Kiba pensó en algo para recuperar algo de su hombría― ¡mamacita! ― exclamó el castaño apretándole el trasero a una castaña que iba pasando.

― ¡No me toques hijo de puta! ― rugió la chica que en realidad era un chico por la ronca voz que se escuchó, una voz increíblemente conocida.

― ¡¿Kiba?! ― preguntó con sorpresa "la castaña".

― ¡¿NEJI?! ― Kiba no se lo podía creer, primera vez que trataba de agarrarle el trasero a una chica y resulta que era su amigo perdido.

― ¿Pero qué demonios pasa aquí? ― preguntó un molesto Sasuke― a la mierda, ¿Neji? ― preguntó el azabache sin poder creerse lo que sus ojos estaban viendo.

― Por dios― exclamó un asustado Naruto.

― Esta es la segunda cosa más bizarra que he visto, al menos por hoy― comentó Gaara tratando de no exteriorizar su miedo por lo que estaba apreciando.

Lo que los dejó tan asustados, era que Neji estaba vistiendo un traje de maid con unas botas de tacón y tenía la cara maquillada de tal forma que realmente parecía una chica además de que le habían puesto pechos falsos.

― ¡No se vayan a burlar de mi, pendejos! ¡O LES JURO QUE LOS MATO! ― rugió el castaño sintiendo la peor vergüenza de su vida.

― ¿Por qué estás vestido así? ― preguntó Naruto impactado.

― ¡Por el desmadre que ustedes hicieron y que me dejaron para que pagara! ¡Y como no tenía ni un pinche ryo en el bolsillo, me toca trabajar así para pagar! ― explicó el castaño entre gritos.

― Nejiko-chan, no te distraigas― dijo una de las camareras regañando a Neji quien se sonrojó de la pena.

― Mi vida es un asco― murmuró Neji entre lágrimas, dios y él sabían que ya había sufrido suficiente como para tener que sufrir más.

― Ya Neji, no te preocupes, nadie sabrá nada de lo que pasó aquí―le dijo Naruto tratando de consolarlo al igual que con Kiba.

― Soy un marica, soy un marica―murmuraba Kiba hecho bolita con una pesada aura cubriéndolo.

― ¿Y cuánto debes? ― preguntó Gaara.

― Cuarenta mil ryo― respondió el castaño molesto.

― No te preocupes Neji, nosotros te ayudaremos― le dijo Naruto poniendo su mano izquierda en su hombro haciendo que Neji notara cierto detallito, o mejor dicho, detallitos.

― ¡¿QUÉ HACE ESO EN TUS MANOS?! ― preguntó alarmado mirando los anillos de matrimonio del rubio quien se quedó helado por un momento.

― ¡Mierda! ― exclamaron Sasuk y Naruto viéndose descubiertos.

― ¡Te voy a matar! ― gritó el ojiperla tirándose sobre Naruto para golpearlo― ¡¿CÓMO PUDISTE PONERLE LOS CUERNOS A HINATA-SAMA?! ― exigió saber dándole un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro.

― ¡Espera Neji! ― le suplicó Naruto― ¡Pasó cuando estaba drogado! ―explicó el rubio pero Neji no entendía de razones y siguió golpeándolo hasta que Sasuke se lo quitó de encima.

― ¡Dime quienes son! ― quiso saber Neji pero la verdad Naruto no quería decirle.

― Una es mi mama― murmuró Sasuke dejando a Neji realmente extrañado.

― ¿Tu mama no estaba muerta? ― preguntó el Hyuga tranquilizándose.

― Revivió y está casada con ese pendejo― explicó el Uchiha casi entre lágrimas, de verdad que hubiese querido que su madre encontrara a alguien mejor.

― Dios, eso es horrible― comentó un traumado Neji.

― Calmémonos todos― ordenó Gaara con molestia, entre más pasaba el tiempo peor se ponía la cosa.

― Está bien, me calmo. Pero óyeme Uzumaki, como no te divorcies con la madre de Sasuke y las demás ¡Te mato! ― rugió Neji furioso.

― No se puede― musitó Naruto con algo de miedo de lo que su cuñado pudiese hacerle― los matrimonios no se pueden romper luego de que se consuman― agregó el ojiazul haciendo que la ira de Neji creciera.

― Sabes que, debería de molerte a putasos ¡Pero no lo haré! Porque ese placer quiero dejárselo a Hinata-sama, de solo recordar como dejó a tus fans se me eriza la piel. Estoy impaciente por ver lo que te hará― siseó el castaño con malicia.

― Lo mejor será que nos vayamos a buscar a los otros. Pasaremos más tarde por ti Neji, solo tenemos que ir a buscar un poco de dinero― dijo Sasuke poniéndose serio.

― Váyanse, pero no se tarden. Han querido que me acueste con todo tipo de degeneradas y viejos verdes, por suerte he podido evadir eso, pero no podre hacerlo por mucho tiempo― respondió Neji con odio.

― Adiós Neji― se despidió Naruto saliendo a toda velocidad siendo seguido por los demás.

― Nejiko-chan, ve a servir algunas bebidas a la mesa seis― dijo la jefa de meseras entregándole a Neji una charola llena de vasos con alcohol a lo que él solo suspiró cansado.

…

Calles de Iwagakure 9:03 a.m.

― ¿Dónde podríamos conseguir dinero? ― preguntó Naruto intrigado.

― Pues aquí hay un Kazekage muy rico y un Uchiha con la herencia de su familia ¿De dónde demonios vamos a conseguir dinero? ― preguntó Kiba de forma sarcástica.

― Lo siento pero en Iwagakure no hay sucursales del banco donde tengo mis ahorros― se apresuró a decir Gaara quien parecía querer salvar su dinero pero no, la verdad no había ninguna sucursal y tendrían que idear otra forma.

― Tienen mis fondos congelados aun, los van a liberar cuando me case― dijo Sasuke con molestia.

― ¡¿Y qué se supone que haremos?! ― Naruto ya estaba muy desesperado por no saber qué hacer― ¡Necesito una señal! ― gritó Naruto mirando al cielo esperando a que algo o alguien los ayudase.

De pronto y como si fuese un designio divino, el cielo se abrió e iluminó un lugar que decía Gold and Silver en un enorme rotulo.

― ¿Una casa de empeño? ― preguntó un extrañado Naruto―no es lo que tenía en mente, pero algo es algo.

― ¿Y qué se supone que vas a empeñar? ― preguntó Gaara tomando la palabra.

De pronto todos se le quedaron viendo al pelirrojo, o mejor dicho, a lo que transportaba en su espalda. Gaara se dio cuenta de inmediato lo que pretendían y trató de huir lo más rápido que pudo, pero fue sometido por Naruto, Kiba y Sasuke quienes lo sujetaban con fuerza.

― ¡Vamos Gaara! ¡Es solo una calabaza! ― le decía Kiba sujetándole de las piernas.

― ¡No seas tan marica, luego la recuperamos! ― dijo Sasuke torciéndole los brazos.

― ¡No! ¡Suéltenme malditos! ― gritaba Gaara furioso tratando de soltarse del agarre de sus "amigos" quienes lo estaban obligando a vender su más vieja y preciada posesión.

― ¡Te prometo que luego la recuperaremos, es una promesa! ― gritó Naruto jugándose su mejor carta, ósea su palabra.

― Muy bien, pero si no vuelvo a ver mi calabaza ¡Te mato! ―rugió el pelirrojo poniéndose de pie a lo que Naruto solo asintió.

Y así nuestros tres idiotas entraron a la casa de empeño sin saber lo que encontrarían dentro.

…

Casa de empeños 9:20 a.m.

En el lugar se encontraban varias personas que se encontraban cerrando tratos además de otros cuatro sujetos quienes se estaban insultando.

― Chum lee, eres un idiota― dijo un anciano de pelo canoso, ojos negros vestido con un traje negro además de que parecía que estaba haciendo tiempos extra en la vida.

― ¿Y ahora que hice? ― preguntó un sujeto de largo cabello negro, ojos negros, y mirada de idiota quien vestía unos jeans azules y una camisa negra.

― Nada, solo te recuerdo que eres un idiota― respondió el anciano quien parecía tener mala leche.

― ¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer aparte de quejarte? ― preguntó un tipo calvo de ojos claros (No tengo ni idea de qué color son los ojos de Rick XDDDD) quien vestía un atuendo igual al del mencionado Chum lee.

― El que no tiene nada mejor que hacer eres tú, calvo pelmazo― respondió el viejo con molestia.

―Déjalo papa, así es como se divierte. De todos modos no tiene mucho que hacer a su edad― comentó burlón un sujeto de cabello rubio castaño de ojos claro que vestía el mismo atuendo que los dos antes mencionados.

― ¡Jefe! ¡Aquí hay un par de clientes que dicen traer la calabaza del cuarto Kazekage! ― avisó uno de los empleados al calvo quien rápidamente se paró de su silla para ir a atender al cliente.

…

―Buenos días, mi nombre es Rick― saludó el calvo― Y díganme ¿Qué les trae a mi casa de empeño? ― preguntó interesado por la mercancía que traía ese grupo de papanatas.

― Pues quería empeñar mi calabaza de arena que usé en la cuarta guerra ninja― respondió Gaara de forma estoica.

― ¿Y tú eres? ― preguntó un desconfiado Rick.

― ¿No es obvio? Soy Sabakku no Gaara, quinto Kazekage de Sunagakure― respondió el pelirrojo con una palpitándole en la frente.

― Si claro, como digas― respondió Rick quien no se veía muy convencido de eso― ¿Y qué podrías decirme de esta calabaza? ― preguntó tratando de no parecer interesado.

― La tengo desde que era niño y me ha acompañado durante toda mi vida, incluso la usé en la cuarta gran guerra ninja por lo que es un objeto histórico de gran valor― explicó el ojos aqua jugando sus mejores cartas para apantallar a Rick quien tenía un brillo de ambición en sus ojos.

Fuera de trato… (Ósea cuando Rick comenta acerca de los tratos)

― De verdad quiero esa calabaza― dice Rick mirando hacia adelante―, porque si realmente es la calabaza del quinto Kazekage podría valer una fortuna, además de que él solo quiere empeñarla, pero creo que puedo convencerlo de que me la venda. Pero además me preocupa que pueda ser una falsificación o que este chico no sea quien dice ser― finalizó haciendo gestos con las manos.

De vuelta al trato…

― ¿Y por qué quieres empeñarla? ― preguntó el calvo con curiosidad.

― Un amigo se metió en problemas y necesito el dinero― respondió Gaara algo fastidiado por tener que empeñar su amada calabaza.

Fuera de trato…

― Eso me sonó muy sospechoso― comentó Rick con el seño fruncido― ¿Por qué rayos el Kazekage empeñaría su calabaza? Quiero decir ¡Él es rico! ― agregó Rick con una carcajada.

De vuelta al trato…

― Mira, no se mucho de esta calabaza como para aceptarla. Pero llamare a un amigo que es experto en cosas que pertenecen al quinto Kazekage ¿Te molesta si viene a echarle un vistazo? ― preguntó Rick bastante desconfiado (Rick siempre tiene un amigo XDDDDDD).

El pelirrojo iba a protestar pero fue detenido por Naruto quien disimuladamente le tomó el brazo―Esta bien, no tengo problemas con eso― respondió Gaara con algo de molestia.

Fuera del trato con Gaara…

― Me molestó un poco que dudara de la autenticidad de mi calabaza pero bueno, es un hombre de negocios y puedo entenderlo― comentó el pelirrojo sin muchas ganas.

― ¿Por qué no están grabando? ― preguntó Naruto al ver varias cámaras que enfocaban a su amigo.

― Es para un programa de televisión― respondió uno de los camarógrafos.

― ¡Hola mama! ― saludó Naruto agitando la mano frente a las cámaras.

― Tu mama está muerta, pelmazo― le recordó Sasuke a un molesto Naruto quien iba a decirle lo mismo pero recordó que ahora ya no podía― ¡JA! ¡Ya no puedes regresármela! ― exclamó Sasuke con pose triunfal.

― Me acuesto con tu madre― respondió Naruto apuñalando el orgullo de Sasuke.

― ¡OOOOOOHHH! ¡QUE BAJON! ― dijeron todos los del set al estilo Mordecai y Rigby.

― Hijo de puta― siseó Sasuke conteniéndose para no matarlo.

**Dos horas después…**

Casa de empeños 11:25 a.m.

Se pueden ver varias imágenes de cuando Gaara entró a la tienda― En la mañana vino un chico diciendo que era el quinto Kazekage y quería empeñar su calabaza de arena que usó en la cuarta gran guerra ninja. No sabía mucho de ella como para aceptarla por lo que llamé a un amigo quien podría decirme si es real o no― dijo Rick narrando lo que sucedió.

― Hola Rick― saludó un muchacho de unos veinticuatro años quien vestía un elegante traje purpura, de rebelde cabello castaño el cual estaba en puntas, ojos negros y tez bronceada.

― ¡¿KANKURO?! ― peguntaron el cuartero de idiotas señalando al recién llegado.

―Ah, hola chicos― dijo el castaño levantando la mano como si nada.

― ¡NADA DE "hola chicos"! ―gritó Gaara fastidiado― ¡¿DÓNDE DEMONIOS HAS ESTADO?! ― demandó saber el pelirrojo realmente furioso.

― Pues la verdad no recuerdo mucho. Solo recuerdo que nos embriagamos, hicimos una fiesta y luego me perdí― respondió el castaño rascándose la nuca― cuando desperté me encontré con un grupo de fanáticas de Gaara que me sacaron de una jefatura y me pidieron que les hablara de ti, y me volvieron algo así como su "experto" en cosas relacionadas contigo. Lo demás, es historia― finalizó Kankuro haciendo su pose cool.

― ¿Se conocen? ― preguntó Rick sin entender un carajo.

― Claro que sí, es mi hermano Gaara ― respondió Kankuro con naturalidad.

Fuera del trato…

― Esto se puso mal, la verdad confió en el criterio de Kankuro, pero como dice que el cliente es su hermano no sé si realmente vaya a ser imparcial y eso me preocupa― comentó Rick con una mirada algo afligida― pero bueno, le daré una oportunidad para ver cómo salen las cosas― finalizó el calvo entrecruzando los dedos.

De vuelta al trato…

― Bueno, bueno te llamé para que vieras esta calabaza que este chico dice que es del quinto Kazekage― dijo Rick centrándose en el negocio.

― Sé que te preocupa que sea su hermano Rick, pero te prometo que seré completamente imparcial― dijo Kankuro tratando de calmar la desconfianza de Rick― en fin, respecto a la calabaza puedo asegurarte que es original, como sabes, soy hermano del quinto Kazekage y sabría identificar este objeto entre miles por lo que puedo decirte que es totalmente autentico― agregó el castaño pero Rick parecía no creérselo.

― ¿Qué tan seguro estas? ― preguntó el calvo frunciendo ligeramente el seño.

Kankuro se tomó el mentón en un gesto pensante y luego chasqueó los dedos con una idea en mente― Mira, aquí hay unas fotos donde aparezco yo con mi hermano y su calabaza― dijo Kankuro mostrándole a Rick varias fotos de él y Gaara luego de la guerra.

Fuera del trato…

― Okey, mis dudas ya quedaron disipadas con esas fotos― dijo Rick con una mirada objetiva― ahora solo queda saber cuánto va a pedir por empeñarla― agregó serio.

De vuelta al trato…

― Y dime ¿Por cuánto quieres empeñarla? ― preguntó Rick preparándose para el regateo.

― ciento cincuenta mil ryo― respondió serio el pelirrojo.

― Imposible― respondió Rick comenzando su regateo― no me mal entiendas, sé que esta es una pieza histórica muy importante, pero aun así solo la estás empeñando y yo no puedo prestar semejante cantidad― agregó haciéndose el difícil― te doy cien mil y no más― finalizó el calvo negando con la cabeza.

― Lo siento, pero no puedo dejártela en ese valor, además es un objeto histórico― explicó Gaara quien también se hacia el difícil― ¿Cuánto es lo menos que podrías darme por empeñarla? ― se aventuró preguntar el pelirrojo.

― Lo más que puedo darte serían ciento veinte mil y me estoy arriesgando ya que no sé cuando vuelva a ver mi dinero y además tengo que esperar ciento cincuenta días para poder reclamar la calabaza como mía― rebatió el calvo con una maestría impresionante.

― Hagamos esto, en vez de empeñar mi calabaza porque no te ofrezco la banda ninja de Naruto Uzumaki― propuso el pelirrojo decidido a no dejarse vender.

Fuera del trato…

― ¡Dios! Este chico me acaba de ofrecer la banda ninja de Naruto Uzumaki― dijo Rick eufórico― algo como eso bien podría valer el riesgo ya que es un objeto muy preciado y posiblemente sea considerado el santo grial por los coleccionistas de Naruto y si ofreciera su banda ninja podría retirarme, además de que tener un objeto así ple daría una gran fama a mi casa de empeños― agregó con su típica carcajada.

De regreso al trato…

― ¡Oye! ― gritó Naruto llamando la atención de los demás― ¡¿Con permiso de quien piensas empeñar mi banda ninja?! ― preguntó un furioso Naruto.

― No te preocupes, la recuperaremos luego ― le dijo el pelirrojo tratando de calmarlo― de todos modos tu estuve de acuerdo con lo de mi calabaza por lo que tu deberías de estar de acuerdo con empeñar tu banda― dijo el pelirrojo encogiéndose de hombros.

― ¡Wow! ¡Naruto Uzumaki! ― exclamó Chum mirando al joven héroe― ¡¿Podrías firmarme un autógrafo?! ― preguntó con papel y lápiz en mano.

― Pues ya que― respondió Naruto tomando el papel y el lápiz para luego firmarlo y luego regresárselo a Chum.

― ¡Por dios esto es increíble! ― gritó el pelinegro con verdadera alegría. Pero unas ancianas manos apartaron su autógrafo de sus grasosos dedos llenos de doritos.

― Esto seguro que valdrá mucho― comentó el viejo con una amplia sonrisa (El viejo es un rata XDDDDDD).

― ¡Corey dile algo! ― chilló Chum mirando a su amigo de toda la vida.

― Vamos abuelo, déjalo que lo conserve― dijo Corey saliendo en defensa de su amigo.

― Déjate de idioteces, este autógrafo es posiblemente la cosa más cara que ha llegado a esta tienda y no pienso dejárselo a este papanatas― respondió el anciano con su acostumbrada mala leche dejando a Chum muy deprimido.

Fuera del trato…

― Mi papa puede ser muy cruel a veces, pero esta vez estoy de acuerdo con él en eso― comentó Rick riéndose.

De vuelta al trato…

― Muy bien, dejando eso de lado― dijo Rick recobrando la atención de todos― Por la banda ninja de Naruto Uzumaki te daré los ciento cincuenta mil, pero ¿Cómo puedo saber que realmente es su banda ninja? ― preguntó el calvo con su acostumbrada desconfianza.

― Porque yo soy Naruto Uzumaki y te puedo mostrar mi identificación si quieres― ofreció el ojiazul mirando fijamente a Rick.

― No es necesario, realmente eres tu― respondió Rick― entonces, ¿Tenemos un trato? ― preguntó ofreciéndole la mano al pelirrojo quien la estrechó.

― Es un trato― respondió Gaara.

― Muy bien, vamos a hacer el papeleo― dijo Rick caminando hacia la caja registradora siendo seguido por Naruto y los demás.

Fuera del trato…

― Esto va a ser genial― comentó Rick con una amplia sonrisa― ahora solo debo de estar atento a que Chum no quiera probársela y la pierda, porque de ser así tendré que vender mi alma para reponer ese tesoro― agregó el calvo carcajeándose.

De vuelta al trato…

Una vez que terminaron el papeleo, Rick le dio a Gaara los ciento cincuenta mil ryo que había pedido salieron como alma que lleva el diablo pues se les estaba haciendo tarde para pagar el rescate de Shino por lo que se apresuraron todo lo posible.

Callejón oscuro de Iwagakure 11:52 a.m.

Los cuatro idiotas estaban atentos a la llegada de Kogure y sus matones los cuales parecía iban a retrasarse por lo que tendrían que esperar un rato a que llegaran. Durante ese corto tiempo todos estuvieron pensando en qué hacer para encontrar a sus amigos perdidos, o al menos tener una idea de a dónde se fueron, pero no se les ocurría nada. Justo cuando pensaban que no iban a llegar, Kogure y sus matones aparecieron de la nada sosteniendo a un sujeto con capucha que se movía violentamente tratando de liberarse de su agarre.

― ¡Shino! ― gritó Kiba tratando de socorrer a su amigo pero fue golpeado por uno de los matones dejándolo en el suelo.

― Casi no llegan― musitó Gaara tomando el dinero y lanzándoselo a Kogure quien lo revisó.

― Bueno, la verdad es que estábamos metiéndonos un pericaso para pasar el rato y se nos fue el tiempo― contestó Kogure.

― Ya suéltalo― demandó Sasuke mirando fijamente al Jenkins con su Sharingan activo, si tan solo tuviese más chakra podría haber usado su Susano, pero no tenía tanto control en ese momento por lo que no podía arriesgarse a que mataran a alguno y que su boda se arruinara por lo que decidió mantener la calma.

― Suéltenlo― ordenó Kogure a lo que los matones se acercaron a Gaara y le lanzaron a su amigo.

― Ya estas a salvo, no temas― dijo el pelirrojo tratando de calmar a Shino pero este se movía bastante.

Kiba ya harto de toda esa mierda decidió quitarle la capucha que le cubría el rostro se topó con la sorpresa más extraña de toda su vida. Los demás voltearon a verlo y se quedaron de piedra al ver al sujeto que les habían entregado. Sin duda era de pelo negro y mirada afilada, o mejor dicho rasgada.

― ¡Muchas glacias pol salvalme! ¡Yo soy Chao Wei y desde ahola sele su mejol amigo chino!― chilló feliz el sujeto al que habían rescatado.

― ¡NO ME JODAS INFELIZ! ¡ESTE NO ES NUESTRO AMIGO! ― rugió Kiba realmente furioso.

― Pues ustedes querían a un chino y yo se los entregué― contestó el Jenkins encogiéndose de hombros― si ese no es el que esperaban no es mi problema y si no les gusta pues pueden chuparme estos huevitos iwakurenses― dijo Kogure apuntándose a la entrepierna― chao putines― se despidió y así como vino, se fue.

Y ahí quedaron los cuatro idiotas, sin dinero, sin su amigo y con un pelmazo que seguía hablando sin parar. De verdad que fue un asco de vida.

**¡Hasta aquí!**

**Espero que les haya gustado este cap, la verdad es que no me salía como quería hasta que me salió este que está medio aceptable. La verdad me costó inspirarme ya que estoy teniendo problemas familiares y decidí escribir el cap para poder des estresarme un poco, hice mi mejor esfuerzo y ojala que la lectura haya sido de su agrado. Espero les haya gustado. Adiós.**

**(Modo Germán Garmendia On)**

**Y si te gusto no te olvides de comentar y darle follow, subo capítulos casi todos los días, Ok no XDDD uuun abrazo psicológico y espero que estén pendientes del próximo cap donde va a aparecer otro de los pelmazos desaparecidos y ni se la imaginan. Saludos.**

**(Modo Germán Garmendia OFF)**

**Contestando a los reviews:**

**Gjr20900: Qué bueno que te gustara el cap y ojala también te guste este. Saludos.**

**Yomii20: Seeeeh, eso de A y Bee estuvo bien loco XD. Deberías de ver esas pelis, son un cago de risa jejeje. Pues lo de Hinata aun no lo decido, pero créanme cuando digo que este fic tiene más de una sorpresa. Los cargos de Naruto la verdad sí que se me fue la mano XDDDDDD y lo del tigre también, personalmente me encantó esa parte donde sale Mike Tyson, por lo que para nivelar el parecido puse al Raikage XDDDD. Pues yo vivo en Honduras ¿Y tú? En fin, de verdad aprecio que hayas escrito un review tan largo en un cel táctil, porque se bien lo odioso que es XDDDD(Tengo dedos de salchicha XDDDDDDDDD). Saludos.**

**Kurayami No Kami: Seeeeeh, este fic es de lo más bizarro que pueda haber en cuanto a humor XDDDDDD. Pero no me creo que sea lo más gracioso XDDDDD. En fin créeme que nadie sabe como va a reaccionar Hinata, pero les juro que nadie se lo espera XDDDD. ¿Un sueño? Eso es lo que tú crees XDDDD. Ojala que todo fanfiction leyera mi fic, eso sería fabuloso jejeje. Saludos.**

**Alex-Rikudo-165: esa Mikoto es una loquilla XDDDDD. Pues el emo hace su esfuerzo para soportarlo pero quien sabe cuanto tiempo lo podrá hacer XDDDDD. Que bueno que te haya gustado el cap. Saludos.**

**Sakura1402: que bueno que te gustara el cap, ese Sasuke es bien pinche emo XDDDD y esos Kiba y Gaara son bien jotos XDDDDD. Seeeeh, ya le gustó lo del harem y tiene una suerte que muchos envidiarían, epro ya se le va a acabar jejejeje *inserte sonrisa siniestra XDDDD*. Saludos.**

**Serpiente Obsidiana: que bueno que te gustara el cap, siempre me encanta oír eso de alguien y más si es alguien tan serio como tu XDDDDD. En fin, lo del harem aun no está decidido, quien sabe, tal vez tenga alguna que otra sorpresa luego XDDD. Saludos.**

**Lindo fic: O/O *se sonroja porque le dicen que su fic es lindo XDDDD* he oído que este fic es de todo menos lindo XDDDDDD. En fin, me alegra que te gustara el cap y ojala también te guste este. Respecto a anónimo, pues, cuando uno publica debe estar preparado para las criticas de los demás, pero eso no me afecta y aquí traje otro cap más. Saludos.**

**Kurama-kun: qué bueno que te guste el fic y ojala lo sigas leyendo. Lo de los clones es simplemente porque estaba drogado, pero eso ya se está pasando XDDD. Saludos.**

**Aliteru: Con tanta tontería es normal que se olviden de los otros XDDDD. Y pues, ya sabes lo que le pasó a Neji. Saludos.**

**Se despide Payaso Coronado**

**Hasta la proximaaa!**


	6. Chapter 6

**¿Qué pasó ayer?**

**Capitulo 6:** La lógica es para los débiles y maricas

**Advertencia: **Este fic contiene lenguaje fuerte y situaciones no aptas para todo público, por lo tanto se recomienda discreción a los lectores, por lo tanto si no tienes más de dieciocho años vete a la chingada y deja de leer cosas para adultos XDDDDDD. Otra cosa que no dije en el cap anterior es que este fic va a tener elementos de las primeras dos películas para alargarlo un poco, pero va a tener el argumento de la primera. Saludos.

**Segunda Advertencia: **No leer este fic mientras comes, bebes algún líquido o estás en medio de una clase. Este fic puede causarte diarrea, falta de oxigeno, dolor en el diafragma y posiblemente te de una enfermedad venérea por leerlo además de que puedes desarrollar un miedo a las despedidas de soltero… o desear casarte para tener una XDDDD.

**Recomendación: **Lean este fic mientras escuchan la canción serial tv drama, que es el opening 11 de gintama, y primer opening de gintama 2011. Si son de "gatillo sensible" lo recomendable es que lean el fic en el baño para evitar ir hasta ahí caminando como cangrejo XDDDDDDDD.

**Disclaimer: **Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto yo solo uso a los personajes con el fin de entretener.

Callejón oscuro de Iwagakure 12:00 p.m.

― ¡HIJOS DE PUTA! ¡HIJOS DE PUTA! ¡HIJOS DE PUTAAAAAAAAAA! ―gritaba un furioso Sasuke al ver que se mataron buscando el dinero para le les vinieran a salir con un pendejo que no sabía pronunciar la "r".

― ¡¿Y ahora qué hacemos?! ― gritó Kiba igual de frustrado que Sasuke.

― No se pleocupen, ya apalecela su otlo amigo chino― exclamó Chao Wei poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de Sasuke… pobre infeliz.

― ¡No me toques! ― rugió Sasuke mientras mandaba a volar al chino de una patada.

― ¡¿Pol queee?! ― se preguntó Chao antes de caer en la inconsciencia… y en el asfalto.

― Por ahora olvidémonos de él y mejor vayamos a buscar a los demás― comentó Gaara tan práctico como siempre.

― ¡No podemos abandonarlo! ― gritó Kiba muy furioso agarrando a Gaara del cuello de la camisa.

― Dejen a ese tipo, él ni nos importa― comentó Sasuke creyendo que se referían al sujeto que había noqueado.

― ¡Él me vale madre! ― dijo apuntando a Chao― ¡Hablo de Shino! ― espetó Kiba furioso.

― No estoy diciendo que lo abandonemos, solo digo que lo mejor será que no perdamos tiempo y vayamos a buscar a los otros en lo que aparece Shino― dijo el pelirrojo sin cambiar su expresión inmutable.

― Gaara tiene razón, lo mejor será buscar a los demás― comentó Naruto llamando la atención de los demás y ganándose una mirada homicida por parte de Kiba―. No te preocupes tanto por él Kiba, conociéndolo debe de estar buscando insectos o algo así― agregó calmando un poco al castaño.

― ¡Déjense de pendejadas y sigamos buscando! ― ordenó Sasuke a lo que todos asintieron y se fueron a buscar a Shikamaru y Chouji mientras rogaban el poder encontrarse de milagro con Shino.

…

Suite del hotel 12:03 P.M.

Mientras tanto en la suite del hotel, Mikoto leía una revista ya que se encontraba increíblemente aburrida.

― Ojala Naru-chan estuviera aquí― murmuró dejando de lado la revista.

De pronto alguien tocó a la puerta con insistencia por lo que Mikoto fue a abrir la puerta para ver quién era que tocaba así.

― ¡Hola Mikoto! ― saludó enérgica la Mizukage dándole un abrazo a su compañera de harem.

― Hola Mei ¿Qué haces aquí? ― preguntó la pelinegra curiosa.

― Pues estaba aburrida y pensé en venir a hacerte una visita para que fuéramos a comprar algo de ropa― contestó Mei sin dejar de sonreír.

―Vienes en buen momento, estaba aburridísima― exclamó Mikoto mientras corría a la sala a por la llave de la suite para luego salir y cerrarla con llave.

― Quizás encontremos linda lencería― comentó Mei de forma picara a lo que Mikoto se sonrojó de solo pensar en las perversidades que podría hacer con Naruto y una sexy lencería.

― ¡Pues a comprar lencería se ha dicho! ― gritó Mikoto en medio del pasillo siendo observada por las parejas que pasaban, en especial los hombres quienes lloraban por no tener a alguna de esas bellezas como esposa lo cual les valió un coscorrón por parte de sus respectivas parejas.

…

Calles de Iwagakure 12:15 P.M.

Devuelta con nuestros imbéciles favoritos, estos se hallaban caminando por las calles de Iwagakure sin rumbo fijo más que el de encontrarse con alguno de los imbéciles que tenían por amigos. No parecía que avanzaban demasiado, hasta que de pronto se toparon con un campamento hippie donde un grupo de sujetos que, aparte de parecer indigentes, fumaban como chimeneas.

― ¡Montón de pendejos! ¡¿Que no pueden irse a fumar al bosque?! ― rugió Kiba harto de tener que aguantarse ese horrendo (y extrañamente conocido) olor en medio de la calle, lo peor era que esos sujetos cubrían al menos veinte metros de camino y la mayoría fumaban.

― Tranquilízate hermano, solo estamos elevando nuestros espíritus― contestó un sujeto que tenía el pelo más largo y negro que Madara y más andrajoso que el de Orochimaru, además vestía una camisa manga larga blanca que parecía de manicomio y unos pantalones caqui bastante sucios.

― Están fumando marihuana― comentó Gaara a lo que todos lo quedaron viendo raro.

― Tienes razón, es marihuana― agregó Kankuro reiterando lo ya dicho por su hermanito.

― ¡Eso era! ― gritó Kiba recordando qué era ese extraño y nauseabundo aroma—un momento ¿Y ustedes cómo saben que es marihuana? ― preguntó confundido el Inuzuka haciendo que la atención del grupo se centrara en el pelirrojo.

― Todos los ninjas en Suna la conocen, es parte de nuestra formación conocer diferentes tipos de drogas― contestó Gaara apacible y sin mostrar atisbo de duda.

―Parece que en Suna sí que son estudiosos ¿Eh?― dijo Kiba con ironía.

― ¿Qué estás insinuando? ― preguntó Gaara bastante serio, más de lo normal.

―Nada, solo digo que debieron de estudiar "muy a fondo" esas drogas y sus efectos ―comentó el Inuzuka.

―Para Kiba, no me hacen gracia tus insinuaciones ―advirtió el pelirrojo.

―Y dime, ¿Estudiaban las drogas con pipa o en porros? ― siguió preguntando el Inuzuka, al parecer le había hallado el gusto a molestar a Gaara.

―No lo sé, porque nunca la probé. Pero dime Kiba ¿Qué se siente que un transexual te vuelva su zorra? ― ahora era Gaara el que se ponía a fastidiar al castaño.

Kiba se quedó callado de inmediato, el solo recuerdo de eso lo dejaba helado―Hijo de puta― masculló entre dientes y siguió su camino en silencio.

― Hippies pendejos― masculló Sasuke quien sentía profundo desprecio por los hippies ya que siempre andaban promulgando su amor y paz, además de que en sus tiempos de renegado estos siempre hacían fogatas en las cuevas que usaba como refugios, no importaba cuantos hippies matara, siempre habían más y eso lo cabreaba.

― ¡Putos seguidores del sistema!― protestó el hippie que hablaba con Kiba al oír lo dicho por Sasuke.

― ¿Qué dijiste mamón? ― preguntó Sasuke volteándose hacia el hippie, si algo odiaba Sasuke es que un maldito hippie se sintiera con la libertad de criticarlo. De pronto Sasuke lo tomó por el cuello de la camisa y se acercó para verlo fijamente con esa atemorizante mirada que siempre tenía.

― Puedes dañar este cuerpo físico ¡Pero nunca dañarás mi espíritu libre! ― gritó el tipo a lo que todos los demás hippies se pusieron a gritar lo mismo poniendo a Sasuke aun más irascible que antes.

―Eso lo veremos, hijo de puta― amenazó el pelinegro.

― Suéltalo Sasuke ― dijo Naruto mientras separaba a Sasuke del sujeto.

― Mejor vámonos― comentó Kankuro a lo que Gaara asintió y comenzaron a caminar para alejarse del grupo de "anti sistemas".

― ¡Pero si son arena de luna y muñeco de cielo! ― exclamó otro hippie mientras corría a abrazar a Kankuro y Gaara quienes estaban en shock.

― ¿Qué carajo? ― preguntaron ambos hermanos al ver lo feliz que estaba el sujeto quien ignoró su reacción.

― ¡Chicos miren! ¡Arena de luna y muñeco de cielo volvieron! ― gritó alertando a los demás hippies los cuales corrieron a abrazar a Gaara y Kankuro quienes seguían sin entender un carajo y aparte estaban más fastidiados que Tsunade en una reunión de alcohólicos anónimos.

― ¿Arena de luna? ― preguntó Naruto entrañado.

― ¿Muñeco de cielo? ― continuó Sasuke igual de extrañado que su amigo rubio.

― ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡TIENEN NOMBRES DE HIPPIES MARICAS! ― gritó Kiba dándose cuenta de la situación a lo que tanto Naruto como Sasuke comenzaron a reír de lo estúpido de la situación. Gaara, el ser viviente más inexpresivo y estoico conocido, era un hippie bautizado, si es que era algo de ver para creer.

― La puta madre ¡soy un hippie!― dijo Gaara lamentándose de su situación, ahora nunca se los quitaría de encima y seguramente ya debía de saberlo todo el maldito continente.

― Podría ser peor, al menos estamos completos― comentó Kankuro tratando de consolar a su hermanito.

―Tienes razón, al menos no somos Kiba― agregó el pelirrojo.

― ¡Vete a la mierda, pendejo! ― gritó Kiba furioso.

Los chicos siguieron caminando por el lugar hasta que de pronto…

― ¡Hola hijos! ― dijo una mujer de cabello castaño y ojos negros que tanto Gaara como Kankuro reconocieron al instante.

― ¡¿MAMÁ?! ― gritaron ambos antes de ser abrazados por su madre, la cual se veía feliz de verlos, y que de casualidad iba vestida de hippie.

― ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! ― preguntó Gaara fuera de sí, justo cuando creía que lo había visto todo, vuelve su madre de la muerte, y eso le daba muy mala espina.

― ¡Se suponía que estabas muerta! ― agregó Kankuro igual de aterrado.

― ¡Exijo una explicación! ― demandó el pelirrojo.

―Mejor vengan a sentarse y charlamos― dijo la mujer y todo el grupo se movió hasta unos troncos que los hippies usaban como asientos.

― Hola Naruto-kun, días sin verte― saludó la mujer cuyo nombre era Karura para luego abrazar a Naruto.

De pronto todos se quedaron viendo con miedo y horror la escena en la que Karura sonreía amistosamente y abrazaba a Naruto quien correspondía al gesto. Tanto para Gaara como para Kankuro lo que veían parecía sacado de sus peores pesadillas ya que cuando una chica abrazaba a Naruto, cosas muy malas pasaban, al menos en Iwagakure.

― ¿No es tan bonito cuando es la madre de uno, verdad? ― susurró Sasuke en el oído de Gaara.

― ¡HIJO DE PUTA! ― gritó Gaara cayéndole a golpes al pobre Naruto quien ni cuenta se dio cuando ese pelirrojo loco se le subió encima con la intención de matarlo a golpes. Obviamente se había olvidado de que ya podía controlar parte de su arena.

― ¡Gaara detente! ― rogó Karura afligida mientras trataba de quitar a Gaara de Naruto― ¡¿Qué te pasa?!

No pasó mucho hasta que los demás corrieron a apartar a Gaara quien profería maldiciones y amenazas para Naruto.

― ¡TE VOY A MATAR! ― gritaba Gaara tratando de soltarse. Pero de pronto recibió una poderosa bofetada que provenía de su madre, quien no se veía para nada contenta.

― ¡¿Qué te pasa?! ¡¿Por qué te comportas así?! ― demandó saber Karura bastante enojada.

― ¡Es que ese abusador lo volvió a hacer!—respondió colérico.

― ¡O te calmas y me explicas a qué te refieres o te doy otra cachetada! ― declaró la castaña, con voz firme.

Gaara se calmó y entre todos le contaron a Karura lo que había sucedido, desde la situación de cada uno, hasta la de Naruto, la cual era la más delicada de todas puesto que si algo de eso se sabía, todos iban a ser asesinados cruelmente por Hinata. Karura quedó realmente impactada al saber por todo lo que habían tenido que pasar sus hijos y sus amigos, la verdad ya sospechaba algo cuando revivió y los vio tan borrachos, y drogados. Karura también les explicó todo lo que había pasado desde que revivió, de cómo todos estaban tan borrachos que no sabían ni sus nombres, hasta cuando consiguió algo de ropa para vestirse y se quedó con los hippies a esperar que volvieran por ella. Tanto para Gaara como para Kankuro fue un alivio saber que su madre no se hallaba casada con Naruto, no podrían soportarlo.

―Bueno hijo, habiendo oído todo eso, ¿No hay algo que quieras decirle a tu amigo? ― insinuó la castaña, cosa que más bien sonó como una orden.

Gaara suspiró pesadamente y se puso de pie― Lo siento― dijo con la cabeza abajo.

Naruto también se paró y le dio un gran abrazo a su amigo― ¡No te preocupes! ¡Yo hubiese reaccionado igual! ― exclamó tan sonriente como siempre.

― ¿Y por qué lo abrazaste? ― preguntó Kankuro.

―Bueno, eso fue como agradecimiento por haber cuidado de ti y haberte enseñado el valor de la amistad― respondió la castaña con una amistosa sonrisa.

―Si no mal recuerdo, también le salvé la vida a Gaara un par de veces―comento Naruto como quien no quiere la cosa, pero rápidamente fue silenciado por un par de puñetazos, cortesía de los hermanos de la arena.

― ¿Qué decías? ― preguntaron ambos hermanos.

― Nada― susurró Naruto, el cual estaba en el suelo con dos enormes chichotes en la cabeza.

―Por cierto, Karura-san, ¿No ha visto a algún otro de nuestros amigos? ―preguntó Sasuke, el cual estaba cada vez más tenso, en parte porque no encontraba a esos imbéciles y en parte porque por algún extraño motivo, en su mente se había instalado el pensamiento de que Sakura podría arrepentirse a último minuto.

La castaña apoyó un dedo en su mejilla y se puso a pensar― ¡Ah sí! Aquí esta uno de sus amigos, el rellenito de pelo largo castaño― dijo sonriente, para luego apuntar hacia atrás de ellos, donde vagamente se podía ver la figura de Chouji quien se encontraba en posición de loto.

― ¡Chouji! ―gritaron todos y acto seguido se fueron corriendo hacia donde estaba el castaño.

…

Campamento hippie 12:35 P.M.

Ajeno a todo eso, Chouji meditaba sobre lo perjudicial que era la comida chatarra, el comer carne y lo mucho que haría ejercicio de ahí en adelante. Su estancia con los hippies le mostró que también se podía disfrutar de la vida comiendo más sanamente. Estaba tan tranquilo meditando, cuando de pronto, una manada de al menos cinco personas le cayó encima, sacándolo de su meditación… y del tronco donde estaba sentado, ocasionando que cayera al suelo de boca.

― ¡¿Qué demonios les pasa?! ―gritó el Akimichi poniéndose de pie y encarando al grupo, pero al verlos, se dio cuenta de que se trataba de sus amigos y en vez de ponerse furioso, se alegró― ¡Chicos! ¡Es un gusto verlos! ― dijo mientras alargaba sus brazos y les daba un fuerte abrazo a todos.

― ¡Imbécil! ― rugió Sasuke y le dio un poderoso coscorrón al Akimichi― ¡¿Por qué demonios no volviste a la suite?! ― demandó saber.

― ¡Duele! ― gritó Chouji sobándose la cabeza. Segundos después se recuperó y se dignó a responder―: Sé que obré mal al no volver con ustedes, ¡Pero desde que llegué aquí so un hombre nuevo!

― ¿Y a este pendejo que le pasa? ― se preguntó Kiba observando el monologo de Chouji.

― ¡Desde que llegué aquí he aprendido que hay más en la vida que comida chatarra! Estos amables y sucios hippies me mostraron que puedo vivir con comida saludable, a vivir de la tierra y además, también me mostraron el amor― todo ese monologo de Chouji comenzaba a asustar a los otros, ¿Un Akimichi comiendo sano? El mundo se estaba volviendo loco, de eso no había duda. Esas palabras hubiesen sido de admirar, de no haber sido por lo último que había dicho. Amor. El muy pendejo se había enamorado de una hippie, ahora todos comprendían por qué se había creído todo eso de ser saludable y vivir de la tierra, había cambiado su amada chatarra por una vagina.

― ¡ESO NO TE LO CREE NI TU MADRE! ― gritó Sasuke dándole un poderoso puñetazo en el rostro, tan fuerte que lo mandó a volar unos metros.

― ¡Tambor de paz! ― gritó una rubia que tenía unas rastas enormes, de ojos verdes, piel ligeramente bronceada y un cuerpazo de infarto.

La voluptuosa chica corrió hacia Chouji y sostuvo su cabeza entre sus manos― ¡¿Te encuentras bien, tambor de paz?! ― preguntó muy preocupada.

― Estoy bien, Luna ―respondió Chouji reincorporándose―. Es solo que ellos aun no aceptan mi cambio― agregó con una sonrisa.

―Uff, que bueno, me preocupé mucho de que mi querido hubiera salido lastimado― comentó la rubia dándole un tierno besito en los labios a Chouji.

Todo el mundo estaba estupefacto, ninguno podía comprender la mecánica que había llevado a que esa diosa se fijara en… Chouji. Simplemente algo ahí no cuadraba por completo.

―Esto ya fue demasiado― siseó Sasuke dándose la vuelta y largándose del lugar.

― ¿Eh? ¿A dónde vas? ― pregunto Naruto.

―A traer mi último recurso para llevarnos a este idiota― contestó el Uchiha.

― Un momento, ¿Porque su nombre es corto y el de los demás es largo? ― se preguntó Kiba, viendo que Gaara, Kankuro y Chouji tenían nombres de al menos tres palabras y el de ella era solo de uno.

―Eso es porque solo los iniciados tienen nombres largos ―respondió Karura, quien recién llegaba al lugar― ¿Y a dónde se fue su amigo? ― preguntó confundida.

Mientras Sasuke se largó, Naruto y los demás se pusieron a charlar con Chouji y su "esposa". El castaño les había dicho todo lo que recordaba de la noche y otras partes que fueron contadas por Luna. Desde la llegada de Kankuro y Gaara al campamento, pasando por el momento en que llegó Karura y finalizando hasta el momento en que ellos llegaron.

― ¿De casualidad no han visto a Shikamaru? ― preguntó Chouji extrañado de que no estuviera con ellos.

―No― dijo Gaara―, no lo habíamos visto, creímos que tú sabrías algo de él― agregó dando un pesado suspiro.

― ¿Quién es Shikamaru? ― preguntó Karura, tomando la palabra.

―Shikamaru es tu yerno― respondió Kankuro restándole importancia.

― ¡¿Mi yerno?! ― se preguntó ligeramente exaltada― Kankuro ¿Acaso tú…?

― ¡Claro que no! ¡Qué asco! ― exclamó el castaño ante las insinuaciones de su madre.

― Entonces Gaara…

― ¡Yo tampoco! ¡Él es pretendiente de Temari! ― rugió el pelirrojo al sentirse víctima de su propia madre.

Karura comenzó a reírse discretamente al ver las reacciones de sus hijos― Ya lo sé― dijo tapándose la boca con la mano―. Es solo que no resistí molestarlos un poco― agregó y luego los estrechó entre sus brazos.

…

Tienda de ropa 12:30 P.M.

Mientras tanto con Mei y Mikoto, estas habían pasado por casa de Kurotsuchi para recogerla e irse de compras las tres, cosa que la pelinegra rechazó, pero para su mala suerte Mei se la llevó a la fuerza. Aparte de Kurotsuchi, también se habían encontrado con Aiko, la cual paseaba sola por la aldea y como de costumbre iba vestida con su armadura de samurái. Tanto Mei como Mikoto no la conocían, de no haber sido por Kurotsuchi, quien les dijo que el abuelo de ella había aparecido en la torre reclamándole a Naruto que respondiera por deshonrarla, no la hubiesen conocido, solo eso necesitaron para llevársela, argumentando que eran las otras esposas de Naruto.

Las cuatro mujeres se hallaban en una tienda de lencería eligiendo conjuntos que podrían agradar a Naruto, eso del matrimonio sí que les había pegado duro, más a las veteranas que a las jóvenes.

― ¡Toma! ¡Pruébate esto! ―dijo Mei con una amplia sonrisa, mientras extendía un increíblemente revelador conjunto de lencería hacia Aiko, la cual estaba roja a más no poder.

―Estooo… ¡creo que mi abuelo me está llamando!― gritó la pobre castaña y acto seguido trató de salir huyendo, desgraciadamente los rápidos reflejos de Mei le permitieron atajarle las salidas.

―No, no, no pequeña, de aquí no te vas hasta que elijas algo bonito―dijo Mei con una amistosa y atemorizante sonrisa.

La pobre Aiko se quedó aterrada, claro que no quería usar una vestimenta tan atrevida, por no decir vulgar, pero al parecer le tocaría.

―Creo que vi algo bonito por allá― comentó Aiko dándose la vuelta y yendo a buscar algo que pudiera usar sin que pareciera una mujer fácil, bueno, una más fácil si recordamos que se acostó con un borracho.

―Vamos Kuro-chan, no seas tan negativa. Seguro que si eliges algo lindo Naru-chan te recompensará con una noche alocada― comentó Mikoto tratando de que Kurotsuchi hiciera un intento por que dejara de ser tan cerrada.

Al instante la pelinegra se exaltó, claro que ya no era virgen, pero aun así tampoco era tan atrevida como sus demás "compañeras", además ella solo se había casado para salvarse un matrimonio peor. Si Naruto quería tener relaciones o incluso hijos, ella no se iba a oponer, pero tampoco es como si quisiera compartir las perversiones de las demás chicas.

―No quiero, y deja de molestarme― demandó Kurotsuchi, cruzada de brazos y con el ceño fruncido.

―Eres bastante amargada para ser tan joven ―dijo Mikoto poniéndose melancólica―. Un matrimonio es algo de dos, tu esposo se esfuerza en hacerte feliz y tú a cambio haces lo mismo, creo que ya te conté que mi anterior esposo me maltrataba. Nunca fui enteramente feliz a su lado y mi único salvavidas fueron mis hijos, aunque uno de ellos me mató. A lo que quiero llegar es que puedes hacer de tu matrimonio la mejor experiencia posible, o puedes convertirlo en algo rutinario y aburrido, hacer el amor no es solo estar uno sobre el otro moviendo las caderas por un rato, es un acto en que dos personas se entregan mutuamente y debes gozarlo cuanto puedan. ¿Estás segura de que no quieres mejorar lo que ya tienes?

Toda esa explicación de Mikoto, que para empeorar la hizo en tono de madre consejera, consiguió hacer mella en el duro temple de Kurotsuchi, Mikoto tenía razón, ella ya estaba casada e iba a ser hasta que ella o Naruto murieran, no quería terminar como Mikoto, en un mal matrimonio sin amor, quizás podría darse una verdadera oportunidad con Naruto, de todos modos no le quedaba de otra.

―Está bien― dijo la pelinegra―, ¡Pero solo compraré uno! ¡Y lo usaré solo una vez! ― espetó alzando la voz, para su desgracia no se veía muy convincente estando con las mejillas sonrosadas y la voz ligeramente temblorosa.

― ¡Esa es la actitud! ― dijo Mikoto e inmediatamente le dio un fuerte abrazo a Kurotsuchi, que no fue correspondido por la pelinegra menor.

― ¡Auxilio! ―les susurraba Aiko, quien llevaba un rato tratando de librarse de Mei, ya que esta trataba de hacer que se probara cada conjunto más atrevido que el anterior.

Ambas pelinegras solo la ignoraron y siguieron su camino, ellas tampoco se querían topar con Mei.

…

Volviendo al campamento hippie, los chicos había estado charlando con Chouji y contándole todo lo que habían tenido que sufrir hasta encontrarlo. Chouji en su vida había escuchado un relato que tuviera tanta mala suerte, era hasta increíble que no hubiesen muerto. Pero lo más increíble era lo de Naruto, cuatro esposas en una sola noche.

― ¿Entonces resulta que estás casado con la mama de Sasuke, con la Mizukage, con Kurotsuchi y con la nieta de Mifune? ―preguntó Chouji aun sin poder creerse todo eso.

― Aquí tengo tres anillos y otro que me falta, digo, por si no me crees― respondió Naruto mostrándole la mano derecha donde lucía los tres anillos.

―Por donde lo vea, estás jodido y Hinata te va a matar― declaró el Akimichi asintiendo con la cabeza.

―Gracias por los ánimos… hippie pendejo ― masculló Naruto con enojo, como si no supiera ya lo jodido que estaba con lo de Hinata.

― Oigan, ¿Y entonces no saben nada sobre el tipo que decía tener a Shino?, quizás él sabe algo más sobre lo de aquella noche― comentó Chouji con la mano derecha tomándose el mentón.

―No, lo único que sabemos es que se llama Kogure Jenkins y nada más― respondió Kiba sintiendo que la rabia recorría sus venas por no poder hallar a su compañero y amigo.

― ¿El Jenkins? ―preguntó un hippie que iba pasando por ahí.

― ¡¿Lo conoces?! ― preguntó Kiba agarrando al tipo por los hombros.

― Pues sí, es el wey que me vende mi medicina para la glaucoma― dijo algo asustado de la expresión maniática de Kiba.

―Glaucoma mi trasero― susurró Gaara, fastidiado de tener que seguir rodeado de hippies, al igual que Sasuke, odiaba a los hippies (El autor no odia a los hippies, a veces son buena onda… a veces).

― ¿Dónde vive? ― demandó saber Kankuro, sumándose al interrogatorio.

― ¿Pos que son policías o qué?

― ¡Escúchame bien basura o me dices dónde está o te meto medio kilo de carne por donde no te da el sol! ―amenazó Kiba con los ojos abiertos como platos y el ceño fruncido.

― ¡Vive a quince cuadras al oeste en una mansión color verde! ¡Sus hombres la cuidan todo el tiempo! ¡Trabaja para una importante mafia! ¡Eso es todo lo que sé! ―gritó el pobre hombre completamente aterrado― ¡Por favor con carne noooo! ― suplicaba casi de rodillas.

― Espero que sea así, porque ni son mi compañero va a cumplir su amenaza y yo no voy a detenerlo― agregó Kankuro haciéndose el bueno.

― ¡Buaaaaah! ―gritó el tipo, quien Salí corriendo como Kiba lo soltó.

―Que bueno eres para los interrogatorios― comentó Kankuro alagando la insana ira de Kiba.

―Es que soy todo un macho alfa― agregó el Inuzuka inflando el pecho.

―Calado pero macho a fin de cuentas― comentó Gaara, matando al instante las ínfulas del pobre castaño.

― Vete a la mierda― masculló el castaño menor, casi sentía ganas de llorar.

La charla siguió un rato hasta que la figura de Sasuke asomó por el lugar, el Uchiha cargaba una extraña bolsa blanca que aparte de ser muy grande, desprendía un olor celestial para los presentes, para todos excepto Luna, la supuesta esposa de Chouji.

― ¡Puaj! ¡¿Qué es eso?! ― preguntó la rubia de las rastas tapándose la nariz.

―Es una orden de costillas extra grandes, bañadas en tres tipos de salsas especiales y con cuatro acompañamientos― fueron las palabras de Sasuke, su mirada era siniestra y sus sonrisa lo era aun más―. Dime Chouji, ¿No se te antojan unas costillitas? ― preguntó mientras balanceaba la bolsa frente al Akimichi, que de inmediato se quedó embobado viéndola.

― ¡Pues mi Tambor de paz no necesita la carne de un ser muerto para vivir! ― espetó la hippie― ¡¿Verdad amorcito?! ― dijo mientras abrazaba a Chouji y mientras aprovechaba para restregarle sus enormes atributos en el hombro.

―Vamos Chouji, ambos sabemos que deseas estas costillitas― decía Sasuke tentando al pobre Akimichi, el cual se debatía entre el amor o el estomago lleno.

―No lo necesito… no lo necesito― se repetía a sí mismo el pobre Chouji. Las manos le temblaban y tenía los ojos bastante abiertos.

―Vamos Chouji, viene con ensalada de camarones, sopa gumbo, papas fritas y un pote de arroz frito. No lo pienses más, solo tómalo― a cada palabra de Sasuke la voluntad de Chouji decaía, y su sonrisa se hacía cada vez más maquiavélica.

―El teme es el diablo― comentó Naruto soltando un pesado suspiro, a lo que todos asintieron.

― ¡Vamos querido! ¡Rechaza a ese estreñido! ―gritaba Luna mientras seguía apoyando su busto en el hombro de Chouji, el cual ya no sabía i qué carajos quería.

―Esas costilla no son rivales para esas pechugas―dijo Kiba admirando la anatomía de Luna, y nuevamente todos asintieron.

― ¡Chicos júntense! ¡La sopa de verduras ya está lista! ― gritó uno de los hippies cocineros, el cual usaba un cucharon gigante para revolver el contenido de una gran olla.

Y ese fue el golpe de suerte que Sasuke necesitaba, Chouji odiaba las verduras, tanto o más que le dijeran gordo.

El Akimichi tomó una decisión, se puso de pie y dijo―: Sasuke, ¡DAME ESAS COSTILLAS! ― y le quitó al Uchiha las costillas, casi arrancándole un brazo en el proceso. Luego se dio la vuelta y encaró a la pobre rubia que lo miraba con diminutas lágrimas asomando por sus ojos.

―Lo siento Luna, creí que esto lo que quería, pero no puedo ser vegetariano, eso sería ir contra quién soy. Es como si te pidiera que comieras carne para pudieras estás a mi lado― las palabras de Chouji sonaban terriblemente serias, de pronto hubo una brisa que hacía que sus cabellos ondearan con el viento. Todo eso hubiera sido muy dramático de no ser porque Chouji había dejado a una chica linda por unas costillas―. Es hora de decir adiós―agregó antes de darse la vuelta y comenzar su camino, sin mirar atrás, siendo seguido de sus amigos.

― ¡Nunca te olvidaré! ―gritó la rubia a lo lejos antes de derramar un par de lágrimas.

―No te preocupes, él está donde debe― dijo otro hippie pasando una brazo por los hombros de la rubia, la cual asintió ante esas palabras.

…

Restaurante de Iwagakure 1:10 P.M.

Las chicas habían terminado ya sus compras y en esos momentos se hallaban almorzando en un restaurante. Mikoto y Mei charlaban, Kurotsuchi comía sopa y Aiko se dedicó a jugar con su argolla de matrimonio. La joven samurái estaba bastante emocionada con lo de su matrimonio, tal vez no había sido lujoso ni planeado, pero ciertamente no se arrepentía.

―Pero miren lo que la pequeña Aiko-chan tiene ahí― dijo Mei con voz cantarina, acto seguido le quitó a la castaña su argolla de matrimonio.

― ¡Mei-san devuélvamela! ―pidió Aiko nerviosa de que Mei la fuera a perder.

―Sabes, ya hemos oído lo que pasó con nosotras y Naruto. Pero no sabemos nada de cómo terminaron juntos― señaló Mikoto, ya que ni siquiera se habían dado cuenta de cuándo había sido que Naruto se casó con ella.

De pronto el semblante de la ojiverde se ensombreció, al parecer Mikoto había tocado un tema bastante sensible.

―Me apena decirlo pero… me aproveche del estado de Naruto-sama para no tener que casarme con un desconocido― confesó la joven casi llorando―. Es que mi abuelo había decidido que me casara con un noble de este país para poder mejorar las relaciones.

―Mira qué casualidad, mi abuelo quiso hacer lo mismo― comentó Kurotsuchi, como si nada.

De pronto Mei y Mikoto estallaron a carcajadas por la confesión de la castaña.

― ¡JAJAJA! ¡Por dios niña! ¡Nosotras también nos aprovechamos de su borrachera! ― confesó Mei dejando a Aiko sin palabras.

― ¡Jaja! ¡Es cierto!, yo me casé con él porque me recordaba su papá― dijo Mikoto.

― ¡Yo para no quedarme soltera! ― dijo Mei.

― Yo lo hice por lo mismo que tú y ni siquiera me arrepiento, de ser posible lo volvería a hacer― agregó Kurotsuchi sin dejar de comer su sopa.

―Ustedes son personas horribles―dijo una chibi Aiko que no podía creerse que tres mujeres más habían hecho el mismo truco sucio que ella.

―Sí, lo somos― dijo Mei de la forma más impune posible―. Pero aquí lo importante es saber, ¿cómo fue tu primera vez? ― preguntó la Mizukage con picardía, poniendo a la pobre Aiko en la situación más embarazosa posible.

― Vamos, ¡Cuenta, cuenta! ― decía Mikoto empujándole el hombro suave pero rápido.

―Pues la verdad es que no lo hemos hecho― susurró la joven samurái, a cada palabra se iba poniendo más roja.

― ¿Eh? ¿Qué dijiste? ― preguntó Mei acercándose para escucharla mejor, siendo imitada por Mikoto e increíblemente, por Kurotsuchi.

― ¡Que no lo hemos mecho! ― exclamó por lo bajo y muerta de la pena.

―Pues eso se arregla fácil, mira yo me lo iba a quedar esta noche, pero si quieres te lo quedas tu y resuelves ese pequeño asunto pendiente― propuso Mei, como si Naruto fuese alguna posesión más que una persona.

―Bueno, la verdad preferiría que fuera algo natural. Que no fuera forzado― dijo la castaña haciendo que Mei soltara un bufido por lo cursi que era.

De pronto Kurotsuchi se le quedó viendo y dijo―: Solo por curiosidad, ¿Naruto te comentó que tenía otras tres esposas?

―Bueno, algo me comentó de eso, pero estaba tan desesperada por zafarme del compromiso de mi abuelo, que no me importó― respondió Aiko con toda sinceridad.

― ¿Y dejaste de casarte con un desconocido para casarte con otro? ― preguntó Mei con ironía.

― ¿Quién dice que era un desconocido para mí? ―preguntó la castaña audazmente―. Yo ya sabía quién era, todo el mundo conoce a Naruto Uzumaki―argumentó encogiéndose de hombros.

―Mira tú, no eres tan santa como aparentas― comentó con los ojos entrecerrados― ¡Me caes bien! ― agregó lanzándose a abrazar a Aiko.

―Usted… también me cae bien… pero por favor… suélteme― pidió la joven samurái sintiendo que le iba a romper la espalda.

―Jeje, lo siento― se disculpó Mei rascándose la parte posterior de la cabeza.

― ¿Podría devolverme mi alianza? ― pidió Aiko extendiendo la mano hacia Mei.

― Aquí tienes.

―Gracias― dijo la castaña e inmediatamente se quitó el guante izquierdo de su armadura, acto seguido se volvió a colocar el anillo en el dedo anular.

…

Calles de Iwagakure 1:24 P.M.

Ahora los chicos caminaban hacia donde supuestamente vivía el sujeto que les había entregado a aquel sujeto que jamás habían visto. En el grupo se había instalado un pesado silencio, que solo era roto por Karura, quien iba tarareando una canción mientras llevaba a sus hijos abrazados por los hombros.

―Rompiste una sólida relación de amor, ¿Estás feliz? ― preguntó Naruto a Sasuke, el cual iba tan campante como si nada.

―Si hubiera sido una relación tan sólida como dices, Chouji no la hubiese dejado por unas costillas ― rebatió el Uchiha viendo que al frente de todos iba Chouji degustando sus costillitas como si no hubiese mañana.

―Eres el diablo y un desgraciado por hacerle eso a un amigo ― dijo Naruto, dando un pesado suspiro.

― ¿Con qué calidad moral te atreves a reclamarme? Te recuerdo que te acuestas con mi madre― espetó Sasuke― en lo que a mí respecta, te puedes ir a la verga― agregó.

―Ahí, mi querido Sasuke…- dijo Naruto guiñándole el ojo― es donde ella se la vive.

― ¡Hijo de puta! ― gritó Sasuke lanzándose hacia Naruto para tratar de estrangularlo.

Luego de un rato de correteos, Sasuke dejó a Naruto con la promesa de que luego se vengaría por esas palabras.

―Lo que me intriga a mí es saber de dónde sacaste dinero para comprar comida para Chouji ― comentó Kiba, a lo que todos centraron la atención en Sasuke.

―Eso no es importante― respondió el pelinegro, y no dijo nada más.

―Bueno, ya solo nos falta encontrar a Shino y Shikamaru, no creo que nada raro más pase ― dijo Kankuro, al parecer él no sabía que así se llamaba a la mala suerte.

― ¿Y Neji? ― preguntó Chouji apartando su atención de sus costillas.

―Posiblemente esté teniendo sexo por dinero ― respondió Kiba sin pensar.

― ¿Y cómo es eso? ― preguntó el Akimichi.

―Luego te contamos ―respondió Naruto, a lo que Chouji solo se encogió de hombros y siguió caminando mientras se comía sus costillas.

Los chicos y Karura siguieron caminando hasta que se toparon con una imagen no menos que bizarra.

― ¡Imposible! ―gritó Naruto ante lo que sus ojos admiraban.

― ¡Esto sí es justicia divina! ―gritó Sasuke feliz a más no poder.

― ¿Naruto? ― preguntó una bella pelirroja, de ojos grises, la cual vestía un vestido verde de una pieza, estilo ama de casa. Sí, se trataba de Kushina Uzumaki, al cual estaba acompañada de…

**¡Hasta aquí! **

**Por fin actualicé este fic XDDDDDD, la verdad ya casi lo tenía completo, lo que pasó es que me daba pereza terminarlo, pero en fin, espero que les haya gustado este cap. Sé que algunos creyeron que lo iba a borrar, pero es que se me ocurrieron unas cosas que son demasiado buenas como para no escribirlas XDDD, así ya saben "¿Qué pasó ayer?" continua. ¡Nadie se vio venir a la madre de Gaara! ¡¿VERDAD CABRONES?! XDDDD ¡Ni a Kushina tampoco!, esto de revivir personas se me está saliendo de las manos XDDDDDDDDD. Como sea, espero que les haya gustado el cap y dejen sus opiniones, como ya comencé a leer libros mi redacción está mejorando, lo que significa que las bromas ya no van a ser tan directas como antes, espero que puedan aceptar el cambio, pero eso sí, las situaciones bizarras se quedan XDDD, porque eso es lo que hace grande a este fic XDDDD. Adiós.**

**Contestando a los reviews:**

**Kurayami No Kami: Muchas gracias por leer, seeee eso del precio de la historia se me ocurrió para que esos idiotas pudieran conseguir dinero fácil XDDD. Lo de Neji era casi obvio, igual que lo de Kiba. Ni te imaginas cómo van a encontrar a Shino y a Shikamaru XDDD. Saludos.**

**Aliteru: ¡SE LA METIEROOOON! ¡TE LA METIERON CARNAAAAAL! XDDDDDD. Saludos.**

**Victor018: qué bueno que te guste la historia viejo, lo de las esposas no lo sé, quizás diez o quince XDDDD. Saludos.**

**Nekocastillo: JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA tienes razón, si me la mamé con este fic, creo que no hay otro ni cerca de ser tan bizarro como este XDDDDD. Saludos.**

**RossyStyles: Yo soy el diablo JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA, si crees que ha sufrido, pues aun le falta y mucho XDDDDD. Puede que Hinata mate a Naruto, pero al menos se irá como todo hombre desearía XDDD. Creo que se me pasó la mano con Kiba, pero vamos, que alguien tenía que pagar los platos rotos y a él aun no le pasaba nada XDDD. Claro que soy un rata, soy peor que eso, más malvado que un programa español de cultura combinado con MTV, para acortar, soy la encarnación del mal XDDDD. Saludos.**

**Saigo Linear: Solo él podía ser así JAJAJAJAJA. Saludos.**

**Master1941: Pues aquí tienes tu continuación y espero te guste. Saludos.**

**Jbadillodavila: Seee, igual que en la película. Saludos y ojalá te guste este cap. Saludos.**

**Lord uzu: Lo siento viejo, el fic va a seguir, se me ocurrió cómo adaptar lo que había pensado a la historia original. Además todavía no se acaban los enredos de Naruto, todavía falta algo especial que les tengo guardados, pero voy a tomar en cuenta eso de Hanabi. Saludos.**

**Concierto Vacío: Seeeee, soy el más cabron del mundo XDDDDDD. Claro que no lo voy a abandonar, es solo que me daba pereza terminarlo XDDDDDD. Saludos.**

**Por cierto, hace tiempo dije que premiaría al ganador de un reto de hice, el premio era un oneshot y aun no lo he terminado, a la ganadora debo decirle que lo siento por no haberlo publicado antes, es solo que se alargó bastante y aun no lo termino, pero si me tiene paciencia lo publicaré en una o dos semanas, cuando ya esté terminado y revisado. Adiós.**

**¡Se despide Payaso Coronado!**

**Hasta la proximaaa!**


	7. Chapter 7

**¿Qué pasó ayer?**

**Capitulo 7:** Ese incomodo momento en que ves a tu mama cogiendo con otro y te quieres arrancar las pelotas

**Advertencia: **Este fic contiene lenguaje fuerte y situaciones no aptas para todo público, por lo tanto se recomienda discreción a los lectores, por lo tanto si no tienes más de dieciocho años vete a la chingada y deja de leer cosas para adultos XDDDDDD.

**Segunda Advertencia: **No leer este fic mientras comes, bebes algún líquido o estás en medio de una clase. Este fic puede causarte diarrea, falta de oxigeno, dolor en el diafragma y posiblemente te de una enfermedad venérea por leerlo además de que puedes desarrollar un miedo a las despedidas de soltero… o desear casarte para tener una XDDDD.

**Recomendación: **Lean este fic mientras escuchan la canción serial tv drama, que es el opening 11 de gintama, y primer opening de gintama 2011. Si son de "gatillo sensible" lo recomendable es que lean el fic en el baño para evitar ir hasta ahí caminando como cangrejo XDDDDDDDD.

**Disclaimer: **Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto yo solo uso a los personajes con el fin de entretener.

― ¿Naruto? ―preguntó Kushina, la cual se hallaba acompañando a Iruka, quien por si fuera poco era alimentado por la pelirroja, como si de un par de enamorados se tratara.

― ¡Mama! ¡¿Tú e Iruka-sensei?! ―preguntó el rubio atónito.

―Vamos dobe, siente la furia recorrer tu cuerpo, ¡Siente mi dolor! ―exclamo Sasuke en el oído de Naruto, ganándose un puñetazo en el rostro, cortesía del rubio.

― ¡Ya consíguete una vida, pendejo! ―espetó Naruto, pero ni el golpe había quitado la sonrisa en la cara de Sasuke.

Incluso Gaara se veía ligeramente complacido por de ver que no solo a él y Sasuke los habían jodido con sus santas madres.

Naruto se puso increíblemente serio, se acercó hacia un sorprendido Iruka y le dijo: ―Iruka-sensei, no sé lo que haya pasado, ni por qué estabas así con mi mama. Pero quiero que sepas que yo los apoyo―y con esas palabras abrazó al castaño, frente a la atónita mirada de todos.

― ¡VETE A LA VERGA! ―gritó un furioso Sasuke― ¡¿Dónde está tu rabia?! ¡El enojo por saber que tu santa madre se acuesta con otro que no es tu padre!

―El odio es para pendejos, a ti te queda de puta madre― respondió el rubio, encogiéndose de hombros y restándole importancia al asunto.

― ¡¿Quién dice que me acuesto con Iruka?! ―preguntó Kushina muy molesta.

―Hijo de puta―siseó Sasuke, sus ojos mostraban el Rinnegan y el Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan.

De pronto el pobre Sasuke quedó suspendido del suelo, siendo sujetado brutalmente por su oreja, al voltear se topó con la imagen de su madre, quien no se veía muy contenta.

―Haber muchachito, ¿Dónde quedó su educación? ―preguntó la ex matriarca Uchiha, con una sonrisa amable pero hostil.

― ¡De la oreja no! ¡De la oreja no! ¡Por favor discúlpenme! ―rogó en pos de no quedar con otro miembro menos, suficiente había tenido con perder un brazo como para perder también la oreja.

― Así me gusta― dijo Mikoto y soltó a su retoño. Volteó hacia su marido y se abalanzó sobre este― ¡Naru-chan! ―exclamó y besó a Naruto de forma apasionada.

― ¡¿Mikoto?! ―preguntó una sorprendida Kushina― ¡Deja de corromper a mi bebé! ¡Vieja pervertida! ―añadió la pelirroja y apartó a Naruto de su esposa para luego abrazarlo protectoramente.

― ¡¿Kushina?! ―preguntó la pelinegra, igual o quizás más sorprendida que su vieja amiga.

― ¡La misma que viste y calza! ¡¿Cómo diablos te atreves a besar así a mi pequeño bebé?! ¡Vieja pervertida! ―dijo la pelirroja, calculando en qué momento se abalanzaría sobre Mikoto para darle una paliza.

― Pues tengo derecho―respondió Mikoto, y Kushina ya comenzaba a tronarse los nudillos―, mira su mano izquierda―sugirió.

Esas palabras sembraron la duda en la mente de la pelirroja, quien agarró la mano de su retoño y pudo vislumbrar como tres anillos de matrimonio brillaban en sus dedos.

―Soy su Es-po-sa―dijo la pelinegra con un tono pícaro.

Ahora la rabia de Kushina era sorpresa absoluta, jamás se hubiera esperado ver a su mejor amiga casada con su hijo. De pronto y para sorpresa de todos, Iruka jaló de la mano a Naruto y se lo llevó detrás de unos locales.

…

― ¡¿Cómo está eso de que te casaste con Mikoto?! ―preguntó el castaño en tono autoritario.

―Mira, que salgas con mi mamá no quiere decir que tengo que darte explicaciones― espetó Naruto de forma tosca.

Iruka suspiró pesadamente, hizo un sello de manos y quedo envuelto en una explosión de humo. Una vez que el humo se disipó, la imagen de Minato apareció frente a Naruto.

― ¡¿Papá?! ―preguntó el rubio más que sorprendido.

―Sí, soy yo―respondió el rubio mayor con una gran sonrisa.

― ¿Por qué te disfrazaste de Iruka-sensei? ―preguntó Naruto sin entender nada.

―Aquí todo el mundo me odia, si fuera con mi aspecto normal me cazarían como a un animal y prefiero evitarme problemas―respondió Minato encogiéndose de hombros―Pero aquí lo importante es saber cómo fue que terminaste con Mikoto―añadió cambiando de tema. Para el Hokage era no menos que inentendible el hecho de que su hijo se estuviera acostando con la maciza de Mikoto, claro que él amaba a su esposa y nunca le sería infiel con ninguna mujer, pero tampoco podía negar que la pelinegra tenía lo suyo; ni que de joven se auto complacía pensando en ella.

―Es una larga historia. Oye, sé que acostarme con la mamá de mi mejor amigo es algo inmoral y una puñalada por la espalda, pero la verdad no me arrepiento―respondió el ojiazul, su mirada seria y su semblante firme.

Minato sonrió y dijo: ―Nah, no te preocupes. La verdad es que yo también me cogí a la mamá de Fugaku― confesó Minato, la cara de sorpresa de Naruto era épica.

― ¡¿Tu?! ¡¿Cómo?! ―preguntó el rubio menor.

―El papá de Fugaku era un pendejo, su madre era una madura caliente y necesitada, yo estaba pasando por la pubertad y quería cogerme todo lo que tuviera vagina. La ecuación es bastante simple―respondió Minato, de la forma más impune posible.

―Me pregunto si algún día alguno de mis hijos terminara acostándose con Sakura― se dijo Naruto, considerando que cada generación se acostaba con la anterior matriarca Uchiha, no era descabellado pensar eso.

―Si sigue pasando se va a convertir en una tradición familiar―comentó Minato y ambos estallaron en risas.

―Pero déjame decirte que te gané― dijo Naruto fanfarroneando y mostró los anillos de su mano.

― ¡Wow! ―exclamó Minato, claramente sorprendido. Ver a su hijo casado con Mikoto era asombroso, pero ver que se había casado con tres mujeres era aun más asombroso.

―Estoy casado con la Mizukage, con Mikoto y con Kurotsuchi, la nieta del Tsuchikage. Y creo que con la nieta de Mifune― dijo Naruto, fanfarroneando de sus conquistas.

―Debo decir que me has impresionado. Pero ahora tendrás que explicárselo todo a tu madre―rebatió el rubio mayor.

Naruto se quedó helado, su madre no se había puesto muy feliz de haberlo visto casado con Mikoto, muchísimo menos le gustaría verlo casado con otras tres mujeres.

―Eres malo―susurró el rubio menor, acurrucado en una esquina, mientras dibujaba círculos en la tierra usando su dedo.

…

Ambos rubios regresaban a donde estaban los demás, Minato transformado en Iruka, obviamente. Al llegar, se encontraron con una sorpresa no menos que bizarra. Kushina se hallaba sentada en la mesa de una cafetería, siendo acompañada por Mikoto, Kurotsuchi, Aiko y Mei. Kushina se hallaba charlando amenamente mientras bebían té, la sorpresa en la cara de Naruto era épica. Los demás simplemente se hallaban en las otras mesas descansando un poco, ya luego irían a por Shino y Shikamaru.

― ¿Qué está pasando aquí? ―pregunto Naruto, sin siquiera saber si estaba dormido o despierto.

Kushina sorbió un poco de si té y volteó hacia su retoño―Estoy pasando tiempo de calidad con mis nueras― dijo, con una gran sonrisa.

― ¡Hola Naruto! ―exclamó Mei, parándose y caminando hacia Naruto para plantarle un fogoso beso en mitad de la calle. Todos los peatones masculinos estaban que se arrancaban las pelotas al ver cómo la bellísima Mizukage se besuqueaba con un maldito mocoso.

― Ho-hola, Naruto-sama― murmuró Aiko, quien se encontraba increíblemente roja de la pena de estar cerca de Naruto.

―Hola…tu…― para Naruto era un momento incomodo, puesto que no recordaba el nombre de esa chica.

―Aiko―murmuró la joven samurái.

Naruto sonrió, se rascó la nuca y dijo: ―Jeje, discúlpame; no recordaba tu nombre. Solo nos vimos una vez.

―Pues serian dos si contamos la primera vez cuando le quitaste la inocencia y la segunda en la oficina del Tsuchikage―señaló Mei; picara como siempre.

Esas palabras hicieron que Aiko se sonrojara fuertemente; también la hicieron recordar que realmente no había tenido intimidad con su esposo, cosa que debía solucionar rápidamente sin que su abuelo se enterara o las cosas se pondrían feas para ella.

―Si, como digas―dijo Naruto restándole importancia al asunto; tenía otras cosas en las que centrarse―, ¿Pueden explicarme que pasa? ―preguntó al ver que su madre charlaba tranquilamente con sus esposas y no tratando de chingárselo.

―Pues como dije, paso tiempo de calidad con mis nueras―respondió Kushina, su respuesta no había hecho sino despertar, aun más, la curiosidad de Naruto.

― ¿Y qué pasó en el tiempo que me fui?, hace poco quisiste matar a Miko-chan―señaló el rubio, no entendía a qué se debía su cambio de actitud. Sasuke por su parte, lo quería matar por llamar a su madre de esa manera tan cariñosa.

Mikoto sorbo de su té y decidió tomar la palabra―Eso puedes agradecérselo a Mei ―dijo.

Ahora Naruto sí que no entendía nada. Antes su madre estaba que los mataba a todos, y ahora, se veía dócil como un corderito.

― ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? ―preguntó el joven Uzumaki.

Kushina sorbió su té y tomó la palabra―Les perdoné la vida porque tienes una esposa que me recuerda a mí―dijo, volteó hacia Mei y la abrazó como si fuera su propia hija.

Minato, quien seguía transformado en Iruka, golpeó su puño contra su palma―Cierto― dijo―, Kushina siempre quiso una nuera que se pareciera a ella y Mei es pelirroja―y con esas palabras volvió a guardar silencio.

― ¡Exacto! ―exclamó la Uzumaki―. ¡Esta valerosa y bella mujer pelirroja me hizo recapacitar sobre mis insanas acciones! ―agregó, para luego abrazar a Mei nuevamente.

Todos, incluso los demás comensales tenían una enorme gota de sudor en sus sienes. ¿Kushina actuando con diplomacia y aceptando que estaba equivocada?, eso era ver para creer.

Minato volteó hacia uno de los meseros y dijo: ― ¿Qué le pusieron a ese maldito té como para que se pusiera así de feliz mi mujer?

―Nada malo, que yo sepa― respondió uno de los meseros del lugar.

― ¿Me conseguiría unos cuantos sacos de ese té? ―indagó el anterior Hokage, durante muchos años buscó algo que pudiera calmar a la furia de su mujer, quizás ahora lo había encontrado.

―Por favor lárguese ― respondió el mesero y siguió con su trabajo, dejando al pobre Minato con las manos vacías.

―Bueno, bueno. Dejémonos de cosas y sigamos buscando a Shino y a Shikamaru ―dijo Kiba, interrumpiendo la amena charla de sus amigos.

―Kiba tiene razón, hay que encontrar a esos pendejos y largarnos a Konoha para que me pueda casar de una puta vez―dijo Sasuke, todo eso de los desaparecidos lo ponía de los nervios y solo les quedaba hasta el día siguiente para llegar a Konoha para que Sasuke se casara. Fallar no era una opción o Sakura les iba a dejar tan metida la suela en el trasero, que necesitarían múltiples cirugías para recomponerse.

Y así, todos se dirigieron hacia la mansión del tal Kogure, mientras que al mismo tiempo ideaban la forma de entrar sin ser descubiertos. Claro que una tarea así no era difícil, puesto que eran ninjas entrenados y no tendrían problemas para completar esa misión.

Poco tiempo le tomó a la caravana de personas el llegar a la mansión, era exactamente como aquel hippie la había descrito y encima estaba atestada de guardias.

―Entonces― dijo Sasuke, quien formó un grupo con sus amigos para que todos pudieran repasar el plan que inteligentemente había ideado―Naruto, tú te encargarás de distraer a los guardias; Kiba, tu, Gaara y Kankuro se abrirán paso entre los guardias del interior mientras que yo me encargo de buscar a Shino―explicó, sintiéndose internamente orgulloso de sí mismo.

Justo cuando iban a poner el plan en acción, una fuerte explosión llamó la atención de todos. Al voltear a ver, se toparon con la imagen de Kushina, Mei, Mikoto y Kurotsuchi entrando por la fuerza a la mansión. Sin mencionar que la pequeña Aiko se encargaba de doblegar a varios guardias usando su espada. La joven samurái no era tan delicada con se veía. La única que no se había sumado fue Karura, quien permanecía a lado de Minato transformado en Iruka.

Sasuke y los demás estaban blancos de la incredulidad. Ahí se había ido al diablo la idea del sigilo y el factor sorpresa.

A las mujeres no les tomó ni cinco minutos someter a todos los guardias de la mansión. Y ahora se encontraban intimidando a Kogure, quien apenas podía mantenerse consciente del miedo que les tenía.

― ¿Tú eres la basura que está interfiriendo con la boda mi pequeño? ¡¿EH?! ―demandó saber la ex matriarca del clan Uchiha, quien sostenía la katana de Aiko al lado del cuello de Kogure. Su rostro tenía una expresión en extremo sádica.

― ¡P-p-p-p-p-p-p-por f-favor! ¡No me maten! ―logró articular el castaño, haciendo acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no orinarse encima.

Segundos después, Naruto y compañía llegaron al lugar. Todos estaban realmente impresionados de que las chicas fuesen tan sanguinarias.

― ¡No lo mates, Miko-chan! ―pidió Naruto, pensando en que si ese pelmazo moría, nunca encontrarían a Shino ni a Shikamaru.

― ¡Sí, Naru-chan! ―respondió la pelinegra, cambiando sus aires homicidas por unos más dulces, como si fuese una colegiala enamorada. Todos la observaban con una gota de sudor en la cabeza.

Naruto se acercó con un aire diplomático hacia Kogure, se agachó hasta quedar a su altura y dijo―: ¡DIME DÓNDE ESTÁN SHINO Y SHIKAMARU O TE VOY A MATAR! ¡MALDITO BASTARDO! ―el rostro de Naruto se había contraído en una horrorosa mueca, que develaba la peor de las muertes para Kogure, si es que éste no le decía nada.

― ¡Se los diré todo! ¡Pero por favor! ¡No me maten! ―rogó el hombre, llorando a moco tendido y temiendo por su propia existencia.

― ¡Habla, basura! ―demandó Mikoto, cruzándole el rostro al castaño de una poderosa patada.

―Miko-chan… ―murmuró Naruto con pesadumbres, solo esperaba que su esposa no matara al tipo.

―Discúlpame, no puedo contenerme mucho ―replicó la pelinegra, sacando la lengua de forma juguetona.

Naruto se volteó hacia el pobre idiota y dijo―: Ya dinos dónde están y quizás no te maten.

Esas palabras habían sido suficientes para hacer que el castaño hablase.

― ¡E-Están en el Sótano! ―confesó, sintiendo la fría hoja de Aiko en el cuello.

―Bueno, espero que así sea ―comentó Naruto, para luego poner una expresión homicida―. O ellas te van a masacrar hasta la muerte ―agregó, dejando ver a Kogure lo que el destino le deparaba. Detrás de Naruto se hallaban sus esposas, furiosas y dispuestas a matar al tipo a la orden de su marido.

― ¡Se los juro! ¡Ahí está al que buscan! ―gritó nuevamente el hombrecillo, sintiendo la muerte cada vez más cerca.

―Vayan ustedes, yo me quedo para que no se vaya ―ofreció "Iruka" a lo que todos asintieron para luego dirigirse hacia el sótano de la mansión.

…

El lugar era enorme, estaba lleno de tubos de ensayo y todo tipo de instrumentos usados en los laboratorios. Unos segundos fueron suficientes para que Sasuke recordara su tiempo con Orochimaru. Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda del Uchiha mientras caminaba, había momentos de su pasado que realmente no quería recordar.

Los demás se quedaron viendo el lugar como si fuera alguna especie de horrible mazmorra, y de hecho lo era.

Caminaron por el largo pasillo y casi hasta el fondo lograron divisar tenues luces eléctricas, se aproximaron en guardia, puesto que no querían alertar a los demás malvivientes antes de asegurarse que Shino estaba bien.

De pronto, escucharon quejidos de dolor que provenían del lugar. El grupo de ninjas se acercó con todo el sigilo posible. Entre más se aproximaban, más fuertes eran los quejidos. Una vez que se aproximaron al lugar, se quedaron detrás de una pared, y lentamente fueron asomando sus cabezas.

La sorpresa que los ninjas se llevaron fue épica. En vez de una horrible tortura, se toparon con la imagen de Shino, quien se encontraba con una chica desconocida, desnudos, en una cama, cogiendo como bestias.

―Puta madre ―susurró Kiba, esa sí que no la había visto venir. Aunque había algo raro con aquella chica, se le hacía un poco conocida, como si la hubiese visto antes.

De un momento a otro se detuvieron, ya que habían llegado al orgasmo. La chica se bajó de Shino y se acostó al lado de éste, abrazando su fuerte pecho.

― ¡HIJO DE PUTA! ―rugió un encolerizado Kiba, lanzándose contra Shino para matarlo a golpes.

Lo que pasó fue que, justo cuando la chica se dio la vuelta, Kiba y los demás pudieron darse cuenta de quién se trataba. Era Hana, la hermana de Kiba, y se veía muy contenta de cogerse al mejor amigo de su hermanito.

― ¡Espera Kiba, puedo explicarlo! ―exclamó Shino, saltando rápidamente de la cama y corriendo desnudo por toda la habitación, siendo seguido por Kiba, quien pretendía matarlo.

Hana por su lado simplemente suspiró cansada. Ya sabía que esto pasaría. Se vistió lentamente, visualizó bien su objetivo y cuando lo tuvo cerca…

― ¡Cállense de una maldita vez! ―rugió la Inuzuka, golpeando a Shino con su mano derecha mientras que pateaba a Kiba con su pierna izquierda. De más está decir que ambos chicos quedaron tendidos en el suelo.

―O-oye, Hana ―dijo Naruto, tratando de llamar la atención de la encolerizada castaña.

― ¿Qué? ―preguntó amablemente Hana, cambiando de semblante al darse cuenta de que había más personas.

― ¿Qué pasa aquí? ¿Y por qué estás con… Shino? ―se aventuró a preguntar Sasuke, algo aquí le daba muy mala espina.

Hana suspiró nuevamente. También se había esperado eso, se rascó la nuca con algo de pena y procedió a contar lo sucedido.

―Pues verán… Es complicado ―se limitó a decir la castaña.

― ¡Explícate! ―rugió Kiba, quien cada vez estaba más furioso.

Shino tosió, se acercó a su amigo y le dio una bofetada― ¡Tú hermana ahora está conmigo! ¡Acéptalo, pendejo! ―y con esas sabias palabras, regresó al lado de su mujer.

― ¡MALDITO DESGRACIADO! ―rugió Kiba, y se lanzó para matar al que alguna vez llamó amigo.

Shino, quien en ese momento se sentía extrañamente superior a sus amigos, se dirigió hacia Naruto, lwe dio una bofetada y dijo―: Te he superado, Naruto. He perdido la virginidad con una mujer mayor.

Naruto simplemente sonrió con desconocida arrogancia y chasqueó los dedos. Medio segundo después, su harem privado se posicionó a sus espaldas, dejando a Shino sin habla.

―Yo perdí la virginidad con la madre de mi mejor amigo, con una Kage, la nieta de un Kage y la nieta de Mifune-san ―dijo Naruto, cruzándose de brazos, mirando a Shino desde arriba― ¡Vuelve cuando puedas conmigo, aldeano! ―rugió y le devolvió la bofetada al pelinegro, quien sólo agachó la cabeza y regresó al lado de una fastidiada Hana, quien había visto la escena con aburrimiento.

―Dirás, violaste el cadáver de mi madre ―murmuró Sasuke, siendo escuchado por los demás.

― ¡A la mierda! ―dijeron Shino y Hana al escuchar eso, Naruto estaba bien pinche loco.

―Sí, sí. Lo importante es que ahora soy tu padrastro y nada puede cambiar eso ―dijo Naruto, agitando la mano para restarle importancia.

Sasuke lo observó con fuego en la mirada, y sus doujutsus activados. De no ser porque aun estaba fregado, ahí mismo lo mataba.

―Ya paren sus pendejadas y mejor dígannos si han visto a Shikamaru ― exigió Chouji, quien aun iba comiéndose las costillas que Sasuke le había dado. De verdad que estaba desesperado por encontrar a su amigo.

―Que no se haya ido de putas, que no se haya ido de putas… por el amor de dios, que no se haya ido de putas ―rogaban los hermanos de la arena, cruzando los dedos porque no hubiese sido así. Si Temari se enteraba de que su novio había sido drogado y que le fue infiel mientras ellos debían de cuidarlo, los mataba sin importarle que ellos también hubiesen estado drogados.

― ¿Shikamaru? ―preguntó Shino ―Él está en otra de las habitaciones. Trabaja para mí como contador ― respondió, dejando a todos intrigados del por qué Shikamaru trabajaba como contador, e incluso se preguntaban ¿Qué diablos hacían ahí Shino y Hana para empezar?

Al ver la confusión pintada en sus rostros, Shino suspiró cansado, se vistió y se sentó en la cama que anteriormente estaba compartiendo con Hana. La Inuzuka se sentó al lado de su hombre, posando su mano sobre la de él para luego recostar la cabeza en su hombro. Era hora de la verdad, y mejor que se enteraran por ellos que por Shikamaru.

Los demás siguieron viendo expectantes a Shino, quien se acomodó las gafas y dijo― Pues verán… una vez que salimos de aquí, fuimos transportados por Naruto hacia Konoha. Yo paseaba ebrio por las calles acompañado por Kiba cuando nos encontramos a Hana por la calle, quien curiosamente también estaba ebria. Luego de encontrárnosla, le dijimos de venir a una fiesta en Iwa y ella acepto. Cuando nos despertamos, yo era un jefe de una mafia, ella mi esposa y Shikamaru mi contador. Maldita sea, me gustaría recordar lo que pasó.

Kiba simplemente se masajeaba el puente de la nariz, por mucho que quisiera matar a Shino –y posiblemente lo haría luego-, habían cosas más importantes de las que preocuparse, la sangrienta Hinata y la boda de Sasuke, por ejemplo.

―Solo llévennos con Shikamaru ―ordenó Kiba, decidiendo ya les reclamaría otro día.

Shino y Hana se vistieron con sus ropas de la fiesta y luego se llevaron al grupo a una habitación un tanto alejada del resto del complejo, donde encontraron a Shikamaru haciendo cálculos matemáticos.

― ¿Qué quieren? ― preguntó Shikamaru, quien había sentido sus presencias perfectamente.

― ¡Levanta tu maldito trasero y ven con nosotros! ―rugió Gaara, harto de tantas estupideces que tuvo que vivir.

―Okey ―dijo Shikamaru, para acto seguido ponerse de pie y caminar hacia ellos.

― ¿Así de fácil? ―preguntó Kankuro, sorprendido de que por una maldita vez pudieran haber encontrado a uno de sus amigos sin tanto sufrimiento.

―Me aburro aquí y tu hermana debe de estar hecha un demonio por no haberle hablado, así que prefiero irme y morir a quedarme aquí ―respondió el Nara, sorprendiendo a todos por la forma tan práctica con la que pensaba.

―Ya larguémonos de una maldita vez ―pidió Sasuke, puesto que estaba justos de tiempo para volver a Konoha.

Ya con la pandilla reunida al fin, todos salieron de la mansión para reunirse con Karura e "Iruka", quien charlaban amistosamente en una banca.

―Listos, cariño. Por fin podemos irnos ―dijo Kushina, llamando la atención de su pareja.

―Todavía nos falta Neji ―comentó Chouji, de quien todos se habían olvidado.

― ¡Mierda! ―gritaron todos los que sabían del actual trabajo de Neji. Solo el diablo sabría cuanta leche le habrían hecho tomar en ese tiempo que estuvo ahí. Y no hablo de leche de vaca.

Rápidamente el grupo corrió hacia el club conejitas locas, puesto que no podían irse sin él.

…

Mientras tanto en el club, "Nejiko" se estaba encargando de limpiar las "aéreas privadas" de los clientes, que no era más que las habitaciones donde unos tipos con dinero tenían sus acostones.

Neji había tenido un día de la mierda, apenas había podido sobrevivir a la noche anterior con tanto pendejo de mierda queriendo calarlo como a Kiba. Lo peor de todo es que sabían que era hombre.

La última habitación había sido la peor y por mucho. Aun tenía dentro al último cliente, el cual estaba desnudo, mostrando su grasiento cuerpo sin vergüenza. Para rematar, Neji se había resbalado con un condón usado le había caído encima un montón de crema para café; ni siquiera tenía un trapo para limpiarse.

Una vez que Neji salió de la habitación –aun lleno de crema en la cara- se topo con la imagen de sus amigos, los cuales se veían horrorizados por alguna razón.

― ¿Qué demonios les pasa? ―preguntó el Hyuga con su masculina voz.

―Eres un depravado ―respondió Kankuro, mirando al sujeto que aun dormía en la cama del club y a Neji que estaba cubierto de una sustancia blanca de dudosa procedencia.

A Neji no le tomó mucho darse cuenta de la situación.

― ¡No es lo que creen! ―se apresuró a decir, tomando algo de crema de su rostro y extendiéndolo hacia el grupo―. ¡Es crema para café!

― ¡No le pongas nombres, pervertido! ―exclamó un asqueado Sasuke.

― ¡Váyanse a la mierda! ―rugió Neji, ya estaba harto de sus estupideces.

―Ya, ya. No te sulfures, Nejiko-chan ― dijo Naruto, agitando la mano para restarle importancia.

Minutos después fueron a pagar la deuda que tenían con el club –gracias a Mei- y regresaron a la habitación del hotel, no sin antes dejar que Neji se cambiara de ropa.

…

Ya en la habitación, todos comenzaron a empacar sus cosas.

Neji se sorprendió mucho de ver a ciertas personas ahí.

― ¿Qué diablos hace aquí la Mizukage y la nieta del Tsuchikage? ―preguntó Neji, dirigiéndose hacia Sasuke.

― ¿Recuerdas las otras esposas de Naruto? ―preguntó el Uchiha.

― ¡No jodas! ―exclamó Neji, sin creerse lo que escuchaba.

―Y también es marido de aquella samurái buenorra que esta allá ―dijo Kiba, señalando disimuladamente a Aiko, quien dormía plácidamente en un mueble de la sala. Tenía tal aire de fragilidad e inocencia, que a Neji casi le da una erección al ver eso haciendo juego con aquel buen par de melones.

―El muy maldito ―susurró el castaño Hyuga, la suerte de Naruto lo tenía hastiado. Luego se dio cuenta de algo inquietante, la presencia de Kushina.

―También fue revivida y se casó con Iruka-sensei ―respondió Sasuke, como si leyera sus pensamientos. Neji sonrió con suficiencia al ver que si habían jodido a Naruto al final―. El dobe está de acuerdo con su relación ―añadió Sasuke, matando las ilusiones de Neji.

―Muy bien ―dijo "Iruka", llamando la atención de todos―. Júntense en el centro y podre usar mi Hiraishin para llevarnos devuelta a Konoha ―añadió, dejando a casi todos con una mirada interrogante.

―Ni que fuera el yondaime ―espetó secamente Neji.

"Iruka" sonrió de forma casi maligna y deshizo la técnica de transformación.

― ¡A la mierda! ―gritaron casi todos los presentes, observando la figura del yondaime aparecer de entre el humo.

― ¡Creyeron ver a Iruka! ¡Pero era yo, Minato! ― exclamó el yondaime, haciendo una pose triunfal.

―Cariño, ya deja de lucirte y llévanos a la aldea ―pidió amablemente Kushina, sonriendo ante las niñerías de su marido; pero, tampoco podía quitarle el gusto luego de haber tenido que esperarse casi todo el día para hacer aquello.

Ya pasado el susto, todos formaron un circulo y se tomaron de las manos, para luego desaparecer en un haz de luz y reaparecer inmediatamente en la habitación de Tsunade, quien casi se muere del infarto.

― ¡La puta madre! ―gritó la rubia, sosteniéndose el pecho para evitar morir de un paro cardiaco al ver semejante cantidad de gente en su oficina.

―Hola, Tsunade-san ―saludó casualmente Kushina, cosa que fue imitada por Minato.

Los ojos de la rubia godaime se abrieron como platos. Frente a ella estaban el yondaime y Kushina, la difunta Mikoto Uchiha, la difunta Karura del Desierto, Mei Terumi, Kurotsuchi, una chica samurái y el resto de los idiotas que se habían ido a la despedida de soltero de Sasuke.

― ¡Exijo una explicación! ―gritó Tsunade, rompiendo su escritorio de un putazo.

―Esto va a ser una larga historia ―dijo Naruto, suspirando pesadamente y preparándose para comenzar a narrar los sucesos que habían tenido lugar horas antes.

**¡Hasta aquí!**

**Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuf si que fue una larga espera para terminar el cap. Dios mío, lo había iniciado en mayo del año pasado y desde entonces no lo había vuelto a ver. Pero bueno, espero que les haya gustado este cap tanto como los anteriores. Espero perdonen que no fuera tan gracioso como los anteriores, pero he refinado bastante mi estilo de lectura y me cuesta volver a las raíces con el humor vulgar y sucio que tanto caracterizó a este fic XDDD. Pero no se preocupes, que el próximo va a ser el cap final y se va a saber el desenlace de esta historia. Y esta vez prometo no tardar catorce meses para publicarlo… quizás.**

**En fin, subi dos nuevas historias que espero den una leida. Ya sé lo que piensan: Ya viene este maldito a subir historias que nunca termina. **

**Bueno, pues me alegra informarles que la próxima historia en actualizarse será… "redoble de tambores" ¡UN SENTIMIENTO INESPERADO!**

**¡Sí, señores! La pareja crack que todos aman volverá pronto y más alocada que nunca XDDDDDDDDDDD. Aparte de que también luego voy actualizar "Mi cielo prohibido" que ha sido de las que más aceptación ha tenido ente el público. **

**Si se preguntan del por qué me tarde tanto, simple: quería mejorar. Por eso he estado probando cosas nuevas y practicando mi escritura, para que mis viejas historias puedan brillar a su modo sin perder su esencia.**

**En fin, creo que ya me alargué demasiado. Espero que les guste el cap y dejen su opinión.**


End file.
